The Two New Detectives
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Himitsu Saijou and Shinra Kuromori are two famous detectives from Koheiki Street. Because of unknown reasons, their families moved to Beika Street. And for the first time, they will meet the DC cast, including Kaito KID. What new cases awaits the duo? Find it out here!
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

* * *

The name's Himitsu Saijou, 17 years-old. I once study at Kogara High School near Koheiki Street. I was a famous high school detective known as the 'Secret Revealer'. Why? You know my first name is 'Himitsu', right? It means, 'secret'. Also, I always reveal all the secrets of the crime sometimes. But, not exactly the secrets but the truth behind it.

I have a friend named Shinra Kuromori, also 17 years-old and a student from Kogara High School. He helps me in solving cases and he usually does the investigating. No wonder he is sometimes known as the 'Secret's Third Eye'. Exaggerating, right? 'Third Eye' because he can 'see' the things that I can't 'see'. The prime reason for that is because as I said, he usually investigates.

The two of us were known as the 'Secret Duo'. Cheesy. (snickered) Kiddin'. Currently, we are staying at Beika Street with our families.

My father is Shin Saijou. He's 47 years-old and is a novelist. He sometimes helps in solving cases by giving hints. He is a kind father and people say that I got my intelligence from my father.

In the other hand, my mother is Hime Saijou. She's 39 years-old, a famous singer. She's also smart but she's sometimes cheerful and quirky. She is so confident, that people say that she's the source of my self-confidence.

In my friend's side, the only family member that I know is his father, Daisuke Kuromori. A professional magician and a retired detective. He is as smart as my father. He's 47, the same age as that of my father's. My friend sometimes deduces his father's magic tricks easily whenever his father does (cough) magic (cough).

My friend told me that his mother passed away when she was 38. (sigh) How sad. She was a famous actress in the USA. She is known as 'Angelina Kingston' there. But her real name is 'Aikawa Kuromori'. I guess that Shinra's good acting and disguising skills (He usually disguises and acts whenever he's going to gather evidence) and self-confidence came from his mother. I'm somewhat proud at him.

_**How do we look like? ** _

My height is about 183 cm and my weight is 65 kg. I usually wear my Kogara High School uniform which features a black blazer, white shirt, red tie, black pants and black shoes. I wear black socks, if you ask me. Or, maybe that was unnecessary...? (snickered) Anyway, I have a weird hairstyle. I have black hair and I have short bangs (just by my forehead) at the left side and long bangs (somewhat reaches the chin) at the right side. I have red eyes but my right eye is different (that's why my bangs are so long). It is red, yes but, it has the mark of a black star. But, not shaded. Just like the usual way we draw a star.

Shinra, in the other hand, is 185 cm and he's 66 kg. He also wears the Kogara High School uniform but his tie loose. I always notice that he wears red sneakers and white socks. He has emerald green eyes and black, spiky hair. He has a white, square-shaped bandage at his right cheek, covering his scar he got during a kendo tournament. He wears a black choker (which I don't even know why he wears that).

_**More about us? I have never thought you need to know that!**_

Well, I'm somewhat the calm type. But, I'm sometimes kind. But, I can get angry sometimes. I admired Conan Doyle but, I somehow prefer Agatha Christie and Ellery Queen. (shot by fangirls) Ouch! (sigh) Anyway, I'm skillful at Judo. I'm even a black-belter. Anyway, about my right eye, I don't even know how did I got it. But, whenever I remove my long bangs, I can see the events that I saw and the information that I heard and gathered. So, I'm guessing that my eye can review every thing that I heard and see in order to solve a case.

In the other hand, Shinra is a very cheerful guy and is very quirky. I guess you know about Shinra's skills, don't you? OK, let me say this once more. The reason that he has a bandage at his right cheek because he hides a scar that he got during a kendo tournament. So, what do you make out of it?...Did you got it? If you did, I'm glad. If you didn't got it, I guess, I have to explain. He's very good in kendo and he's the captain of the school's kendo club. Quite awesome, right? He's a Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Cristie fan. Anyway, the mystery behind the reason why Shinra wears a choker in his neck, I'm not sure this is right or wrong but, one time, I caught him removing his choker and I notice he has a scar around his neck. I was shocked but, he got me. I almost freaked out but he simply smile. My, he's such a good pal.

Sometimes, Shinra and I are sometimes called a 'couple'. Even our friend, Sara Mizuki, made the two of us kiss by pushing Shinra at the back of his head. And during that time, our faces are close to each other. Of course, we were annoyed because Sara Mizuki, she's a hardcore yaoi fan. (sigh) Damn that Mizuki! Grr!

Now, that's all about us. And at the next file (chapter, rather), we are going to explain our lives at Beika Street and at Teitan High School.

* * *

**(I don't know how long this story would end but anyway, if you can't imagine the image of Himitsu's right eye, think about Ciel Phantomhive's. That's what it looks like but, there's no circular line that surrounds it. Simply, the star itself.)  
(Himitsu Saijou and Shinra Kuromori are characters taken from my unpublished novel, 'Himitsu no Shinjitsu'. But I changed Shinra's surname. It was supposed to be 'Kudo' but, I don't want the fans to mistook him as a relative of Shinichi Kudo. So, I changed it's surname.)  
(Thanks to a very kind fan who is kind enough to state out what is wrong, I was able to edit Himitsu's (and Shinra's) parents' ages. Thanks, by the way.)**

**Trivia:**

**1. The name, 'Koheiki' is a combination of the names of the Top Three Characters of Detective Conan:**

_**Co**_**nan Edogawa (Changed 'C' to 'K') (1st placer)  
_Hei_ji Hattori (3rd placer)  
Kaito _KI_D (2nd placer)**

**2. Himitsu Saijou is named after my best friend, Himitsu Saijou.  
**

**3. Shinra's name is from DC's and MK's couples:****  
**

**Shinra = _Shin_ichi Kudo and _Ra_n Mouri  
Kuromori = Kaito _Kuro_ba and Aoko Naka_mori_**

**4. The name, 'Kogara' is a combination of the title of Detective Conan's 32nd Ending:**

_**Ko**_**igokoro Ka_ga_yaki Naga_ra_**


	2. The Duo Goes To Osaka

_**Chapter Two: The Duo Goes To Osaka**_

* * *

It was Saturday and Shinra and I decided to go to Osaka for a while. Of course, we were allowed to go there. But in fact, my parents and Shinra's father loved Osaka. So, we decided to go to the station and off we go to Osaka.

When we reached the place, there were lots of people out there. Of course, we were surprised. We started to walk until we heard a scream. It was a voice of a young woman.

"Help! It's a thief!"

We scanned the area to look for the thief and I was able to find him. I quickly got him by his arm and gave him a Judo throw. The thief landed on the floor and became unconscious. Shinra got the purse from the man. Suddenly, we noticed two people came running towards our direction. One was a teenager, about the same age as the two of us while the other is a child, a grade schooler, is that I would think of. They stopped, panting.

"Excuse us but, were ye the ones who stopped 'im?" the teenager asked the two of us.

He was dark-skinned, has blue eyes and wears a blazer over his short-sleeved green-and-black striped T-shirt. He also wears khaki pants and green sneakers.

"Yeah, we are the ones." I simply reply as I lifted the criminal and showed them. "I stopped him while my friend over there got the purse."

"Here!" Shinra said as he tossed the purse to the dark-skinned guy.

Suddenly, we saw two girls running towards our direction.

"Heiji, didja stopped the criminal?" a girl said. Her black hair was tied as a ponytail using a red ribbon. She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless turtleneck, khaki shorts, yellow socks and red sneakers.

"No." the dark-skinned man said as he turned around. "But, these guys did and got the purse."

He handed the purse to the girl.

"Are you two OK?" a woman with a long, brown haird asked worriedly. She is wearing a red T-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red sneakers.

"Don't ask us." the dark-skinned guy said.

"Ask them." the grade-schooler said as he pointed at the two of us.

The two girls looked at the two of us with surprised faces.

"Are you two OK?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"We're fine." I said. "Anyway, did neither of you called the police?"

"I did." the pony-tailed girl said. "They said they'll come here for a while."

"I see..." I said.

"Who are ya two, anyway?" the pony-tailed girl said.

"Oh, I'm Himitsu Saijou." I said, changing the tone of my voice into someone who is speaking Kansai-ben. Actually, Shinra and I know the accent. "Pleasure to meet the four 'f ya."

"Same here. I'm Shinra Kudo." Shinra said, also changing his tone of his voice into mine. "Pleasure to meet 'cha all."

"Oh! Are you two from Osaka?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I replied. Suddenly, I noticed that at the corner of my eye, the thief is secretly getting his gun.

"You four, move away!" I exclaimed as I changed the tone of my voice. "This guy's got a gun in hand!"

The four were surprised and quickly moved away. Shinra gave a karate hand-chop at the thief's wrist where the gun was. When gun fell on the floor, Shinra quickly stepped on it.

I got the man's hands and putted it behind his back.

"Shinra, the hand-cuffs!" I exclaimed.

Shinra got a pair of hand-cuffs in his blazer's inner pocket and click! The thief is hand-cuffed. Then, we heard the police's siren.

"I guess, they're here." I uttered, still holding the man's wrists. The man tried to move his hands but he can't. He _was_ hand-cuffed anyway.

Then, an old, chubby man came running with two policemen. When he arrived at the scene, he looked at the pony-tailed girl.

"Kazuha-chan," said the man. "Where's the thief ye spoke of?"

The girl pointed at the thief. The man looked at the direction where the girl is pointing. The man approached the thief. He checked the thief's hands and looked surprised. I think it was because he already saw that the thief' hands is already hand-cuffed.

"Who hand-cuffed the man?" asked the man.

"I did." I replied calmly.

"Where didja get some hand-cuffs?"

"We usually bring it. Because sometimes, we encounter criminals who will get a weapon. And, if we notice that, we quickly stopped that culprit and we sometimes hand-cuff them."

"But, that's against the law!"

"We know but, actually, my dad gave it to the two of us." Shinra replied calmly.

"Oh...I-I see...Anyway, we're takin' 'im now."

The man ordered the policemen to bring him in the police car. Before they got inside, he told something to the dark-skinned guy. We didn't heard it because, that man whispered to the guy's ear. Hmph! Like we care anyway. But, I'm having a bad feeling about it.

Suddenly, the dark-skinned guy approached us.

"Hey, the two 'f ya!" he said. "Ohtaki-han's thankin' for yer help. And, also he wants to know yer names."

"Didn't we just introduced ourselves to the four 'f ya?" Shinra said, copying the guy's voice. Oh yeah, right...Shinra also has the talent to copy anyone's voice without using a gadget. All thanks to his dad.

The guy became surprised and pointed at Shinra. Even the boy and the two girls became surprised.

"M-My...voice!" the guy exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah, indeed." Shinra simply replied. "It's the voice of the great Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori -ya de!"

* * *

**Commercial:**

**I added the phrase, '-ya de' so that it sounded like Shinra's speakin' the Kansai-ben -ya de!**

* * *

The four became speechless all of a sudden. Indeed, that dark-skinned guy is no other but the Heiji Hattori, the Detective of the West.

"Ya don't even have to ask how did I know ya." Shinra said, still in Hattori's voice. "'Cause I know that ye'll say that ye're famous in Osaka but, wrong. I know ya because my mother was one of yer father's acquaintances."

I looked at Shinra with a surprised face.

"She is?" I exclaimed. Then, I changed the tone of my voice when I realized it was a yes. "Oh yeah, right. No wonder you usually say that 'My mother always talks about Hattori'. But, I have never thought it would be the Detective of the West himself."

"Yeah, I know." Shinra said. Then, he looked at Hattori. "My mother said that ye're somewhat 'hot-blooded'."

I snickered at that part but Hattori exclaimed, "Shut up!".

"-But," Shinra continued. "The point is, we're here to have a short vacation. We decided to visit this place anyway. Right, Himi-chi?"

He didn't copied Hattori's voice when he said the last sentence and then, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oi, oi." I uttered. "Enough with the 'Himi-chi'."

"But, I find it cute." Shinra said.

"That's why most of our classmates call us a couple, damn it!"

"Oi, oi! Chill down!"

"When will I?"

I cleared my throat and faced the gang with kind eyes.

"Sorry about that." I said, smiling at them. "Which reminds me, you guys haven't introduced yourselves. Since we only know Hattori and little Conan Edogawa-,"

"H-How did you know my name!?" the grade-schooler asked as he exclaimed in surprised. I simply laughed.

"Some kids known as the 'Shounen Tantei-dan' told us about you. And, I'm surprised that we saw you. Right, Shinra?"

"Yeah! Your friends are so kind, anyway." he commented, gripping my neck.

"Hey, don't kill me you-!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Shinra removed his arm and crossed his arms. I putted my hand on my waist.

"Then that means, the only two people that we don't know are the two girls." I said.

"I'm Ran Mouri." the brown-haired girl said. "Pleasure to meet you, Himitsu-kun. Shinra-kun."

"Oh! So that's the 'Ran Mouri' the 'Shounen Tantei-dan' are talking about." I uttered. "So, you live with Edogawa, right?"

"Yes, I am. Right, Conan-kun?"

"R-Right." Edogawa said, nodding.

"I'm Kazuha Toyama." the pony-tailed girl said. "Me and Heiji are childhood friends."

"Wooh-hoo~!" Shinra uttered softly. "So that means, are you two are a couple?"

Hattori and Kazuha highly denied it. Proof? They shouted at us saying, "NO, WE'RE NOT!".

Shinra and I snickered at their answer.

"So, where are you two planning to go?" Ran asked.

"At the Osaka Tower." I replied.

"Oh, that' where we're headed, too!" Kazuha exclaimed.

Hattori and Edogawa looked at the two girls with annoyed faces. Then, I snickered.

"I don't think so." I said. "Based from these two boys' faces, I don't think so."

"Kazuha-san," Shinra said, smiling at Kazuha. "Where are you all really planning to go?"

Silence occurred for a few seconds but Ran broke it.

"Well, we're actually planning to go to the new department store that is already opened recently here." Ran answered.

"Oh! I'm glad you're not lying, Ran." Shinra said. "But, I know why Kazuha wants to go to the Osaka Tower with the two of us."

All four became surprised.

"It's because you wanted to know the two of us, perhaps?" I said.

Kazuha nodded shyly, which annoyed Hattori.

"Anyway, I think the two of us shall be going." I said as I checked my watch. "Well then, adios, amigos!"

The two of us left the gang. But, I don't actually know what happened next. But, in the end, we were able to see Osaka at the Osaka Tower.

* * *

**(Too long, too long. Don't want you guys to get bored. I will do my best to think about some great cases.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. See you guys! Adios!)**


	3. The Kidnapping Case in Osaka (Part One)

_**Chapter Three: The Kidnapping Case In Osaka (Part One)**_

* * *

While walking around the busy streets in Osaka, I noticed that Shinra seems so happy that he's here. Then, he suddenly stopped right in front of me and smiled at me.

"Ya know, Saijou," he said happily in his Kansai-ben. "I totally love this place for one reason: this was once my hometown."

"Eh? That so?" I said calmly. "I can't believe it."

"Heheh! Guess so! Those sakura trees, those okonomiyaki restaurants and most importantly, Osaka castle! T-This is...This is...OSAKA'S PRIDE!"

He made the exact same pose as that of Kida Masaomi from Durarara! when he shouted, 'This is Tokyo's concrete jungle!'. I was somewhat annoyed until we heard someone chuckle.

It was a man in his mid-twenties. His face tells me that. He is wearing a large, brown overcoat which is unbuttoned. He wears a shirt under his overcoat with a loosen black tie. He wears brown pants and black shoes. His glasses covered his amber eyes. He is holding a briefcase in his left hand while he's holding a child's hand in his right hand.

The child was a girl with her short, curly brown hair, clipped. She is wearing a pink dress, long white socks that reaches under knees and black shoes. She even has her red backpack on her back.

"This is to be expected from someone who really loves Osaka, ya know." the man said.

"Actually, this was my hometown." Shinra said. "I'm currently living in Tokyo now."

"Nii-chan!" the girl called out Shinra. "Do you like Osaka?"

"Very much, little girl." Shinra said as he patted the girl's head.

"Eh...? What about the other Nii-chan? Does he like Osaka?"

"Oh! Him? Yeah, he also likes Osaka. Right, Saijou?"

I simply nodded and faked a smile. "Yeah, I really like Osaka."

My face changed as I turned to the man.

"Where are you headed right now, Doctor?" I asked him.

The man was surprised about my question. "H-How did you know I am a doctor?"

"Your right forefinger. It has some black powder on it. I guess that is some kind of antiseptic that is used in curing infections. I can even smell it." I explained.

"Also, I noticed your stethoscope behind your neck." Shinra added. "I guess that you had have forgot to put it in your briefcase. I don't even know why but perhaps, it was because you were late to go to the child's school so that you can go home with the child. Is she your daughter?"

The doctor chuckled.

"Of course, she is." he said. "But, I have never thought that ye two would know that I'm a doctor myself. And also, to have thought that ye were able to deduce that I was late to go to my daughter's school. That was impressive. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Hayate Shinzou, 32 years-old."

"W-Wah!? T-Thirty-two!?" Shinra exclaimed.

"Hmm...? What is wrong?" the doctor asked surprisingly.

"Your face looks that of a man in his twenties." I replied.

"Oh, is that so? Ya know, most of my co-workers always said that."

"Oh...?" I simply uttered.

"This girl is my daughter, Sango Shinzou, 9 years-old."

"Pleasure to meet the two of you!" the girl said happily with a smile. "Hey, hey! Do you two know Sherlock Holmes?"

Shinra and I nodded.

"You know, I admire him so much! I always read his stories! And, and, I have never thought you two are somewhat as smart as him!"

I simply smiled while Shinra snickered and patted Sango's head.

"Sango," Shinra said. "We are not really that smart as him. We are just only amateurs."

"Eh...?"

"By the way, Doctor." I said as I turned to Dr. Shinzou. "Where are you two headed?"

"Oh, just this simple okonomiyaki restaurant. We are planning to have our lunch there."

"Really, Father?" Sango asked happily.

The doctor nodded happily and the girl jumped happily.

"Would the two of you mind joining with us?" Dr. Shinzou asked as he smiled.

"If you don't mind." I replied.

"Of course, we won't. We will be happy to have lunch with two young detectives. Which reminds me, I haven't got your names yet."

"I am Himitsu Saijou. And he's Shinra Kuromori, my friend."

"It's pleasure to meet the two of you. So, shall we go now?"

"Absolutely."

And so, the four of us walked for a few minutes. While walking, Shinra and I talked to the girl about Sherlock Holmes while the doctor sometimes smile or comment into some topics. But after a while, we were at the restaurant.

While eating, Dr. Shinzou, Shinra and I had a lively chat.

"So, you two are actually detectives?" Dr. Shinzou said.

"We are but as we said to your daughter," I said. "-we are not as smart as Holmes himself."

"Very true, Doctor." Shinra said.

The doctor chuckled himself before chatting. But, he looked beside and he looked surprised. We looked at the seat beside the doctor and we're shocked when we found out that Sango is gone.

"Oh no! W-Where is my daughter!?" Dr. Shinzou exclaimed.

"Didn't she go to the restroom?" I said.

"If she did then, I should have know. She is a very kind daughter. She always tells me whenever she is going to the restroom." the doctor explained.

"Then, where on earth is she?" Shinra asked.

"I don't know!" the doctor exclaimed.

Suddenly someone's phone rang. Based from the actions, it was the doctor's phone. He reached his phone in his pocket and went outside.

Oh, I forgot, we're already outside, aren't we? But, what I meant is that, he went to the sidewalk while Shinra and I are still in our seats.

But, unfortunately, as expected, we weren't able to hear the conversation. Then, after a few minutes, the doctor came back with tears in his eyes. Shinra and I stood up and I asked the very question whose possible answer is a 'Yes'.

"She was kidnapped, wasn't she?"

The doctor nodded sadly and he sat back on his seat. He didn't looked at us as we sat back. I patted the doctor's shoulder, telling him not to worry.

"Dr. Shinzou," I said. "Shinra and I are detectives. Would you mind telling us what the conversation was about?"

The doctor faced us with sad eyes and a frown.

"You see," he began. "Someone called me at the phone. I don't even know who that person was. But, he told me that...he had my daughter. He said that I should go to my office and bring all my money that I had today and I should be there by 12:30 a.m."

I checked my watch and I notice that we have 20 minutes.

"20 minutes, eh?" Shinra muttered.

"Yes, right. But-,"

The word 'but' made us surprised. It ticked us. Of course, we can easily get ticked unless there is some kind of weird clue.

"But...?" I muttered.

"M-My daughter...She said something weird." Dr. Shinzou said.

"Weird...?"

"She said that she's at some kind of building where she can see a gold fish."

"A gold fish?"

"Y-Yes..."

I rested my chin on my hand, thinking. I took a glance on Shinra and he's in his usual thinking pose: his eyes are closed, his right feet rested on his left thigh. His brown, soldier-like boots makes him look like a military man.

Wait, did I mentioned what we were wearing? But, do you really want to know? I won't tell mine but I'll tell you Shinra's.

As I said, he's wearing brown, soldier-like bots. He even looks like a military man even more with his tan trousers and tan jacket with 3/4-length sleeves.

* * *

**Commercial:  
If you know Spain of Hetalia, his military uniform is the one Shinra's wearing.**

* * *

After a while, I've thought of a plan. I looked at Dr. Shinzou and told my plan.

"Dr. Shinzou," I said. "I think I got a plan."

"R-Really!?" the doctor exclaimed.

"I think I know your plan, Saijou." Shinra smirked.

"I know." I said.

"Then, what is the plan?" the doctor asked.

"You go to your office while we're going to find the building your daughter is talking about." I said. "But, we would like to get your number so that we will call you unless we already know the building."

"I understand."

He got a notepad in his coat's pocket and ripped a paper and got his pen which was also inside the pocket. He wrote his number and gave it to me.

Shinra and I got our phones and saved the number. I kept the paper in my pocket.

"Doctor, hurry now! We will do our best to look for your daughter." I said.

"I understand! Make sure you two will call me if you found it." the doctor said.

"Roger that!" Shinra said.

Then, we separated ways. The doctor took a taxi while we started running around the street.

* * *

**(Too long, too long. Gonna make part two of this one.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	4. The Kidnapping Case in Osaka (Part Two)

_**Chapter Four: The Kidnapping Case in Osaka (Part Two)**_

* * *

I've checked every building in the area where I was. But all the buildings that have the same description which Sango said to the phone, none of them were the right.

I decided to call Shinra is he had any results.

**"Oi, Shinra? That you?"**

**"Yeah, it's me."**

**"Did you find it?"**

**"No, it looks like I can't. What about at your side?"**

**"Me neither."**

**"Damn it! Just where else can we find a building where we can see a gold fish?"**

In a blink of an eye, it feels like the two of us have finally realized which building was it.

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Shinra?"**

**"Guess so."**

**"Then I guess, we should give the doctor a call."**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**"Bye!"**

**"Bye!"**

I kept my phone in my pocket and hailed a taxi. A taxi stopped and I quickly got inside.

"Where are we goin', Sir?" asked the driver.

"To the Osaka Tower." I answered. "And if ya don't mind, sir, would you hurry up?"

The driver just smiled at me and away we go.

While we're riding, I got my cellphone and called the doctor.

**"Dr. Shinzou, this is Himitsu."**

**"Ah! Himitsu-kun! Did you two find it?"**

**"Yeah, we found it. Meet the two of us at the entrance of Osaka Tower. I'll be there for a few minutes, got it?"**

**"I understand."**

After a few minutes, I was already at the entrance of the Osaka Tower. I paid the driver and quickly got out. As I got outside, I found Shinra and the doctor waiting for me.

"Shall we go in the elevator right now?" I said.

"Sure." Shinra replied.

"OK." the doctor said.

As the three of us got inside the elevator, the doctor is somewhat nervous but Shinra patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Doctor." he said happily. "Your daughter is actually here."

"H-How did you know!?" the doctor asked surprisingly.

"At first, we first thought that the 'gold fish' Sango is talking about is the type of a fish." I explained. "But, it was a no. Then, Shinra spitted out the very clue which ticked us: 'Just where else can we find a building where we can see a gold fish?'."

"Hey!" Shinra muttered.

"Anyway, we suddenly remembered about the golden fish roof ornaments at the Osaka Castle. Then, we thought that the only building where we can see the ornaments is this tower." I continued.

"B-But, why not other buildings?" the doctor stammered.

"Of course it'll not be the other buildings." I explained. "Because, I'm pretty sure that your daughter was using a telescope of some sort. And I think during that time, when she overheard your conversation, she suddenly told you the very hint. And, I'm pretty sure too that the criminal doesn't have a telescope of some sort.

"If you're going to ask how can I be so sure, because here we are now."

The elevator's doors opened and we got outside of it. I quickly scanned the whole area and spotted Sango. Beside him was a man wearing a black, cap, red jacket, light blue pants and red sneakers. His jacket sleeves are rolled up above his elbow. He is normally built and I can see a gun in his gun belt.

I glance behind and Shinra was already gone. I looked in front once more and it looks like Shinra hand-cuffed the stranger already. I quickly rushed and grabbed Sango by her hand and lifted her.

"Doctor, hurry and called the police now!" I exclaimed as I turned to the doctor who was getting his phone.

I looked at Sango and smiled at her. She smiled back and she suddenly hugged me. I was surprised, of course. But, I think this is her way of saying thanks, anyway.

I putted her down and watched her as she ran to her father. The doctor hugged Sango and the girl hugged back.

"Shinra, bring the man to the doctor." I said, not looking at Shinra.

The three of us walked towards the doctor. The criminal can't faced the doctor. But, Dr. Shinzou easily recognized the criminal. Then, we noticed that the elevator doors opened and three people came outside. One was that inspector who somewhat knew Hattori while the other two are policemen themselves.

"Oh, it's the two 'f ye again." the inspector said, referring to Shinra and I.

He looked at the criminal and approached.

"So, he's the kidnapper, isn't he?" the inspector said as he looked sternly to the criminal.

"Yes, he is the one." Shinra said. "And, I think Dr. Shinzou knows him."

"Dr. Shinzou? Who is this man?"

"He is the father of the kidnapped child."

Shinra pointed at the doctor and the inspector doesn't seemed to be surprised.

"You are Dr. Shinzou, aren't cha?" the inspector said to the doctor.

"Y-Yes, I am." Dr. Shinzou replied.

"So, the one who got kidnapped was that girl?" the inspector said, referring to Sango.

"Y-Yes, that's right." the doctor answered.

"And who knew the location of the child?"

"These two young lads."

The inspector looked at us and then, he turned to the doctor once more.

"So, they said that you know the culprit. Is that true?" he asked to the doctor.

"Yes." the doctor replied. "That man is the father of one of my clients who died because of a heart failure."

The inspector looked at the criminal.

"Is that true?" he asked.

The criminal simply nodded. Then, the criminal's expression changed.

"My son died because of this person's fault! We always follow his advice and his prescription but, my son just won't get well! That's why, I planned this kidnapping. I even thought of killing the doctor's daughter. So that my son can have a new playmate in Heaven."

I was angered by the words and slapped the man's face. I knew that everyone was surprised about my action, of course. But, the only person who I knew that isn't surprise is my friend.

"What nonsense!" I exclaimed. "Do you even think your son will be happy if his own father killed an innocent child just for his sake? Of course not. And also, I think your son is watching us from Heaven and I don't think he might forgive me or not by saying this to you, sir. That is, you are being a horrible father for killing someone who is innocent."

The criminal remained speechless and the inspector took him away.

At the outside of the Osaka Tower, police cars surrounded the entrance. Then, Sango tugged my shirt and I looked at her.

"What is it, Sango?" I asked.

"Thank you for saving me!" she said happily as she smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm not the only who saved you, you know."

"Yes, right! You know, Nii-chan,"

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

I leaned my face a little near to hers and suddenly, the girl kissed me at the cheek. I didn't turned red, since the girl is still a child. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then, the inspector with his two policemen again, approached me and Shinra.

"Thank you for saving the dear child." the inspector said as he smiled.

"No problem at all." I said. "Shinra, did you notice it?"

"Yeah, I did." Shinra simply replied.

"What do ya mean?" the inspector asked surprisingly.

"The two of us are just wondering." Shinra said. "Why are Hattori and Kazuha in a policeman's outfit?"

"Not to mention, the outfit seems to fit Kazuha." I added as I snickered.

The inspector looked surprised.

"So, ya already knew it from the start, eh?" said the first policeman, who is Hattori. He removed his cap when he said that line.

"I knew it, we will get caught." the other said as she removed the cap. And that was Kazuha.

"We didn't knew it from the start." I said. "We are only wondering why is a female policewoman wearing a policeman's outfit. And why is the other so tanned. And why do you two looked so young. And based from our conclusions-"

"We knew that it was the two of you." Shinra added.

"Anyway, I guess we're going home now." I said as I checked my watch. "It's 1:35 p.m."

"Yeah, you're right." Shinra agreed. "We'll be leaving now, Inspector, Hattori, Kazuha, Dr. Shinzou and Sango."

"Take care of yourselves!" said the inspector.

"Bye, bye!" Sango exclaimed happily.

"Hope we'll meet again sometime!" shouted Hattori.

I smiled and waved back. So did Shinra.

At the station, Shinra and I sat on the bench waiting for the train to arrive. I took a glance on Shinra and he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked below.

"Hey, Shinra." I said, not looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I always wonder, why do you always have to go with me and help me when it comes to cases? I can do it by myself though. And, why do I have to call you whenever there's something I want to investigate something. I can always count on the police. I'm just really wondering why."

As I looked at Shinra, he looked surprised and then, he smiled.

"Because I'm yer partner, ya fool." he simply replied in his Kansai-ben. "That's why we are called a 'duo', right?"

I was surprised for a few seconds and smiled.

"I think, you're right."

* * *

**(I think I'm gonna take a break to gather some information for the chapter.)  
(The possible number of chapters I think I can make is only about 7-8. But, that depends on the flow of the story, anyway.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! I'm expecting that!)**


	5. Visiting the Agency

_**Chapter Five: Visiting the Agency**_

* * *

I decided to visit the Mouri Detective Agency a few days later after the kidnapping case in Osaka. Oh, you're wondering why Shinra is not with me right now? Well, by coincidence, today is the day when his father will have a magic show in a hotel and Shinra just can't decline. So, I decided to come alone. Of course, I wanted to say 'Hello' to Ran and Edogawa. And we also wanted to meet the great detective Kogoro Mouri.

I walked a few blocks and saw the building with the sign, 'Mouri Detective Agency'. That's the place, alright.

I went upstairs and I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw Ran with a yellow apron over a red T-shirt. She was wearing dark blue pants.

"Ah! Himitsu-kun!" she greeted. "What a surprise!"

"Not really...But, I guess so." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I came here to pay you and Edogawa a visit, that's all."

"Oh! Then, come in!"

I went inside the room and sat on the couch. I saw Edogawa reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. The title was 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' and the chapter title was, 'A Scandal in Bohemia'.

"_'You see, but you don't observe__.'_, eh?" I muttered, memorizing one of my favorite lines mentioned by Sherlock Holmes in English.

Edogawa looked behind with a surprised face.

"Oh, hello, Edogawa." I greeted the boy. "So, you're reading Sherlock Holmes novels, eh?"

"H-Himitsu-nii chan!" he exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"2 minutes or so." I simple answered.

"Where's Shinra-nii chan?"

"He's watching his father's magic show in a hotel."

"Magic, eh?"

"Yeah, magic indeed."

Conan closed the book and putted it on a table. I sat beside him with crossed legs. As I looked at Conan, he looked at me with childish eyes.

"Himitsu-nii chan," he said, with his childish voice. "You speak English so fluently, despite being a Japanese."

I snickered at the boy's words.

"Most people always say that to me whenever I speak English." I said. "Because, _that is some kind of habit I have because of reading too much Sherlock Holmes in English._"

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Himitsu spoke the italicized words in English.**

* * *

"Eh...?" Conan muttered. His eyes changed into serious eyes and his chin rested on his hand.

I simply watched the boy think. I found it amusing though. Then, someone opened the door all of a sudden.

It was a man in his mid-thirties, shaved face (except for for his mustache), hair somewhat combed back but two or three bangs are showing.

He is wearing a light violet suit blazer, white shirt, loosen black tie, pants with the same color as that of the blazer's and black shoes. He is holding a newspaper in his right hand.

The man quickly dashed to the desk and sat and read the newspaper. It seems that he's looking a certain article. I moved my face closer to Conan's ear.

"Hey, is that Detective Kogoro Mouri?" I whispered.

"Yes." he answered softly.

I moved away and observed the man. After a few minutes, he stood up and exclaimed.

"I found it! I found it! I found it!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Otou-san?" Ran asked, peeping from the kitchen.

"KID's heist! He sent a heist to Jirokichi Suzuki again!" he answered.

I wasn't surprised but when I looked at Edogawa's face, he looked surprised. He approach Detective Mouri and asked, "Can I see it?"

"Ah, sure." the man simply replied.

He handed Edogawa the newspaper and the boy sat back on the couch and read the article that says, 'KID aims for Blaze of Glory tomorrow!'. I read the article with Edogawa.

"Kaito KID, the notorious phantom thief in Japan, plans to steal Mr. Jirokichi Suzuki's one of the most precious jewel the, 'Blaze of Glory' at Beika's Museum." it said.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**I'm not very very very sure how to address Jirokichi Suzuki because I forgot how people address him. Sorry guys. ^^**

* * *

"It was said that 'Blaze of Glory' is a ruby jewel, placed inside a gold necklace. It was believed that the 'Blaze of Glory' came from America and it was found by some traveler. That traveler was from Texas and is exploring America. It was unknown where was the necklace found but, it was believed that the traveler bought it at a jewelry shop. It was called, 'Blaze of Glory' because of the traveler's heart as a cowboy and also it was named after the song sang by Bon Jovi."

This is what written in KID's heist:

_Tonight, when clock forms the character 'he'  
I shall steal the burning blaze of glory  
Lord, I never drew first.  
But, I drew first blood.  
I'm the devil's son.  
Call me young gun._

I wasn't surprised but as I looked at Edogawa's face, he looked interested.

"Heh...?" I muttered. "Are you interested in that heist, Edogawa?"

"Yeah, I am." he said. "I think, I already know what time he will appear."

"So do I."

"Really? Then, can you tell me?"

I'm quite surprised about Conan's voice right now. It is deep and adult-like. But, I simply smirked and told my...deduction.

"He said that's that he's going to steal it tonight, when the clock forms the character 'he'." I explained. "If we imagine an image of a clock, and the character 'he', it's possible that the time 7:20 p.m., right?"

Conan is somewhat surprised but he smirked. I smirked back. I already knew that he knew that my deduction is right. Oh, what a kid.

"But, still," he said. "I don't know what the last four lines mean."

"You mean, _'Lord, I never drew first. But, I drew first blood. I'm the devil's son. Call me young gun.'_." I uttered, speaking in my English accent.

"W-Woah...You're English is really perfect, Himitsu-nii chan!"

"That so? Anyway, about that part, those lines are part from song, 'Blaze of Glory' by Bon Jovi. Didn't the article said it? 'The name, 'Blaze of Glory' was also named after the song, 'Blaze of Glory' which was sang by Bon Jovi."

"Eh...? Do you know the song?"

"Just the chorus."

"Can I listen to it?"

"S-Sure..."

I took a breath and started singing.

_"Shot down...in a blaze of glory."  
__"Take me down...but know the truth."  
__"I'm going down...in a blaze of glory."__  
__"Lord, I never drew first."  
__"But, I drew first blood."  
__"I'm the devil's son."  
__"Call me young gun..."_

After singing, Edogawa clapped his hands and stood up.

"You have a great voice, Himitsu-nii chan." he commented. "And because of your song, I finally realized the meaning of the verse KID was talking about."

"So did I..." I muttered. "Anyway, shall we get ready for tonight's adventure?"

"You bet."

I smiled at the boy and he smiled back, too. Of course, just like me and Shinra, Edogawa also has the same brain as ours.

* * *

**(The Meeting the Notorious Thief might not be published sooner or later. But, that depends if I can have enough time finishing it, anyway.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks to conan44ed for reading this story. I appreciate him.)**


	6. Meeting the Notorious Thief

_**Chapter Six: Meeting the Notorious Thief**_

* * *

_7: 30 p.m._

I was with Edogawa right now at the rooftop of Beika Museum when we finally cornered Kaito KID.

KID wears a white top-hat, a white suit blazer, blue shirt, red tie, white pants and white shoes. He wears a monocle at his right eye and I could tell one thing about him: he is Shinra's opposite.

If Shinra prefers the color black then, KID (perhaps) prefers the color white. Of course, according to Edogawa, it was to make fun of the police saying that he can't be caught by them. Tsk tsk tsk! But, I would admit, even Edogawa, who is smart enough to corner him, can't even catch KID.

"So, we finally meet again, huh?" the boy said, smirking at the thief.

"Yes, indeed, Tantei-kun." the thief said. "But, two versus one? Somewhat unfair."

I chuckled about KID's words which (for some reason) made Conan looked behind.

"But you call yourself the 'phantom thief'." I said. "A 'phantom' is someone who can easily disappear even if he has lots of enemies, you know."

The cool wind blew at the left side and for some reason, Edogawa and KID became surprised. Because, my right eye wasn't closed. Keep in mind, reader, that my right eye is different from the other.

"H-Himitsu-nii chan..." Conan mumbled. "W-Why is your right eye different."

I snickered. "How would I even know. But, this eye can recall the events that happened so that I can easily solve a case."

Then, I heard KID chuckled.

"What nonsense!" he exclaimed. "There's no human who can have that kind of eye."

"Is that so?" I muttered. "Yes, indeed it is true. But, I just don't know how did I get it."

The cool breeze blew and silence occurred. I showed my open palm to KID.

"Give us back the jewel, KID." I said.

The white thief simply chuckled and toss the jewel. I caught it and I putted it in my blazer's pocket.

"Well then, since there's another detective here tonight," KID said. "I guess, I should better escape now."

"_Lord, I never drew first. But, I drew first blood. I'm the devil's son. Call me young gun..._" I uttered.

The thief and Edogawa looked at me with surprised looks.

"It was in your notice." I explained. "I predicted that you might thought that Edogawa here, who is so famous for trying to catch KID, might come here. Of course, I knew that Edogawa might do the first move. But, you decided to escape once more and return the jewel."

"T-Then, is that what he meant by those first two lines?" Edogawa asked.

"Yeah. But, that was hard to predict, though." I said. "In the other hand, I'm not pretty sure what the devil's son mean but, I think that KID must be describing himself. He is indeed, a human himself, not a phantom. Meaning that, he must be the son of the first 'Kaito KID' who was said to be gone 8 years ago, if I'm not wrong. Didn't the police said that he was resurrected 2 years ago? That was the KID right now. And a thief is a criminal, and a criminal is evil. If he is evil, he's said to be a devil. But, that is only my guess."

"W-What about the last verse?"

"I don't have a theory about that verse. Because the word, 'young gun' means 'a young person who is good enough to be able to compete with older people.'. Example of that is you, Edogawa. You are competing to some one who looks like a teenager to me. But, I was only wondering why did he said in the notice, 'Call me young gun.'."

"Because 'young gun' can also mean 'a young man perceived as assertive and aggressively self-confident.'. And I have self-confidence and I am really confident enough that the police can't catch me." KID explained as he jumped out of the building and flew using his hang-glider.

Silence occurred fora few seconds but I broke it.

"Edogawa," I said, looking at the boy. "Do you know KID's reason for stealing the jewel?"

"I don't know." he said, smirking. "But, I think it is reasonable."

I simply smiled and patted the boy's head.

"You know, Edogawa," I said. "if you're a detective, you must always keep this in mind, 'A thief is still a criminal, even if his reason for stealing is reasonable. Because, stealing and theft are unforgivable crimes.'."

Edogawa looked surprised and he smiled and removed my hand.

"Yeah, you're right, Himitsu-nii chan." he said.

I simply smiled at the boy and looked at the full moon that shines brightly in the night.

* * *

The next day, I decided to visit the agency once more and to my surprise, Hattori was there without Kazuha. Then, I noticed that Ran spotted me.

"Ah! Himitsu-kun! Come in!" Ran called out.

I smiled to myself and went inside. I noticed that Hattori and Edogawa are discussing about something. I sat at the other couch facing the two of them.

"So, what's up with the two of you discussing?" I asked.

Hattori and Conan looked at me with surprised look then, Hattori's expression changed.

"Now, where's that friend of yers?" he asked, looking at me with annoyed eyes.

"He is solving a case with his father." I replied. "Of course, I'm just visiting Edogawa and Ran but, I have never thought that you would be here."

"Anyway, about your question, Himitsu-nii chan," Edogawa said. "Do you know the new book that was released three days ago?"

"Oh! You mean the 'Paradichlorobenzene' story?"

The boy nodded happily.

"So, what about it?" I asked.

"Heiji-nii chan and I are playing a game about elements." Edogawa replied.

"Oh, I see...I'm not interested in games so, I'll be listening to the two of you."

I leaned at the back of the couch as I watched Hattori and Edogawa played happily.

Then, my phone suddenly rang and I answered it.

"Himitsu speaking." I said.

**"Ah! Saijou! It's you!"**

"Hmm...? What's up, Shinra?"

**"You know that my father and I are solving a case, right?"**

"Y-Yeah..."

**"I think, I need your help."**

"What do you mean?"

**"The victim's dying message is the chemical formula of Paradichlorobenzene."**

"What!?"

I stood up from the couch and exclaimed, "The victim's dying message is 'C6H4Cl2'!?"

**"N-Not exactly. Just a part of it."**

"A part of it...?" I murmured.

**"Yeah. It's only C6H4. But according to the police, I think it has something to do about the book that just got release three days ago."**

"I see..."

**"Anyway, I need your help. You must go to Akazuki residence, 3rd district, 5th block, Koheiki Street."**

"What!? At that street!?"

**"Isn't it obvious?"  
**

I got a piece of paper on note pad and a pen on a table. I wrote down the address and kept it in my pocket.

"Is that all?" I said.

**"That's all."**

"OK. I'll be there. Bye."

**"Bye."**

I putted the phone back in my pocket and as I looked behind, Hattori and Conan were there. I simply smiled and turned around to face them.

"Interested?" I asked.

The two nodded once. That means they're serious. I smirked and went for the door.

"Oi, Ran!" I said. "I'm leaving with Conan and Hattori. Is it fine?"

"Ah, sure!" she replied. "The three of you, be careful!"

"OK!"

While going downstairs, thinking about the case, Hattori asked me.

"So, the location is somewhere near Koheiki Street?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "And it seems to me that I'm having a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" Edogawa asked.

"My parents know the 'Akazuki' family."

The two looked surprised as I hailed the taxi and we got inside.

* * *

**(Oh yeah! This is going to be awesomely but yet, awesome!)  
(Remember the line Himitsu said to Conan? Actually, it was originally said by himself during the 'Black Heart' heist in my novel, 'Himitsu no Shinjitsu'. At the 'Seven Days of Love and Doubt' (if I recall), I made Conan said the same line.)  
****(Just realized it right now. 'Seven Days of Love and Doubt' has reached 1000+ views. Thanks!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)****  
**


	7. The Case at the Akazuki House

_**Chapter Seven: The Case at the Akazuki House**_

* * *

**_Previously on 'The Two New Detectives':_**

_"H-Himitsu-nii chan..." Conan mumbled. "W-Why is your right eye different."_

_I snickered. "How would I even know. But, this eye can recall the events that happened so that I can easily solve a case."_

_"What nonsense!" he exclaimed. "There's no human who can have that kind of eye."_

_"Is that so?" I muttered. "Yes, indeed it is true. But, I just don't know how did I get it."_

_"Because 'young gun' can also mean 'a young man perceived as assertive and aggressively self-confident.'. And I have self-confidence and I am really confident enough that the police can't catch me." KID explained as he jumped out of the building and flew using his hang-glider._

_"Edogawa," I said, looking at the boy. "Do you know KID's reason for stealing the jewel?"_

_"I don't know." he said, smirking. "But, I think it is reasonable."_

_"You know, Edogawa," I said. "if you're a detective, you must always keep this in mind, 'A thief is still a criminal, even if his reason for stealing is reasonable. Because, stealing and theft are unforgivable crimes.'."_

_**"I think, I need your help."**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_**"The victim's dying message is the chemical formula of Paradichlorobenzene."**_

_"What!? The victim's dying message is 'C6H4Cl2'!?"_

_"So, the location is somewhere near Koheiki Street?" he asked._

_"Yeah." I replied. "And it seems to me that I'm having a bad feeling about this."_

_"Why?" Edogawa asked._

_"My parents know the 'Akazuki' family."_

* * *

While in the taxi with Hattori and Edogawa, I was thinking about my parent's relationship with the Akazuki family until Hattori asked me about it.

"So, what do ya mean by yer parents know the Akazuki family." he asked.

"My parents sometimes leave me to visit the Akazuki family." I said. "Of course, I only know their only daughter, Masami Akazuki."

"'Masami Akazuki'?"

"Yeah. She is my classmate last year. She is somewhat kind but, she's short-tempered."

"I see..."

"Oh, I think, we're here."

"Ah! Ye're right!"

I paid the driver and we got outside of the cab. There, stood the house of the Akazuki family. It's just a normal house like any other modern houses found here in Tokyo. There were police that were investigating the case. As we step inside, someone stopped us.

He is thin, somewhat tan, has bluish eyes and dark brown hair, wears a brown coat, white shirt, dark violet tie, brown pants and black shoes.

"C-Conan-kun? And Hattori-kun?" the man muttered. "What are you doing here? And who's this emo friend of yours?"

"First, we're here to investigate the case and two, Himitsu-nii chan is not an emo. His hairstyle is just like." Edogawa said.

"O-OK. B-But, we already have two detectives handling it." the man said.

"One of them is an adult and the other is a teenager. About the same age as me and Hattori, right?" I interrupted.

"Y-Yes..." the man answered, surprised.

"Excuse me sir but, I know those two."

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah. I am the teenager's friend and the man is one of my father's acquaintances."

"I-I see..."

"But, can I go inside with Hattori and Conan?"

"S-Sure..."

The man moved aside as we walked towards the door and opened it. We searched for the crime scene and I spotted a dead body. The three of us walked towards there and the murdered victim turned out to be Masami's father, 'Jirou Akazuki'. I scanned the area and saw the dying message written in blood. It was indeed 'C6H4'. The victim was stabbed by a knife through his chest. If I can remember, Shinra called me again while we're going here. He said that the estimated time of death was 12:30 p.m. - 12:40 p.m. Ten minutes, eh? Now, that was fast. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone hugged me that I fell on the floor.

"Argh...! What...was that...?" I mumbled.

"Himitsu-kun~!" the voice said.

I looked at the person who hugged me. She has azure eyes, brown hair tied in a ponytail, wears a white T-shirt and black shorts.

"M-Masami!?" I uttered.

Then, she hugged me again.

"It's been a very long time, you know!" she said happily. Then, she looked at me. "Himitsu-kun, why did the two of you leave me?"

"Of course, we have to."

"Eh...?"

Then, she started pouting on a corner of the room. I simply looked at her as I stood up. Then, someone poked my shoulder. As I looked behind, I saw Shinra and his father. I turned around to face them.

"Glad you came, Saijou!" Shinra greeted me.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Saijou-kun, your two new friends are so smart, especially the young kid." Daisuke-san (that's how I call Shinra's father) said.

"Edogawa?" I muttered. "Yeah, he is very smart too, despite he's around 6 or 7."

Then, Hattori and Conan approached us and told me the information.

"The inspector said that there are three possible suspects here." Hattori explained.

"Those are...?" I muttered, sitting on the couch just right beside.

"Shinji Matsubara, Shiro Echiyo and Hemi Satou." Shinra said.

"All suspects have perfect alibis." Edogawa said.

"Hmm...? Why?" I asked.

"Satou-san said that she was sick during the time of the murder. Her husband, Yami Satou-san confirmed it. And told us it was no doubt about it." Daisuke-san said.

"But, why was she listed as a suspect?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that she was one of the three workers who had a grudge towards the victim." Daisuke-san replied.

"I see. What about the other two?"

"Well, Matsubara-san was said to be smoking here and since the victim hates the smoke from cigarettes, he left and smoked outside at the backyard." Shinra said. "But, since he forgot something, he went to the convenience store. The clerk confirmed this. He said that he left the house at 12:20 p.m. and when he returned, he already saw the victim, dead. "

"In the other hand, Echiyo-san said that during the time of murder happened, left a voice mail at the victim's phone." Hattori said. "It was said that she'll be late for a few minutes. And she even said that she's at Beika-Koheiki bus stop."

"Beika-Koheiki bus station?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, it was said that there was even the noise of someone saying, 'Hey! The Beika-Koheiki bus will be leaving!' and another noise from the woman and her child." Edogawa said.

"What time was the message received?" I asked.

"12:34 p.m." Hattori answered.

"I see..."

I looked at the pouting Masami and approached her. I patted her back and smiled at her.

"Hey, Masami, don't pout." I said. "There's something I want to ask."

"W-What is it...?" she asked.

"Where...is your mother?"

"She went overseas 4 days ago."

"I see...But, what are your father's workers doing here?"

"My father usually held meetings here with his three workers-who are the suspects, by the way- here since the only ones who live here are my father and myself."

"I see. Thanks, Masami."

I left her and sat back on the couch again.

I took a deep breath and started to think about the happenings. But, after a minute or so, I finally realized who the criminal is. To double check my deduction, I pulled my long bangs to the right side and opened my right eye to review the events.

* * *

**(Guys! Do you think you know who the culprit is? Hope you do! Based from: Himitsu no Shinjitsu, Chapter Two: The Paradichlorobenzene Murder Case.)  
(Case made by the author-who is me-himself.)  
****(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)****  
**


	8. Revealing the 'Secret'

_**Chapter Eight: Revealing the 'Secret'**_

* * *

I reviewed and recalled every event that happened according to what the suspects claim. Hmm...Let's see...

The estimated time of death was 12:30 p.m. - 12:40 p.m. Ten minutes, eh? Hemi Satou-san was sick during the time of death. Hmm...Based from her looks, I think she is sick.

She wears a mask, looks pale, coughs, and her face is somewhat red. A fever, I guess...She's out of the list, then. If what she said is true.

Shinji Matsubara-san was the first to arrived here. Hmm...he was smoking here while chatting with the victim. But the victim couldn't resist the smoke so, Matsubara-san went outside. But, when I investigated the things he bought, it looks like drinks to me. I wonder why did he bought some? Also, he stayed at the store for a long time. When Shinra asked about it to the clerk (I told him to before-hand), the clerk's answer was that Matsubara-san kept smoking for about 20 minutes. If he left the house 12:20 p.m., then he arrived exactly when the victim is already killed. Hmm...What a smoker indeed! He is still smoking right now, anyway. I wouldn't be surprised, though. Anyway, I think he's out of the list.

And the last suspect, Shiro Echiyo-san. Her alibi is too weak to believe. But, there were sounds at the background while leaving the message. H-Hold it...! Something's strange.

My train of thoughts stopped when I suddenly started to doubt unto something. I opened my right hand as my long bangs slowly went back into its place.

"Oi, Shinra!" I called my friend. He turned at my direction and approached me.

"What's up?" he asked confidently.

"There's a missing piece." I said.

"Hmm...?"

"Echiyo-san's alibi, that is...I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can you go to the Beika-Koheiki bus stop and check its arrival and departure time for this afternoon?"

"Right away! I'll give you a call after checking it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As Shinra left the house, I went back into my thinking. I moved my long bangs again and opened my right eye once more.

While Shinra's investigating it, let me think about how the criminal killed the victim. It was like the usual one but, something bothers me...It's the couch I'm sitting on. It's somewhat crooked. But luckily, I wasn't able to fixed it or else my important evidences might disappeared. Anyway, why is this couch crooked? There is even a cut of a knife on the floor behind this couch. Could it possibly that the criminal hid here and waited for neither of the suspects to to be gone? But, why not killed while the others haven't appear? Which reminds me, Matsubara-san is always early and the victim praises him so much. While Echiyo-san is always the last. Could it possibly be that, the criminal was about to attack the victim but realized that Matsubara-san arrived?

Then, another one is the victim's dying message. 'C6H4' is really part of the chemical formula of Paradichlorobenzene which is, 'C6H4Cl2'. But, if the victim did planned to write the formula, but, why didn't he completed it? The victim's forefinger of his right hand that has a bloodstain on it is already at his waist, a little father from it. Wait...Is he saying the name of the criminal? But, none of the suspects' names have to do with it...Wait! One of them has to do with it! So, does that mean that person is the criminal? Well, I guess I will find out unless Shinra gives me the call.

The phone suddenly rang and I quickly answered it. I leaned on the couch and crossed my legs. I opened my hand once more and my longs bangs slowly went back to its place.

"Oh, Shinra! That you?" I asked confidently as I smirked.

**"Yeah! I got news for you!"**

"Really? So what is it?"

**"Today's afternoon schedule is...The arrival is 12:25: p.m. Departure is 12:30 p.m."**

"That so? Thanks. By the way, do you always hear something whenever Echiyo-san walks?"

**"Hmm...Now that you mentioned, I think I heard it. It was like 'tack!' 'tack!'. She's only wearing her socks...D-Don't tell me-!?"**

"Right...You just filled me in. Now, the puzzle is finished. And the picture I'm seeing right now is..."

**"Is...?"**

"A...red butterfly flying over a dead boy's body."

**"!"  
**

"Yep, I'll tell you the details when you're here."

**"Actually, I'm about to open the door."**

"That so? Then hurry up and open it and hang up already."

**"OK. Bye!"**

I kept my phone in my pocket as I stood up. Shinra is already inside as I looked at the door. I smiled and he smiled back. I approached everyone at the scene when the inspector made a false accusation to Matsubara-san.

"It's not me!" the man exclaimed.

"Indeed, it's not him." I said calmly.

The inspector, Hattori, Edogawa, Daisuke-san and the others looked at me. I simply smirked as I crossed my arms.

"W-What do you mean!?" the inspector asked.

"Let me tell you the deduction from the Secret 'Revealer'." I said.

Everyone were surprised from my words. Hattori slowly pointed at me.

"Y-Ye're really...that famous Secret 'Revealer' from this street...!?" he stammered.

I simply nodded and everyone became even more surprised. Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind.

"That's why I always trust Himitsu-kun whenever there's a case~!" that someone said.

"Oi, oi, Masami." I said as I looked behind. "You don't really have to be so proud about me. And about Shinra, too. And, will you please move aside and I'll explain my deduction."

Masami did moved aside and I looked at the audience. I simply smiled.

"The culprit is no other but..."

I made my eyes serious and glared at the criminal.

"Echiyo-san, it's you!"

Everyone became surprised as they looked at Echiyo-san's direction.

"I-Impossible!" she said. "I sent a message to the boss when he was already dead!"

"Indeed, you did." I said. "But, let me demonstrate the plan.

* * *

**Commercial:  
I'm using the 'Conan Doyle' writing at this state. Meaning if a certain line is like this ("...), the speaker who said that line is still speaking.**

* * *

"You were first aware that Matsubara-san is always early when it comes to meetings like this. So, you went here earlier and waited at that couch over there."

I pointed at the couch where I sat and everyone looked at it.

"It seems crooked." I continued. "So, I think it was probably that that's your hiding place. While you were there, you waited for the victim to sat on this couch and killed. When he finally sat down, you stood up quickly but suddenly, you heard the door opened. It was Matsubara-san that arrived. You were somewhat pissed off. Proof is that you stabbed the knife on the floor. Look behind the couch and you'll see."

Everyone rushed towards the couch and looked behind. Then, I heard the inspector.

"Ah! Indeed there is!" he exclaimed.

"No doubt 'bout it." said the other voice. That was Hattori.

"But, why would she do that?" and another voice said. That was Edogawa.

"Didn't I told you?" I said. "The criminal was pissed off when a 'witness' arrived at that time. I think you might get the point if you ask Echiyo-san's habit whenever she is pissed off."

Everyone looked at Echiyo-san but, she didn't answered.

"I know! It's that weird habit of hers!" Matsubara-san exclaimed as everyone went back to their position. "I know that! Whenever she is angry or pissed off, she usually stabs something on a certain object. You know during the time when I teased her, right, Hemi-chan?"

"Yes." Satou-san said as she coughed. "She went angry and stabbed a pen on her desk."

"I-I see..." the inspector mumbled. "What a habit, indeed!"

"Anyway, as I was saying." I said as I cleared my throat. "She stabbed the knife on the floor and waited for Matsubara-san to leave to smoke outside. I know that she knew that the victim couldn't resist the smoke. So, when Matsubara-san left, she took her opportunity to kill the victim.

"Then, she escaped and deposited the murder weapon and the gloves that you found at the trash bin. She quickly went to the nearest phone booth and waited for a short time. But, what she didn't know is that during that time, the victim wrote his dying message."

"You mean, the 'C6H4'?" the inspector interrupted.

"Yes." I replied. "Anyway, after waiting for a long time, she then, started leaving a message. But, during that time, I think, the Beika-Koheiki bus has already left."

"What do ya mean?" Hattori asked.

"The arrival of the bus is 12:25 p.m. and the departure is 12:30 p.m." Shinra explained. "If going to this street using the bus, the estimated time is 5 minutes. Which will still be during the time the victim was killed. I tested it, by the way. Anyway, the estimated time of death is 12:30 p.m. - 12:40 p.m. Meaning if she arrived at this place..."

"N-No...way!" the inspector mumbled. "B-But what about the background sounds we heard when she left the message?"

"Perhaps, she used a recorder and recorded the sound before hand. And used it today." I said. "Since you said that you didn't see a thing or two, it was under her right foot."

Everyone became surprised and looked at Echiyo-san's right foot. The inspector removed her socks and saw the recorder. When he played it, the exact same background sounds were heard.

"And my final proof is," I continued. "is the victim's dying message."

"B-But, I thought it has something to do with the formula of Paradichlorobenzene." the inspector said.

"No, it has nothing to do with it." I said. "It was that to make sure that the criminal would not erase it. Anyway, let me explain it to you. How do Japanese people pronounce the letter, 'C'?"

Everyone became silent while thinking about it but, Hattori realized it immediately.

"I-It's...'shi'..." he mumbled.

"Th-Then that means-!" Conan muttered.

"Correct." I said. "At this rate, 'C6' will be pronounced as 'Shi-ro'. Next, how do we, Japanese people pronounce, 'H'?"

"E-chi." Conan said.

"Right. So, 'H4' will be pronounced as 'Echi-yo'. Now, what do you get?"

"'Shiro...Echiyo'." the inspector mumbled.

"Right! That's why our criminal is Shiro-Echiyo-san!" I said. "Now, what do you say?"

Echiyo-san became motionless and speechless. Then, she fell unto her knees and cried.

"Everything that you said, Mr. Revealer." she said. "Is all correct."

"So, why is that you killed the man?" I asked calmly.

"He...He was the one...He was the one who killed my father during my 7th birthday!"

Everyone became surprised about it except for me, Shinra, Hattori, Edogawa and Daisuke-san.

"During my 7th birthday, while I was with my father, some burglars ransacked our house and one of them killed my father." she explained. "I realized that Boss Akazuki was the one who ordered those men to ransack and killed my father to break not my father's, but our family's reputation! That's why-! That's why-!"

Then, she cried so hardly. I approached Echiyo-san and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Echiyo-san, do you know the 'Paradichlorobenzene' novel?" I said as she nodded. "Then, you know that the boy in that story killed himself because his sin is too heavy, that's why he killed himself."

"So, what's the point?" Echiyo-san asked.

"You have a knife in your skirt's pocket. Please, for Heaven and for your father's sake, please, don't...kill yourself. Killing for someone's sake is not good because killing is killing. And killing is an unforgivable crime."

She was left speechless and the police took her away.

In the end, it was a case closed. The inspector thanked me, Shinra, Daisuke-san, Hattori and Edogawa for our help. All of us left. Shinra and Daisuke-san went to a restaurant while I headed back with Hattori and Edogawa.

"Oi, Saijou." Hattori said while we are chatting at the agency. "Why didn't you let the criminal die?"

I snickered. "You are not a detective if you let a a suspect kill himself. You are nothing but a murderer yourself!"

I stood up and left the agency. But, I didn't exactly left. Because if I did, then, I shouldn't have heard this conversation:

"Oi, Kudo, that Saijou guy, he said the exact same answer you told me the last time."

"Indeed, he did. Because, he is a detective, anyway."

I simply smirked. I think Kudo is some sort of nickname. But, I think it fits Conan perfectly, anyway!

* * *

**(It's too long, right? Tell me, it's too long. Sorry about that, anyway.)  
(By the way, if you're thinking that Saijou will discover Conan's identity, nope. Because he doesn't give a damn about it.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)  
Preview:  
Next chapter is all about Himitsu and Shinra being introduced in Ran's class! No case will happen! Just an ordinary daily life of Himitsu and Shinra.**


	9. Arrival of the Two New Students

_**Chapter Nine: Arrival of the Two New Students**_

* * *

First day of school. I was on my way to Teitan High School with Shinra. I noticed that he still has some of his bed hair and he kept yawning.

"Oi, don't tell me you slept late last night?" I said annoyingly.

"Maybe..." Shinra said with a yawn. "You know, 'Teitan' is just a good name for a school for detectives."

"Oi, oi. Just because it is the reversed for the word, 'Tantei' which means 'detective' doesn't mean that the school is for detectives."

"No way!"

"Indeed...Well, in your case, yes."

Shinra let out a sigh as I simply smiled. Suddenly, as we reached for the front gate, we spotted Ran with a friend. She looked behind and looked surprised.

"Himitsu-kun! Shinra-kun!" she called out.

We approached her, responding her call. She looked at us and looked even more surprised.

"You two are going to study here?" she asked surprisingly, pointing at us.

"Ah...Isn't it obvious?" I said. "Oh! Sorry about that. How rude of me."

"No, no. It's alright, Himitsu-kun." she said.

"Anyway, yeah. We decided that we should start studying here." Shinra said.

"Oh! This is our lucky day, Ran!" Ran's friend said.

"Sonoko!" she exclaimed, looking at her friend with an embarrassed face. Then, she looked at us. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's alright!" I said, waving my hand, telling her not to worry. "Anyway, it seems like you also have a friend here in Tokyo."

"That's right." Ran said. "This is my friend, Sonoko Suzuki."

"Pleasure to meet the two of you." Ran's friend said as I shake hands with her.

"I'm Himitsu Saijou. Pleasure to meet you, Sonoko." I greeted her.

"Oh, which reminds me, Himitsu-kun!" Ran said. "Why are you wearing a patient's eye patch and clipped your long bangs?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I made a 'Shh!' expression. And so did Shinra.

"Ah...You see," I began. "I thought that my hairstyle is not allowed in this school so, I decided to clipped them and wear a patient's eye patch."

* * *

**Commercial:**

**You know the white eye patch which is mostly wear by patients in a hospital? That's the one.**

* * *

"And also," Shinra said, as I heard him whispering. "-we thought that he might look weird. So, don't mind it!"

I made an annoyed face.

"I-I see..." Ran muttered. "Anyway, Sonoko, this is Shinra Kuromori-kun."

"I'm Sonoko Suzuki." Sonoko greeted as she shook hands with Shinra. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Suzuki." Shinra greeted. "I'm Shinra Kuromori."

"Oh! Also, Shinra-kun," Ran muttered. "-why are you wearing a turtleneck instead of your choker?"

"Oh, this?" Shinra muttered, pointing his turtleneck. "Well, I also thought that it might be weird for me to wear a choker."

Ran simply smiled then looked at Sonoko who (I think) wants to talk to her. Then, Sonoko whispered something to Ran's ear. I can hear it though. My sharp ears always helps me and they are very useful when it comes to these kind of moments. Or times...

"Ne, Ran-chan," Sonoko whispered. "Do you think these guys are weird?"

"What do you mean, Sonoko?" Ran whispered back.

"Look! Remember what they said? The eye-patch guy said that he clipped his long bangs and wore an eye patch because he thought that his hairstyle is weird."

"Because it is really weird. His long bangs reached his chin. And also, the reason that he usually covers it because Conan-kun told me that his eye is different."

What the-! Oi, oi!

"Different?" Sonoko mumbled.

"Yes." Ran answered. "But, Conan-kun said that his eye is very useful when it comes to cases."

"Eh!? H-He's a detective? L-Like that detective boy!?"

Detective boy? Ah, I think she's talking about Shinichi Kudo, that famous high school detective who also studied here. But, from what I have heard, he disappeared all of a sudden because of a big case. But, I'm not interested about him. I just don't give a damn or two when it comes to these kind of cases.

"Y-Yes." Ran muttered.

"I see..." Sonoko muttered. "Also, I think that turtle-neck guy is also weird."

Shinra? Come on, I don't think so...But, hold on...I think during the 'C6H4' case I think he wasn't...He wasn't...Oh, no...! Don't tell me he didn't wear his choker! Oh, damn!

"Is it because he said that he wore a turtleneck because he thought it would be weird for him to wear a choker?" asked Ran.

"Absolutely!" Sonoko said. "But, I think he's hiding something."

"You think so? Because, I think so, too...Conan said that he saw a scar that surrounds his neck."

W-What! I knew it...I knew it he didn't wear the choker!

"That so? Now, that seems not weird to me." Sonoko said.

Thank goodness, you said that.

"But, the only person who I think is weird is the eye patch guy." Sonoko muttered.

"Like I said, that is Himitsu-kun." Ran said.

"I know, I know. Anyway, about him, I think there's something weird about his eye."

"Is it because it's useful?"

"No. It's because it's weird. How did he get a different eye, anyway?"

"Who knows..."

I cleared my throat to interrupt their conversation. The two looked at my direction with surprised faces.

"Say," I said. "-why don't we come inside? I think, we might get late, though."

"Oh! You're right!" Ran said surprisingly. "What about if the four of us come inside?"

"Shinra and I will be happy to." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and the four of us went inside the building.

But, much to our surprise, it turned out that Shinra and I will be at the same classroom with Ran and Sonoko. Of course, we were glad. Then, the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats...Except for me and Shinra who decided to wait outside so that we can be introduced to the students.

When the teacher called us in, we went inside the room and stood in front of the students. All students looked at us with surprised and curious faces...Why is this happening to me again?

"Now then," the teacher said. "I would like you to introduce to our new students."

The teacher looked at us and nodded his head once. That means, we should begin introducing ourselves. I decided to introduced myself first.

"I'm Himitsu Saijou, 17. Pleasure to meet everyone of you." I said as I bowed.

"I'm Shinra Kuromori, 17. Pleasure to meet you all." Shinra said as he bowed.

Everyone started whispering at each other and we (I think) didn't mind about the noise. But, the teacher commanded everyone to keep quiet. Then, he turned to the two of us.

"Now then, you two may sit at those two empty seats behind Mouri-san and Masumi-san." the teacher said as we looked at the two empty seats behind.

* * *

**Commercial...again:**

**Just to be clear, I'm unsure where Sera's seat is but, I decided to make her sit beside Ran.**

* * *

We simply walked towards those seats and sat down. I was behind Ran while Shinra was behind a guy-looking girl. I assumed that's 'Masumi-san' which the teacher mentioned. Then, classes began.

While waiting for our Math teacher to arrive, everyone suddenly started swarming the two of us. In my case, they were like, 'Ne, Himitsu-kun! Can you tell some information about you?" or "Oi, Himitsu! Did something happen with your eye? You look like a pirate!" and then, "Shut up, Tarou!" or "Himitsu! Where do you come from?" or "Himitsu-kun, you interested in sports?" etc. etc.

In Shinra's state, it was like, "Shinra-kun! Do you have someone you like?" or "Shinra, why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's not hot here." or...Damn! Too many! Too many!

But, who made everyone shut up? It was me. I simply stood up and with Shinra's help, used Ran's voice. Wait-what!? Yeah, Ran's voice. Ran's voice is very scary whenever she's angry.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" I exclaimed loudly using Ran's voice that made everyone shut up and looked at me with surprised faces. "This is not the right time for interviewing! Guys, please, you can do it later at lunch! Do you all understand. Don't made me give you all a Karate kick."

Then, I kicked the air to show them what I meant.

"And by the way," I said in my original voice. "I only know Judo. I just know some Karate moves, that's why."

Everyone became surprised, even Ran.

Then, everyone shouted happily and loudly.

"Wow! That's exactly like Ran-chan!" Sonoko exclaimed with the crowd.

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed.

I looked at her and whispered, "Sorry, Ran. I'll explain later."

"It's alright, Himitsu-kun." Ran whispered back.

"Also, Shinra has something to do with this one too."

"Eh?"

Then, everyone quickly went back to their seats when the teacher arrived. Then, our class began. Finally, lunch time came and Ran approached us with the girl that sat in front of Shinra.

"Himitsu-kun," Ran muttered. "You said that you will explain."

"Yeah, right." I said I took a bite from my sandwich. "Actually, I-I mean-Shinra and I decided to use your voice because your voice sounds scary whenever your angry. And I did gave them the Karate kick warning."

"I see...But, why does Shinra have to do with it?"

"Shinra copied your voice and I lip-synced with it."

"Eh!? Sh-Shinra-kun copied...my voice?"

"Yeah! He learned it form his father who is a magician."

"Just like Kaito KID."

"Yeah, you do have a point, Ojou-san." Shinra said as he copied KID's voice. "But, unlike him, I'm a detective."

"R-Right..." Ran muttered. "Oh, I have someone to introduce to the two of you. It's the girl sitting in front of Shinra-kun."

"Yes." I said. "And she is...?"

"Sera Masumi," said the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. And also, Ran."

"Hmm...?" Ran muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me that the transfer students are the 'Secret Duo'!?"

"Ah!" Shinra, Ran and I exclaimed as Ran quickly covered Sera's mouth and the three of us made a 'Shh!' expression. Then, everyone looked at our direction.

"Eh!?" one of the girls exclaimed. "The Secret Duo!? I can't believe it's really them!"

Then the girls went, 'Kyaa!' and quickly rushed towards our direction. Oh, crap, not again. And then, everything became normal after the girls interviewed me and Shinra.

After school, Shinra and I walked home with Ran, Sonoko and Sera.

"Oh, we should go to Conan's school, right?" Sera said.

"Yes, you're right." Ran said. "Don't tell me Sera-san is excited to see Conan-kun, right?"

"Of course!"

"I knew it."

"Well, it can't be helped." I simply said as I let out a happy sigh. "That's a detective's blood. Just like me and Shinra. Whenever we want to meet each other, we are excited."

"Eh...?" Sera muttered.

"Yeah. But, it is unexpected for the two of us to meet another detective." I said.

"Eh!?" the girls exclaimed.

"H-How did you know Sera-san is a detective?" Ran exclaimed. I simply snickered at her question.

"Oh, nothing much." I said. "I just heard it from Edogawa."

"Eh...? Conan-kun did?"

I simply nodded. Then, we spotted Conan running towards us. When the boy stopped, all of us started walking.

"Say, Himitsu-nii chan," Conan said in his childish voice. "How was your day in Teitan High School with Shinra-nii chan?"

"Quite fine." I replied, smiling at him. "But all of the girls suddenly came charging at the two of us because we are the famous 'Secret Duo'. But, we were able to get the hang of it, thanks to Ran."

"Eh...? Which reminds me, don't you guys have a case to handle?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that the number of cases that kept coming at the agency are decreasing."

"Now, that you mentioned it, I think, I noticed that, too."

"Yes. And I think it's strange because Otou-san is a famous detective." Ran said.

"Even Heiji-nii chan has the same situation, too."

"Hattori? Wait, how did you know?"

"He called me."

"Eh...?"

And our conversation went into different topics. But at the very end of the day, everything is all normal. And I would admit, today is the best day ever.

* * *

**(Hope you can still read it because the words are too long. And also, the commercial's are necessary but, if you think it's not, let me know.)  
(Thanks for reading 'Seven Days of Love and Doubt' and 'Colors of Love' that reached 1000+ views! Thanks!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**

**Announcement:**

**Please read the following if you have time to read them:**

**The Language of Flowers and Poker Faces (CresentMoonTenshi) (She was the only person who reviewed in 'Seven Days of Love and Doubt' and reminded me that brainwashing people is bad. Sorry!)**

**(A/The) New Life (conan44ed) (He's my super cute and super kind 'little brother'. I was his co-writer while making the fifth chapter of the story.)**

**The Way to GO (conan 44ed) (I helped him make the first chapter of the story.)**


	10. Waiting For You

_**Chapter Ten: Waiting For You**_

* * *

**Himitsu's Dictionary:**

**'Himitsu no baka!' - 'Himitsu, you idiot!'**

* * *

I was, once again, alone by myself. Shinra went to Osaka with his father because of another magic show. I couldn't help but laugh annoyingly.

It was Wednesday, and there were no classes until Monday, that's why the teachers gave us lots of assignments and luckily, I was able to finish all of them yesterday. Today, I planned visiting Ran and Conan again so, I went to the agency and knocked on the door.

Ran opened the door and we greeted each other. I sat on the couch beside Conan who is reading a mystery novel. At Kogoro-occhan's desk was Kogoro-occhan himself, sleeping . I looked at Conan who was reading and closed the book.

"Still no case, eh?" I muttered, which made Conan surprised that he almost fell off on the couch.

"H-Himitsu-nii chan!?" Conan exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit the two of you." I replied. "And, I'm surprised that you're here."

"Oh! We got no classes today because the teachers are having a vacation for the whole week."

"Eh...?"

"By the way, where's Shinra-nii chan?"

"He's with his father again at Osaka. He's going to watch his father's magic show there."

"Eh...?"

Suddenly, the door creaked and a man in his mid-thirties stood at the entrance. He simply sat down on the couch facing the two of us.

"Oi, Ran! You have a visitor!" I called out.

Luckily, Ran was at the kitchen making tea. Then, I looked at Conan who is staring at the visitor.

"Do you have a case for Kogoro-oji san?" he asked in his childish voice.

The man nodded and the boy quickly went to Kogoro-occhan's desk and woke him up. When Kogoro spotted the man, he became wide-awake and sat beside me. Ran, who arrived at the same time, putted a tray of cups with tea on the table and stood beside her father.

Kogoro cleared his throat and fixed his posture.

"I am Detective Kogoro Mouri." he introduced himself to the visitor. "Who are you and what can I do for you, sir?"

"I am Ginzou Takimichi, a butler of the Inuzuki family." the visitor introduced himself. "My master, Master Hiro Inuzuki, wants you to come and visit him. He wants to meet you in person and will only tell the case to you."

My, what a secretive gentleman, this Hiro Inuzuki.

"Is that so?" the detective said. "I am willing to go to your master's house but, if you will allow me to bring company. My daughter, Ran, this boy, Conan and this other boy, Himitsu will be joining with me."

Ran and Conan became happy and I simply smiled.

"Really, Otou-san?" Ran asked happily.

"Of course!" the detective said proudly as he looked at his visitor. "But, how much will he pay?"

"About 500 thousand yen." Mr. Takimichi answered. Then, the detective held the visitor's hands.

"I will gladly accept your request!" he said happily.

Ran, Conan and I made such faces. But, I heard the detective cleared his throat.

"But, as I said before," he said. "Am I allowed to bring company?"

"If that's what you wish." said Mr. Takimichi.

The detective stood up, as if he is determined to solve the case.

"Alright!" he said. "I, Detective Kogoro Mouri, will solve this case easily! Bwahahahahaha!"

He kept laughing for a few seconds and after that, we went to the mansion owned by the Inuzuki's.

The mansion was white, concrete and based from the number of windows and verandas, has two floors. The front yard looks great with a fountain and trees growing everywhere. There was a stone path way that leads towards the mansion's main door. The butler opened the door for us and we were surprised from what we saw, which reminds me.

The surname, 'Inuzuki' is somewhat familiar to me...Now, where did I just heard that name...?

Anyway, the room also looks great to me. With bookshelves at the walls, some furniture, a gold chandelier hanging on the ceiling, two doors at the east and the west, some picture frames and a wide staircase at the front. We can see the second floor that has two parts: the west wing and the east wing.

"What a magnificent mansion!" the detective cried in amazement.

"Indeed!" said Ran.

"Well, this is to be expected from a rich family." I commented. "Besides, the Inuzuki family owns one of the famous trading companies here."

"Eh? H-How did you know?" Kogoro-occhan asked surprisingly.

"You see, Shinra and I are acquaintances with Inuzuki-san's daughter, Marise Inuzuki." I explained.

"Eh...?" Ran muttered.

"But, why didn't Inuzuki-san called the two of you instead?" Conan asked.

"How would I even know? Perhaps, it's because of Marise, herself." I answered.

"That is exactly right." a voice rang out. We looked at the voice's direction and saw a made in her mid-twenties. She has slightly pale skin, short, black hair and is wearing a maid outfit.

"Ah! Haruhi-san! It's been a long time." I greeted the maid happily.

"It's been a while too, Saijou-kun." she said.

"Y-You two know each other?" Ran asked as I looked behind to face her.

"Yeah. We sometimes visited the place because of Marise." I explained.

"Eh...?" Ran muttered. Then, I faced Haruhi-san.

"Where is Inuzuki-san?" I asked.

"He's right upstairs." she replied as she turned to Takimichi-san that kept laughing. "Ginzou-san, would you mind calling the master?"

"Right away." Takimichi-san responded. Then, he turned at us. "Now, pleasure excuse me."

The man went upstairs.

"So, what do you want to talk about with the master?" Haruhi-san asked.

"Well, you see, there is some case the master wants to discuss privately with Kogoro Mouri-san." I said, moving aside so that Haruhi-san can see the detective.

"Hello, Ma'am." greeted the detective. "I am Kogoro Mouri. It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi-san."

"Same here." Haruhi-san muttered.

Suddenly, we heard a voice coming from the stairway.

"Ara, ara, Haruhi-san," said the voice in an arrogant way. "Why do we have visitors right now?"

Everyone looked at the stairway and saw a lady that has the same age as mine, standing. She has brown, long hair with a half of her bangs clipped and had a fair skin. I can't tell what is her eye color but, I think it's somewhere near turquoise blue and teal green.

Then, I noticed that she noticed me and quickly rushed towards my direction and hugged me.

"Himitsu no baka!" exclaimed the lady as she hugged me tighter. Then, I felt her tears fell on my shoulder. From her voice, I was able to recognize her.

"Sorry, Marise." I said. "But, I-I mean-we had no choice but, to leave."

The lady moved away and faced me. She has a surprised look but with tears in her eyes.

"But, look." I added. "I'm back...But, Shinra's not with me. He's at Osaka with his father, but, the two of us are back again."

* * *

**Ran's P.O.V.**

"Hiimtsu no baka!" exclaimed the lady who suddenly hugged Himitsu-kun. I was shocked from what I've seen. Because, it's like me and Shinichi.

"Sorry, Marise." said Himitsu-kun. "But, I-I mean-we had no choice but, to leave."

I was even more surprised from what Himitsu-kun said. It feels like, if Shinichi came back to me and I told the same words the lady told to Himitsu-kun, it's like, Shinichi will say the same thing.

"But, look." Himitsu-kun said. "I'm back...But, Shinra's not with me. He's at Osaka with his father, but, the two of us are back again."

I don't mind Himitsu-kun saying the last two sentences but the words, 'I'm back.', it feels like...Shinichi will say the same words to me if he came back...So, I think, that lady must have experienced the same thing I'm experiencing now. But, lucky for her, the person-no,-the people she waited came back to her easily but in my case, he's still not.

Shinichi...when will you come back...? Hurry and come home, Shinichi...!

* * *

**Edogawa's P.O.V.**

Ran...Seeing her face like that, I think, she must have felt the same feeling. As I look at Saijou and the lady, it really feels like me, talking to Ran. But, not as Conan Edogawa but as Shinichi Kudo who really returned into her life...I wish I was Saijou, so that I can easily greet and apologize to the person, who I loved.

But, I don't think Saijou really likes the girl, I guess...But still...

Ran, wait for me! Someday, I will really come back to you...Really!

* * *

**(OK. We're breaking it up here, OK? Guys, be patient for a while, OK? Good!)  
(Based from: Himitsu no Shinjitsu, Chapter 3: The Mansion With a Strange Alarm)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow)**


	11. The Alarm and The Person Who Hated Me

_**Chapter Eleven: The Alarm and The Person Who Hated Me**_

* * *

_"Himitsu no baka!" exclaimed the lady as she hugged me tighter. Then, I felt her tears fell on my shoulder. From her voice, I was able to recognize her._

_"Sorry, Marise." I said. "But, I-I mean-we had no choice but, to leave."_

_The lady moved away and faced me. She has a surprised look but with having tears in her eyes._

_"But, look." I added. "I'm back...But, Shinra's not with me. He's at Osaka with his father, but, the two of us are back again."_

* * *

"Himitsu-kun," Ran called me. The lady and I looked at her direction. "Do you know her?"

"Ah, yeah." I said as I smiled at Ran. "This is Marise Inuzuki. She is my former classmate." Then, I looked at Marise. "Marise, that lady is Ran Mouri, daughter of that man over there, the famous detective Kogoro Mouri-san. And that boy over there is Conan Edogawa."

"It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." Marise said. "I am Marise Inuzuki, daughter of Hiro Inuzuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Kogoro-occhan said as he bowed slightly.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Conan said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Marise asked as she turned to me.

"Your father has a case he wanted to discuss privately with Kogoro-san." I explained.

"My father? I think he's at his room, I guess."

"Is that so? Then, we should wait for awhile." Then, I turned at the three. "Oi, let's have a seat, shall we?"

All of us sat down and waited until, we heard a thud. I scanned the room and saw Haruhi-san on her knees. As I rushed to her, I also heard another sound. As I arrived, I quickly confronted Haruhi-san.

"Haruhi-san, are you alright?" I asked as I looked around to search for the source of the sound. Then, I spotted a small, white basket, with a doll in it and a red light that kept going on and off. When I listened to the sound carefully, I realized that that white basket is playing the short version of Beethoven's 'Fur Elise'.

When the sound was gone, Haruhi-san stood up and picked up the white basket. Then, the music was played again.

"Haruhi-san," I said curiously. "What is that thing?"

"Oh! This is an alarm which the master bought two days ago." Haruhi-san answered as she looked at me. After a few seconds, the sound was gone and Haruhi-san placed on the top of the bookshelf-which probably, was the one that she accidentally bumped unto.

"An alarm?" a childish voice muttered. I looked behind then, below and, saw Conan.

"Yes." said Haruhi-san. "Inuzuki-sama loves to listen to classical music and so does Marise-san."

"Yes, I do love classical music." said Marise, who just arrived with Ran and Kogoro-occhan.

"That makes sense but, who wanted the alarm?" I asked again.

"It was my father and I. Both of us love Beethoven's and Mozart's." Marise answered.

"But, what is it for?" asked Conan.

"Someone lurks around here every night and at the next day, everything became a mess!" Haruhi-san explained. "Master thought that someone wants to rob something here so, he decided to buy an alarm but, even though he bought it, the same thing always happen. Because of that, the alarm keeps playing and playing until the batteries dry out. "

"So, that must be the case that Inuzuki-san wants to talk about with Kogoro-occhan privately, eh?" I muttered.

"Probably," Conan mumbled.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. As we look at the stairway, we saw Takimichi-san going down with a man in his mid-thirties. He has black ahoge hair, blue eyes, chubby and has a mustache. He is wearing a green shirt, brown pants, blue-violet socks and blue slippers.

Then, he looked at Occhan and approached him.

"Ah! Mouri-san!" he cried happily as he shake hands with Occhan. "I'm glad that you came! I'm HIro Inuzuki. Pleasure to meet you."

"Y-Yes..." Kogoro-occhan muttered. "I-It's pleasure to meet you two, sir."

I noticed that Inuzuki-san took a glance on me. Then, he turned away.

"Mouri-san," he said angrily, as he gripped Occhan's hand. "Why did you bring him!?"

"W-Who?" Occhan stammered. Then, Inuzuki-san pointed at me.

"_Him!_" he stated firmly. Everyone looked at me and became surprised. And so, was I.

"I-Is there something that I've done?" I stammered.

The man stomped his feet angrily as he approached. Then, he held me at my shirt's collar.

"_You!_" he said angrily. "_You _are the _one_ who broke my daughter's heart! You bastard!"

He then, slapped me very hard. A little amount of blood spitted out of my mouth and everyone became surprised. Then, I heard everyone say such things and I was able to recognized their voices.

"Master!" Takimichi-san and Haruhi-san exclaimed.

"Himitsu-kun!" Ran and Marise exclaimed.

After hearing their calls, I simply faced the man with cold eyes and he let me go.

Then, Marise and Ran approached me.

"Himitsu-kun, are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly as she touched my cheek.

"Otou-san!" Marise said. "Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Don't took pity on him, Marise!" Inuzuki-san exclaimed angrily. "_He_ is the one who broke your heart when he left with his friend! And from that day on, you didn't talk to anyone! To your other friends! To our acquaintances! To me! And, you didn't even smile even once! You just kept crying whenever you remember this young lad! This bastard!"

Everyone became surprised but, I didn't care. Then, Inuzuki-san looked at Ran.

"And you, young lady!" he exclaimed. "Don't touch that man! He will do the same to you! He will do the same just like what he did to my daughter! That's why you mustn't also took pity on him!"

Ran was wide-eyed and lower her head. Then, she spoke.

"But, Sir," she said. "I _am _still experiencing that kind of pain! The pain Marise-san experienced when Himitsu-kun left her, yes! I'm still experiencing it! Because that person...He...He still hasn't come back for real...!"

Ran...

Then, I noticed tears in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled towards to my side. Then, I placed my hand on her left shoulder.

"Sir," I said. "Please, sir, calm down. You have a case to discuss with Kogoro-san, right? Then, why don't the two of you go and discuss it? I might as well leave if this argument continues. And, I think you don't need my help, anyway."

I was about to leave but Marise held my hand as she said, "Wait!"

My eyes widened and I looked behind.

"W-We...need your help, Himitsu-kun." Marise said, not looking at me. "That's why...Please, don't leave..."

I was surprised, at first but, I simply smiled after that.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving." I said calmly, giving off a smile. Then, everything became fine.

"Tsk!" Inuzuki-san muttered. "I think, the discussion about the case might finish until dinner time. So, please, make yourselves comfortable." Then, he looked at Kogoro-occhan. "And, Mouri-san,"

"Yes!" Occhan answered.

"You will come and join with me upstairs." Inuzuki-san said.

"I understand." Occhan replied.

"And, as for Himitsu-kun," Inuzuki-san said, as he glared at me, "You will stay here with everyone until dinner, OK?"

"Understood." I said. Then, I looked at Marise. "You can let my hand go now."

Marise became surprised and turned red and quickly released my hand. I simply smiled at her, even she's not looking at me. Then, Occhan went upstairs with Inuzuki-san while the rest of us killed our time by playing cars and reading books.

And finally, dinner arrived...

* * *

**(I'm going to cut here once more. I'm truly sorry about it. Anyway, I am going to make the case occurred at night because of the trick I just thought of. And by the way, I forgot to state this at the story but, it was afternoon there!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks!)**


	12. Murder in the Darkness

_**Chapter Twelve: Murder in the Darkness**_

* * *

_**Previously on 'The Two New Detectives'**_

_"Mouri-san," he said angrily, as he gripped Occhan's hand. "Why did you bring him!?"_

_"W-Who?" Occhan stammered. Then, Inuzuki-san pointed at me._

_"Him!" he stated firmly. Everyone looked at me and became surprised. And so, was I._

_"I-Is there something that I've done?" I stammered._

_"You!" he said angrily. "You are the one who broke my daughter's heart! You bastard!"_

_He then, slapped me very hard. A little blood spitted out of my mouth and everyone became surprised._

_Then, Marise and Ran approached me._

_"Himitsu-kun, are you alright?" Ran asked worriedly as she touched my cheek._

_"Otou-san!" Marise said. "Why would you do such a thing!?"_

_"Don't took pity on him, Marise!" Inuzuki-san exclaimed angrily. "He is the one who broke your heart when he left with his friend! And from that day on, you didn't talk to anyone! To your other friends! To our acquaintances! To me! And, you didn't even smile even once! You just kept crying whenever you remember this young lad! This bastard!"_

_"And you, young lady!" he exclaimed. "Don't touch that man! He will do the same to you! He will do the same just like what he did to my daughter! That's why you mustn't also took pity on him!"_

_"But, Sir," she said. "I __am _still experiencing that kind of pain! The pain Marise-san experienced when Himitsu-kun left her, yes! I'm still experiencing it! Because that person...He...He still hasn't come back for real...!"

_Then, I noticed tears in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled towards to my side. Then, I placed my hand on her left shoulder._

_"Sir," I said. "Please, sir, calm down. You have a case to discuss with Kogoro-san, right? Then, why don't the two of you go and discuss it? I might as well leave if this argument continues. And, I think you don't need my help, anyway."_

_I was about to leave but Marise held my hand as she said, "Wait!"_

_My eyes widened and I looked behind._

_"W-We...need your help, Himitsu-kun." Marise said, not looking at me. "That's why...Please, don't leave..."_

_I was surprised, at first but, I simply smiled after that._

_"Don't worry, I'm not leaving." I said calmly, giving off a smile. Then, everything became fine._

_"Tsk!" Inuzuki-san muttered. "I think, the discussion about the case might finish until dinner time. So, please, make yourselves comfortable." Then, he looked at Kogoro-occhan. "And, Mouri-san,"_

_"Yes!" Occhan answered._

_"You will come and join with me upstairs." Inuzuki-san said._

_"I understand." Occhan replied._

_"And, as for Himitsu-kun," Inuzuki-san said, as he glared at me, "You will stay here with everyone until dinner, OK?"_

_"Understood." I said. Then, I looked at Marise. "You can let my hand go now."_

_Marise became surprised and turned red and quickly released my hand. I simply smiled at her, even she's not looking at me. Then, Occhan went upstairs with Inuzuki-san while the rest of us killed our time by playing cars and reading books._

_And finally, dinner arrived..._

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table at the dining room which is-by the way- at the second door at the east wall at the first floor. Everyone is excited, but not me. Why? Because I have there are two things which I have never thought it would be or happen. One; Marise missed me so much when Shinra and I transferred out at school and two; her father really hated me-and probably, Shinra too-, because of Marise's change of personality.

I noticed that there was a storm around the area when I checked my iPhone for the news. But, the night is quite calm but the rain still kept pouring outside.

Everyone sat down and started eating dinner. The main dish was roasted chicken-(snickered) I wouldn't be surprised about that because it's usual...anyway,-side dishes are various sea foods-mostly, shrimp and fish-and the dessert is strawberry cake with vanilla icing. I would admit, it was a delicious meal.

While eating dinner, Inuzuki-san had a chat with Occhan.

"Mouri-san," Inuzuki-san said. "Would like to stay here for the night?"

"W-What...?" the detective muttered.

"I heard that there'll be a storm sooner or later. And also, I want you to guard this floor so that you can catch the culprit who keeps making noises every night that the alarm keeps alarming nonstop."

At the moment when Inuzuki-san said, 'that the alarm keeps alarming nonstop', curiosity led me to it. If the alarm is located at the bookshelf where Haruhi-san just bumped into, then, that means they can also hear a thud. But, I think they are upstairs and the thud was covered by the sound of the alarm.

"I-If it is fine for you...I-I guess..." Occhan said.

Then, we went back eating our dinner. But, it still worries me about the culprit who keeps making noises every night here. Then, I decided to ask Haruhi-san about it but, she wasn't there. Then once more, we heard a thud. I quickly stood up and went outside the room and scanned the area. I noticed it was Haruhi-san once more and the 'Fur Elise' playing alarm alarmed once more.

"Haruhi-san, are you alright?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

"I-I'm fine..." she answered.

I looked at the bookshelf which is being stand by Occhan and Takimichi-san. Ran putted the alarm back where it was. After the alarm stopped playing, I was about to ask a question but suddenly, Inuzuki-san scolded her.

"You clumsy, good-for-nothing maid!" he exclaimed. "You should be careful next time or else, I will fire you!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Haruhi-san quickly answered.

"Hmph! The next time you will bumped unto this bookshelf again, there will be no excuses. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!"

Then, the rest went back to dinner. But, the only one who I noticed that didn't joined with the others was Edogawa.

"Say, Haruhi-san," I began. "When did the noises began?"

"I-I...I don't remember..." Haruhi-san replied sadly.

"I see...Sorry."

"It's alright. L-Let's go back to dinner, shall we?"

"Ah...sure."

Then, the three of us (Reminding you. Edogawa was there.) went back to the dining room and finished our dinner.

After dinner, I decided to take a shower upstairs. Luckily, I have a spare change of clothes. After taking a shower, I went to my designated room, which is the room beside that of Marise's. I changed my clothes and sat on the bed for a few minutes.

I am still wondering about the serial happenings in this house. Like the alarm that kept alarming every night...Then, I heard the thunder roared outside. Rain kept pouring outside and still, I kept thinking about the mystery of the alarm that kept alarming. Then, I looked behind as the door of my room creaked.

I saw Edogawa in his white shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue slippers. He is still wearing his glasses.

"Himitsu-nii chan," Edogawa said somewhat childish but his voice is somewhat like that of an adult's. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Then, he walked towards me and sat on my bed. I simply smiled at him and answered, "It's because of the mystery here. What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm also thinking about the same thing." he answered.

"But, why are you here?"

"Ojii-san's snoring is so loud that I can't sleep. And Ran-nee chan slept at Marise-nee chan's room."

"I see..."

"Which reminds me, what's with your attire, Himitsu-nii chan? Especially, your hair."

"Oh this?"

You see...OK, let's start with my hair. I tied it in a (short) ponytail but the bangs remained the same. In the other hand, I'm wearing my sleeveless turtleneck and my khaki pants which I wore when we came here.

"It's noting." I replied. "It's just that I always tie it like this because the air is somewhat cool."

"Eh...?" Edogawa muttered.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. Luckily, the door of my room was left open. Edogawa and I rushed outside and went downstairs. Everyone also came out of their rooms. I heard the 'Fur Elise' playing alarm and the lights were already on. I spotted Haruhi-san and perhaps, she's the one who turned it on. We reached downstairs and much to our surprise and shock...Inuzuki-san was found under the bookshelf where the alarm was placed. And the alarm was beside him, playing Beethoven's 'Fur Elise'.

* * *

**(The investigation will begin after a few days of making the chapter. I'm bored right now so, if everyone notices that the plot gets boring, I truly sorry about it because of me. (=_="))  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. And, I'm thanking a certain person who is the only one who favorited this. Thanks, Niie-pyon-san.)**


	13. The Unforgivable Truth

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Unforgivable Truth**_

* * *

It was 10:00 p.m. Thunder roared and the rain kept pouring endlessly. But, right in front of us is the dead body of Hiro Inuzuki-san, under the fallen bookshelf and the toppled alarm beside him. Books scattered around him. His hand has blood on it and his head is bleeding.

Everyone watched me as I approached towards the body to check his pulse. But, it stopped. I shook my head to tell them that the man is already gone a few minutes ago. I noticed a piece of paper out of the man's pocket and quickly kept it without anyone knowing.

I looked behind as Marise fell unto her knees and cried. Haruhi-san approached her and patted her back and Marise hugged the maid. The maid, in turn, hugged back.

"The man is dead." I said as I stood up. "He died about a few minutes ago. Based from my examination, the victim died about 10 minutes or so."

"Let's see," Kogoro-occhan muttered as he rested his chin on his pointer finger, thinking. "If the victim died about 10 minutes ago, and the time right now is 10:00 p.m., his estimated time of death is 9:50 p.m."

"Meaning the criminal committed the crime during that time. Then maybe, the criminal committed the crime earlier or so." I said as I turned to everyone else. "Who was the last person who saw the victim alive and what time is that?"

"M-Me..." Marise answered as she stood up with Haruhi-san's help. "T-The time is...9:35 p.m."

"How did you know the exact time?" I asked.

"M-My father came into my room and scolded me for being up so late and even told me the time. So..."

"I understand. So that means...we will check everyone's alibis during 9:35 p.m. - 9:50 p.m., starting with Marise."

"W-Well, I was by myself in my room until Ran-san arrived."

"What time was that?"

"Around 9:45 or so."

"I see...Next, Ran."

"Yes. I stayed at Otou-san's room with Conan-kun but since, he was noisy in his sleep, I decided to go to Marise-san's room." Ran explained. "The time is probably 9:45 or so."

"No doubt about it, Occhan?" I asked as I turned to Occhan.

"Y-Yes, no doubt about it. I did heard the door opened and closed." answered Occhan.

"As for me, I took a shower around 9:40 p.m. and returned to my room. When I checked the clock, it was 9:47 p.m. After that, I was alone in my room. Then, Edogawa arrived. I think he arrived about three minutes before we heard the scream. Isn't that right, Edogawa?" I said as I turned to Edogawa.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." the boy answered.

"Next is Haruhi-san." I said as I turned to the Haruhi-san.

"Y-Yes..." she muttered. "I was at the dining room here with Takimichi-san."

"And what were the two of you doing there?"

"W-We usual stay there for the night in order to catch the culprit. Master told us to. Isn't that right, Takimichi-san?"

"Y-Yes." Takimichi-san replied. "N-No doubt about it."

"That means, only the two of you can do it since the rest of us were in our rooms and no one else came outside." I said.

"N-No way!" the two exclaimed.

"Anyway, we will do a body search to the two of you and to the dead man." I explained. "Occhan, you will check Takimichi-san while Marise and Ran will check Haruhi-san. The boy and I will do the body search to the dead man."

"O-OK." said Occhan. "But, are you sure about that? The brat might disturb your work."

"No, he will not. He _is _very helpful." I replied with a smile.

Then, Occhan, Ran, Marise, Haruhi-san and Takimichi-san went upstairs to do the body check while Edogawa and I searched for some evidences at the man's body.

"Ne, Himitsu-nii chan," Edogawa said in his childish voice. "Why didn't you remove the ponytail?"

"Why would I?" I snickered. "It's cool here since it's raining. With my hair down, I feel somewhat hot."

"Eh...?"

We continued our search until I found something in the man's hand. It is a pin of some sort.

"You found something, Himitsu-nii chan?" Edogawa asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's a pin. But, who owns it?"

"Ah! It's my pin!" a voice rang out. I looked behind and saw everyone.

"Whose pin?" I asked.

"My pin." Takimichi-san said. "I finally found it!"

"Now, that's strange..." Occhan muttered. "How could that pin went to the victim's hand? Of course! It's because you, Takimichi san, are the culprit!"

Everyone became surprised and looked at Takimichi-san.

"W-What are you talking about, Mouri-san!?" the butler stammered. "I-I didn't kill the master!"

"It's true." I said as I stood up and crossed my arms. "If Takimichi-san is the culprit, then that means two things: Takimichi-san's blazer must have ripped mark on it and the wire thing at the pin must be neither straighten or if possible, broken."

"Then, that leaves us to Haruhi-san, she's the culprit!" Kogoro said as he looked to the maid. Everyone looked at her surprised but the maid simply laughed...evilly and glared at us and gave off an evil smile.

"Yes, that is right. I _am_ the culprit." she said. "But I have a challenge to you, detectives."

Everyone became even more surprised from the maid's words.

"S-So, you really did it, Haruhi-san!?" Occhan exclaimed.

"That's right but, you need to know how I killed the Master and the proof!"

"E-le-men-ta-ry." I muttered slowly. "The trick is simple, let me explain."

Everyone looked at me with surprised faces as I simply smirked.

"Let's back up a little bit and let me ask a few questions to some people. First off, Takimichi-san." I began as I turned to the butler. "-when did you notice that your pin is missing?"

"M-Missing!?" Occhan cried. "H-How come?"

"Didn't Takimichi-san said that he 'finally found' the pin he is looking for?" I said. "Then that means, someone stole the pin. So as I said, when did you notice that your pin was missing?"

"T-This morning." Takimichi-san stammered.

"Did Haruhi-san visited your room?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, she did."

"So that means, while you were not looking, she secretly stole the pin and kept it for a while." I said. "Then, next question, I don't know if she is the right person to ask but, Marise,"

"Y-Yes?" she muttered.

"How many times do you think the alarm will keep alarming until the batteries dry out?" I asked.

"W-What!?" Occhan exclaimed.

"Yes, that alarm needs batteries in order to alarm." I explained. "And, the alarm will keep alarming until the batteries dry out. So, Marise?"

"Hmm...L-Let's see...Perhaps, about thirty times, I guess." Marise answered.

"I see." I muttered. "Now, you see, the reason for that serial alarming of that alarm every night was that the criminal wants to know how many times the alarm will keep alarming until the batteries dry out."

"S-So that means...?" Occhan muttered.

"Right, if the batteries dry out, the alarm will not alarm anymore. Now, during that time, the culprit never knew and he gave up. So, he decided to think of another plan in order to make sure if he kill his target, the alarm won't make a noise. Then, he noticed that under the alarm was a switch. Then, he came up with another plan. And that is, turning the alarm off using the switch under the alarm." I explained as I turned to Edogawa. "Edogawa, mind if you get that alarm?"

The boy responded by getting the alarm and giving it to me. I smiled as I get it and showed it to everyone the switch. Everyone looked closer (except for Haruhi-san) and looked surprised as they saw the switch.

"I see..." Kogoro-occhan muttered as he looked at Marise. "But, you seemed surprised, Marise."

"Yes, I am." she said. "Because, I never knew that the alarm had a switch."

"Now then, let's skip the events until this...afternoon when we arrived." I continued. "Haruhi-san then, introduced us to the alarm and explained it to us. So, anyway, that dinner, she was thinking of the plan. But, when she bumped unto the shelf for the second...and the first time, it was on purpose, undoubtedly.

"Then, she putted this paper under the victim's room's door." I said I showed the paper to them. As they looked closer, they read the contents.

"_'Come here tonight at the first floor'._" Occhan read it. "-'_and wait in front of the bookshelf where the alarm is. I'll tell you who the criminal is. Signed, Haruhi'_. I see...This was written so that Haruhi-san can lure Inuzuki-san down here."

"Exactly." I said. "When she realized that Inuzuki-san was already downstairs, she made an excuse to you, right, Takimichi-san?"

"R-Right." he said. "She is going to the restroom which is right next to the dining room."

He pointed at the door next to the dining room's door.

"I see!" Kogoro-occhan exclaimed. "Because between these two doors is this bookshelf."

"Right. Then, while Inuzuki-san is waiting for Haruhi-san, that's when she murdered him, using a book whose cover is as hard as metal."

"A book whose cover is as hard as metal!?" Occhan cried.

"That's it! The giant metal CD case!" Marise muttered. "We usually put it at at this bookshelf."

"Could it be this one?" Edogawa said childishly as he showed us the blood-stained giant, CD case.

"Yes! That's the one." Marise exclaimed. "But, it's somewhat heavy...If Father fell on the floor then, Takimichi-san would've heard it!"

"No, he wouldn't." I said. "Because, Takimichi-san, you were asleep inside the dining room, right?"

"H-How did you know!?" Takimichi-san exclaimed.

"Your hair is somewhat messy. It tells me that you slept. Why is that?"

"H-Haruhi-chan gave me a cup of coffee to stay awake. But, after drinking it, I felt even more sleepy."

"Perhaps, she putted sleeping pills in it."

"T-Then, what about the alarm?" Marise asked.

"Perhaps, she already turned it off using the switch."

"I-I see..."

"Anyway, as that murder happened, Haruhi-san putted the CD case on top of the bookshelf. Then, she putted the alarm on the floor and turned it on. Then, all she have to do is to push the book shelf and as it landed on the victim, the alarm will toppled and then, the alarm rings. Then, she turned on the lights and simply screamed. How is it?"

"What about the proof?" Haruhi-san asked.

"Why is your white handkerchief have blood on it? And why are your shoes have bloodstains on it?" I simply asked.

She looked surprised as he looked at her handkerchief that was sticking out and her shoes that had some bloodstains.

"I-It's ketchup!" she said. "T-The ketchup bottle spilled on my shoes! S-So, I-!"

"Oh yeah? Well then, would you mind me_ tasting_ it?"

Everyone became surprised as I approached at Haruhi-san and sat on me feet. I took some of the 'ketchup' using my finger and simply licked on it.

"It doesn't have a taste." I said as I stood up and licked my lips. "That means, it's blood. If we are going to examined it and it turned out to be the victim's blood, off you go to jail because the storm has calmed down and the sun is about to rise up."

Everyone looked outside through a window and saw that the sun is almost shining. I simply smiled and turned to Ran.

"Ran, mind if you call the police?" I said.

"S-Sure!" she said.

"I'll go with her." Marise said.

"OK." I simply muttered as I turned to Haruhi-san. "Now, how about it, Haruhi-san? Challenge, accomplished. But, tell us, why did you easily admit your crime? But, tell us first why did you kill the man."

Haruhi-san sighed before answering. "You see, that man, he...he...he broke my father's image at his company by firing him!"

"Broke his image?" Occhan muttered.

"Yes! That man, Inuzuki-san, he broke my father's image at his company! Inuzuki-san fired him just because my father's tie has the same color as that of Inuzuki-san's tie! He even fired him in front of my father's co-workers! And that tie, is my mother's gift to him! That's why my father...c-committed...suicide!" Haruhi fell on to her knees and cried. "That's why I decided to be his maid and killed him!"

She then stood up and smiled at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I easily admitted the crime because," she continued. "Because, I know that I'll be easily found out so, there. You did very well, Himitsu-kun. Even without the help from that little boy, you can still solve it."

I simply approached Haruhi-san and slapped her.

"You imbecile!" I exclaimed. "You just killed my friend's father, you idiot!"

I panted a few seconds and simply sighed.

"Now, I don't even know if she can move on into her new life!" I said. "And, I know that she even trusted you, Haruhi-san. But, why killed her father just because of revenge!? Indeed, humans are mysterious creatures. Always taking revenge for their love's sake."

Then, the police's sirens were heard and I told my last words to Haruhi-san.

"You are nothing but a trustful but yet, a worthless maid."

* * *

While the police investigate the scene and took Haruhi-san, Marise approached me.

"Ne, Himitsu," she said. "Those words that you told to Haruhi-san, is that true?"

"You know I said a _lot_ of words to her." I snickered.

"The part where you said that you don't even know if I can move on into my new life. Is that true?"

"Isn't it obvious? I cared for you, Marise. That's why I told those words to her."

"T-Then...do you...love me?"

"That question is awkward but sorry, no. I simply care you because you're one of my friends, you idiot."

"Himitsu-kun, we're going!" Ran called me.

"OK. Gotta go. See you next time, Marise!" I said as I run towards Occhan, Edogawa and Ran. Then, we left Marise alone with Takimichi-san.

Indeed, I wonder if she could really move on? Nah! Whatever! I don't give a damn or two to other' people's lives.

* * *

**(Whew! My last masterpiece! I'm so tired of typing right now! Anyway, did I have any mistakes? If I do, let me know! But, this case is so fun to write! Anyway, don't worry! Next chapters will be full of excitement and adventure! Trust me!)  
(Based on 'Himitsu no Shinjitsu', Chapter Three: The Mansion with A Strange Alarm)  
(RFF, people! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Only one favorited this though...But, I'm fine with that!)**


	14. Cards of Doubt and Poker Faces

**_Chapter Fourteen: Cards of Doubt and Poker Faces_**

* * *

**Warning: Kaito's not here but, we will only see how Himitsu plays the game, 'Doubt'.**

* * *

I visited the agency once more but, Shinra is still in Osaka with his father because of a murder case that occurred. But, I'm fine with that. Maybe he will meet Hattori there. But I don't even give a damn.

As I opened the agency's door, I saw Ran and Edogawa playing cards. They looked at me as I opened the door.

"Ah! Himitu-kun!" she exclaimed. "Come in!"

I walked and sat beside Edogawa and looked at his cards. King of Hearts, Jack of Clovers, Queen of Diamonds and Ace of Spades. Woah! Nice combination. If only there was a Joker...No, I don't think so.

Then, Conan took the 'King of Hearts' card and placed it on the table, facing downward.

"King of Clovers!" he cried. I was surprised but I simply smirked when I realized what their game was, 'Doubt'. Oh, good times. Wait! Then that means, there's a Joker. Now, that I think about it.

I remembered Shinra and I played that game a lot of times when we are testing Shinra's Poker Face. Sometimes, he plays the game with Daisuke-san, too.

"Hmm...Well, I think that's fine." Ran muttered as she examined the card.

"You're wrong again, Ran-neechan." Conan said childishly as he showed the card to Ran.

"No way!" Ran muttered. "then, I'll have to get three cards again."

"Heehee!"

"Geez, you're so good at this game, Conan-kun."

"Because of two things. One; he is a detective and two; his Poker Face is hard to read whether he is lying or not." I snickered.

"Eh! Himitsu-kun, you know how to play this game, too?" Ran asked.

"Yep! Shinra and I played it a lot."

"Eh...? Hey, Himitsu-kun,"

"Hmm...?"

"Can we switch?"

"Hey! That's unfair, Ran-neechan!" Edogawa cried.

"But, you already won, Conan-kun." said Ran, smiling at the boy.

"Eh...? OK, fine! I'll play with Himitsu-niichan but, he'll use your cards."

"OK. Here you go, Himitsu-kun."

Ran gave me her cards but, I was somewhat surprised when I realized that her cards were ten. (sigh) Oi, oi. I sat on the other couch facing Edogawa.

"OK, so, it's my turn, right?" I muttered.

Edogawa simply nodded and I smiled. My cards are:

Seven Diamonds  
Three Clovers  
Five Hearts  
Ace of Hearts  
Jack of Spades  
Eight Clovers  
Nine Diamonds  
Three Spades  
Queen of Spades  
Eight Hearts

I picked the 'Nine Diamonds' and putted on the table facing downward.

"Nine Diamonds." I said as I smirked at Edogawa. The boy kept thinking for a few seconds.

Then, he said, "Check!"

I shook my head, and showed Edogawa the card. No doubt, it's indeed, the Nine Diamonds card.

"Too bad, wrong guess." I said, smirking at the boy.

"N-No way!" he muttered as he picked three cards from the deck.

Then, he putted a card, facing downward and said, "Eight Diamonds."

"Check!" I said immediately. "For the real card is actually, 'Ace of Diamonds'."

Edogawa became somewhat paralyzed when his eyes widened. He simply smirked and showed the card to me. It is indeed, the 'Ace of Diamonds'. He started picking three cards as I widened my smirk and picked my next card, Queen of Spades.

"King of Spades." I said I putted my card facing downward on the table. I looked at Edogawa as he looked at the card on the table.

"I-I'm...fine with that." Edogawa said.

"Nu-uh! Wrong guess, again, Edogawa." I said, showing the card to Conan. "It's actually the Queen of Spades."

Conan gritted his teeth as he putted his next card on the table.

"Ace of Clovers!" he exclaimed.

"OK. Next, Jack of Spades."

"Fine with that, too. Now, my turn. Queen of Hearts!"

"Check! Real card: King of Hearts. Next, Seven Clovers."

"Check! Next, Three Hearts!"

"Check! Real card...The Joker!"

Then, I felt my heart beat so fast. Then, the game became exciting. When Edogawa flipped the card, I was right after all.

"You win, Himitsu-nii chan." he said. "You found the Joker. But, your Poker Face is really hard to read."

"Yes, you're Poker Face is even more better than Conan-kun!" Ran added. "Where did you learn how to do it?"

"Well, let's say it's from the Master of Poker Faces...And also, if we meet again, I should thank him because of his quote, too. That is, '_Smiles and laughter are always good but, never forget your Poker Face._'."

Then, I was somewhat suprprised when Edogawa's eyes widened.

"T-That is...That line is...!" he stammered.

"Right," I smirked. "It's from the Master of Poker Faces, after all. Rather, from the famous, phantom thief of Japan, Kaito KID."

"Eh...?" Edogawa muttered as he smirked and his voice sounded like an adult. "From that thief, himself?"

"Yep, no doubt about it." I simply replied.

Then, after the game, Edogawa kept all the cards in a card case and started reading a book. Ran, in the other hand, went outside to buy some snacks for the two of us. Silence occurred for a few minutes until Edogawa said something.

"Himitsu-nii chan," he said, in an adult-like voice. "Did Shinra-nii chan also learned the Poker Face from him, too?"

Yeah," I answered as I leaned on the couch. "In fact, he mastered it very fast. As expected from a magician like him."

"Magician?"

"Yeah, Shinra is not only a detective but also a magician. Do you remember Daisuke-san from the C6H4 case?"

"Ah! That black, long-haired man who uses a red ribbon to tie his hair into ponytail?"

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Imagine Pirate Spain (of Hetalia)'s hair and you can imagine what Daisuke-san's hair looks like...Except, you must change the hair color into black.**

* * *

"Yeah, it's him."

"Then that means, I knew him. So, why?"

"Actually, he is Shinra's father and he's a retired detective and currently, he is magician that performs magic shows around Japan. Sometimes, he brings Shinra along with him."

"I see. But, Shinra-nii chan learned the Poker Face from him, not from his...father, right?"

"Exactly."

"Then that means, we have three masters of Poker Faces."

"They are...?"

"Shinra-nii chan, you and the _real _master of Poker Faces, _him_."

"Eh...?"

Silence occurred for a few minutes but I broke it when I asked Edogawa a question.

"Na, Edogawa," I asked. "Why are you really that obsessed in catching KID?"

Edogawa sighed happily before answering. "Isn't it obvious? I am a detective and he is thief. And thieves are criminals. We, detectives and police, catch criminals like him. That's why."

"Eh...? Say, Edogawa,"

"Hmm...?"

"What will you do...if KID is actually right in front of you?"

"Of course, I will-! W-Wait! D-Don't tell me that you're-!?"

"No, no, no! I'm not KID! I'm just kidding! Besides, I don't even like the color white or know a single kind of magic trick."

"I-Is that so...? S-Sorry about that, Himitsu-nii chan."

"Don't worry about it, Edogawa! I'm really that used in fooling people around using jokes...Serious jokes, to be specific."

"Oi, oi."

"Sorry!"

Then, our conversation continued on until Ran arrived with our snacks. But, at the end of the day, I went home happily. I don't really want to give you all the details but, the point of today's story is, I am no master of Poker Faces. I am just a mere detective who solves crime. That is all.

* * *

**(Phew! I wrote this about three times because the computer went on and off because of the power...Sorry. Now, anyway, about the previous chapter, the one about the 'same tie' thing is a reference from 'How I Met Your Mother'. You will know the episode if you watched it or if you're going to watch it.)  
(So, I was thinking about KID making his second appearance at the next chapter or at the later chapters. Hmm...Let me think about that.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! Sankyuu, minna! (Thanks, everyone!))**


	15. An Unexpected Turn of Events

_**Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Turn of Events**_

* * *

I was at my usual desk in my usual room at Teitan High School. It was lunch time during that time and Shinra and I are taking a break. Shinra was beside me, asleep while Ran, Sonoko and Sera are nowhere to be found. For a change, I decided to go to the school's rooftop to view the sky and the people walking by. Yep, without a case, I'm lazy and bored.

As I reached the rooftop, I simply stood and leaned my back against the wall. I looked at the sky and those fluffy clouds moved very slow. So slow that I fall asleep. I closed my left eye (because my right eye is already closed because of the eye-patch) then suddenly, someone poked my cheek. I opened my left eye and saw someone smiling at me. He is wearing a monocle and a white top hat.

"KID, what are you doing in a time like this?" I muttered. "And please, give me back my eye patch."

I closed my eye again as I heard him snickered as he putted the eye-patch on my hand. Then, I heard footsteps. Perhaps, he's moving backwards..

"Your senses are very good, Secret 'Revealer'-kun." he said. I simply yawned before I fully opened my eye.

"So, what are you doing here, KID?" I said, smirking at him and fixed my posture but, still leaning against the wall.

"Oh, nothing much." the thief answered as he looked back. "I was planning to disguise myself as one of the students and check you and your partner."

"Is that so? Really? For a thief like you to do that?"

"Yes. So that, I can observe the two of you so that I can gather information."

"In shorter terms, you, becoming our stalker?"

"...Maybe."

I walked a few steps as I crossed my arms, not looking at him.

"Anyway, I don't mind you following the two of us." I said. "Just, don't lay your hands neither of the three girls. Especially, Ran. Edogawa is going to beat me into a pulp if I'm not going to guard her."

"Is that so?" said the thief as he walked behind me. "Tantei-kun sure has a crush on that Ojou-san."

"Yeah, right. And please, remove your hand outta my a**. I know you're not a homo but, why touch a guy's a**?"

* * *

**Commerical:**

**OK. I'm not pretty sure if this is the right thing to do but, I'm just adding humor. Anyway, I don't like saying such words. Like the parts of the human anatomy...OK, was that the right word? Anyway, that's the reason, why I censored the word.**

* * *

The thief quickly removed his hand and stepped backward.

"Really, sorry about that, 'Revealer'-kun." he said. "You really are sensitive. Was it because of your eye?"

"No. My eye has nothing to do with that situation." I said. "But, if you have nothing to do right now, please leave."

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Shinra. I can see a red nerve popping out of Shinra's forehead and that means trouble. He glared at KID then, at me and he clenched his fists.

"Na, Saijou," Shinra said angrily. "I heard that that stupid thief touched yer a**."

"Oh, no." I muttered.

Then, Shinra shot KID using his (Shinra's) card gun but KID was able to dodge the cards.

"Eh...?" the thief muttered. "You also have a card gun just like mine...But, black and not silver."

"Yeah, right. Like I care, anyway." Shinra said.

Oi, oi.

"But, the only thing I care about is, ye, touchin' Saijou's a**!" Shinra exclaimed angrily as he hold the gun angrily. "How dare ya to do it, ye perverted thief!"

No, not his angered Kansai-ben mode. Please, not that mode...

"Now, that was a nice compliment." the thief said as he snickered.

"Shut up! If ye're goin' to touch Saijou's a** again, I swear, I'm goin' to shoot ya with a real gun."

"As if you can."

"Shut up!"

Then, Shinra started shooting cards at KID as KId kept dodging them. OK, now, why am I treated like a girl? I'm a guy here. And I don't want anyone to protect me. But, this is just what I did: I simply left them without being noticed. But, why is Shinra like that? He's my friend but, he's treating me like I'm more than his friend. I don't like that relationship. I want to get away from that relationship. Suddenly, Ran arrived.

"H-Himitsu-kun?" she muttered. "What are you doing here? Why is it noisy there?"

"Oh, there's an argument going on there." I lied as I faked a smile. As if, anyway. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for you."

"Oh, I see. I know that you wanted to talk to me so, why don't we do the talk at the classroom, shall we?"

"Sure!"

I smiled as we walked downstairs, leaving the two of them at the rooftop. Indeed, what an unexpected turn of events. First, KID arrived, then, he touched that, then, Shinra arrived and started shooting KID and then, the argument didn't stopped. But, when the bell rang, it stopped.

After school, while walking on our way home, Shinra and I had a short talk.

"Na, Saijou," Shinra said. "What is that thief doing in our school?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But, he told me that he wants to check the two of us."

"That so? Anyway, Saijou,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you...like it?"

"I know what you're talking about so, the answer is a no."

"Great! I thought that you liked it."

"Why would I like it? He suddenly touched it for no reason at all. And, I know that your hand is going to slide down unto that so, please remove it for Heaven's sake."

"S-Sorry! I have never thought you would figured it out."

"Ba'aro! Sore wa ore wa tantei ya de! Why wouldn't I figure it out easily?"

"Yeah, right. Also,"

"What?"

"Sorry about my behavior during that time."

"Behavior? Oh, you mean you, treating me like a girl and protecting me?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright. But, it's really unusual for you to do that."

"Yeah, I know. sorry."

"Like I said, it's alright."

Then, our conversation went on and on until we reached our homes. We waved goodbye and wnet inside. I went straight to my room and lay on my bed.

Really...What an unexpected turn of events.

* * *

**(OK. Everything went all wrong because it was unplanned. It went straight into my mind and before I knew it, I was writing the whole thing and finished it. And...no, Himitsu and Shinra AND KID are NOT GAYS. As I said, it suddenly went straight into my mind and it was unplanned and I ended up typing it. So, I'm truly sorry about it! Really, as in, honestly! TT^TT)  
(Guys, I know there are gay/lesbian haters here so warning, if you're going to review me by saying that you hate those kind of stuff, read the first part of my note.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks, guys! Reminding you all once more, I'm a 12 year-old boy who is a slight fan of yaois (if you didn't read my profile).)**


	16. Forming 'The Secret's Truth'

_**Chapter Sixteen: Forming 'The Secret's Truth'**_

* * *

It was Friday. Three days left and the Teitan High School Festival will begin. All of the students were preparing for it. But as for me and Shinra, we didn't do anything until Ran, Sonoko and Sera approached the two of us at the rooftop where we are.

"Ne, Himitsu-kun, Shinra-kun." Ran muttered.

"What's up?" I simply asked.

"You know that there is a band contest at the festival, right?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah. What's the matter?"

"W-Well, you see..."

I stared at Ran's face and simply smiled at her.

"Sure. We'll join your band." I said.

"E-Eh!?" Ran exclaimed. "H-How did you know?"

"The first thing that you mentioned is the band contest at the festival. And based form your face, I can say that you wanted me and Shinra to join your band. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes. As you said."

"So the question now is, what are your missing members?" Shinra said.

"A vocalist...and a drummer." Ran answered.

"W-Wait, Ran!" Sonoko interrupted. "I thought that I'm the vocalist!"

"But, Sonoko," Ran said. "We need to give these two some jobs to do at the festival."

Oi, oi.

"Yeah! And, it'll be more fun if we can see them perform in front of a crowd!" Sera said happily.

"Argh! Fine!" Sonoko said. "Then, I'll be the bass, then."

"And, I'm still the lead guitarist." Ran said.

"And I'm the keyboardist." Sera said.

* * *

**Commercial:  
**

**Hmm...Won't it be interesting? **

* * *

"So," I said. "What songs are we going to practice?"

"Ah! About that," Ran said. "-we haven't thought about it."

"How many songs should we perform?"

"Only one."

"Wait!" Sonoko interrupted. "What if the crowd wants us to play another song again.

"Then, I have a plan." I muttered. "But, before that, where are going to practice?"

Before I knew it, all of us are at the back of the school with the instruments.

"Oi, oi." I muttered. "Why here?"

"W-Well," Ran muttered but, Sonoko interrupted.

"We thought that the music room will be full of bands there and we might be distracted." Sonoko said. "That's why we had no choice but to practice here."

"Ara, ara! If it isn't Sonoko-chan and her buddies." an arrogant voice of a woman rang.

We all turned at the left and saw a group of girls.

"Hah! I have never thought you would recruit those weird-looking students!" said the girl at the middle, who is probably the leader of the group. Her hair is long and black and has azure eyes. She wore an arrogant expression, with her hands on her waist.

"What is your problem, daughter of the president of the Segawa company, Aiko Segawa!?" Sonoko asked angrily and arrogantly as she crossed her hands. The girl simply brushed her hair.

"Oh, nothing." she replied. "I am just excited seeing your losing faces at the band contest. See you at the festival, Suzuki."

The girls left the five of us. From the look of Sonoko's body, she clenched her fists and looked at us.

"Listen, everyone!" she exclaimed. "No matter what happens, we must win at the band contest! I don't want to embarrassed right in front of the crowd. But the point is,"-She pointed at the four of us-"our aim is to win at the band contest!"

This is the very first time I saw Sonoko really determined. I sighed happily and said, "Yeah! We got it! Shinra nad I will make your band win, Sonoko!"

Everyone looked at me surprised and Shinra joined with me.

"Yeah! For the daughter of the president of the Suzuki company!" he exclaimed.

Then, all of us went, "Alright!"

"So," Sera muttered. "What is this plan you're talking about, Saijou-kun?"

"Well, at first it was incomplete." I said. "But, because of those girls, it is finally complete. I have thought of the songs we're going to perform."

"Eh? Those are?"

"'Koigokoro Kagayaki Nagara' by Naifu and 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey."

"Huh? I know the first song but, the second song seems a foreign song to me." Sonoko said.

"I think so, too." Ran said.

"Let Saijou-kun be." Sera said as she looked at the two girls. "I think I know why he chose that song as our second song."

"W-Why is that?" Ran asked.

Then, the three girls whispered at each other as I simply watched them happily. Then, I heard Sonoko said, "Ah! I see!". Then, all three of them stood in front of us.

"I like your choice, Himitsu-kun!" Ran said as she smiled.

"Me, too!" Sonoko agreed.

"I'm glad." I simply replied. "Now, shall we begin the practice. Let's start with 'Koigokoro Kagayaki Nagara'."

I noticed that there is a laptop on top of a speaker. Then, Sonoko turned it on and searched for the song.

* * *

**Commercial...again:**

**Yep! I made Sonoko have a laptop.**

* * *

"Ah! Found it! Found it!" she cried happily. We checked the laptop and looked at the screen.

"Look, look!" Sonoko exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "This has the lead guitar, bass, keyboard and piano chords! And, wait! There's also one for drums! All in one!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Ran commented.

"So the question is, who goes first?" Sera asked.

"Hmm..." Sonoko thought for a while.

"I don't need to practice," said Shinra. "But, I think I should check the ones about the drums."

"Eh...?" Sera muttered as she looked at Shinra. "But, why?"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!"

"H-Huh?"

"It's just that I don't want to show off my talent, that's all. But, don't worry! I'm going to practice at home."

"O-OK."

While the girls are practicing, I listening to the two songs at my iPhone. I'm worried. What if I broke my promise to Sonoko? The girls will be disappointed. But, why would someone like me would break a promise?

Suddenly, someone nudged me at my shoulder. I look at my left and saw Shinra.

"Shinra." I muttered. "What's up?"

Shinra sighed before answering. "You're worried about it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, kinda like that. But, I just don't want to disappoint those girls. They are our friends, you know. And, I don't want to make Ran sad."

"Why?"

"I made a promise to Edogawa. That I will look after ran for him. That little detective boy is really worried about the girl."

"Eh...?"

"Oi, Saijou!" a voice called out. It was Sera.

"What's up?" I asked as I removed my earphones.

"Sonoko and Ran want to know the name of our band."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sonoko and Ran want to know the name of our band!"

"But, why me?"

"Because you're the vocalist. And the vocalist is the leader of the band. So...?"

I thought for a few seconds then, I finally came up one.

"'The Secret's Truth'." I said after thinking. "What about it?"

"Hmm...I'll ask them." said Sera. "But for me, I find it interesting."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem!"

Then, Sera went off and approached Ran and Sonoko who are practicing. I watched them. Sera was talking to Ran and Sonoko and after Sera finished talking, Ran and Sonoko looked at each other with a smile. After that, they nodded at each other and looked at Sera. Then, Sera gave me a thumbs up.

"So, it's decided." I muttered. "The name of our band is, 'The Secret's Truth'."

* * *

**(For me who won the singing competition yesterday. Congratulations to me. I sang 'Don't Stop Believing', that's why I chose that to be their second song.)  
(I have never thought up of a good name so, I decided to use, 'The Secret's Truth'. Check the 'Trivia' part.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks guys!)  
**

**Trivia:**

**The band's name was named after the title of the author's mystery short story collection, 'Himitsu no Shinjitsu' which means, 'The Secret's Truth' in English.**


	17. The Band's New Aim

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Band's New Aim**_

* * *

It was afternoon but, the sun is about to set. Ran, Sonoko, Sera and Shinra went home ahead while I was at the school building. As I passed the music room, I noticed that no one's there. Then, I heard a sound of a piano. I peeked through the door and saw Aiko Segawa, the girl we just saw, without her friends. She was alone, playing the keyboard.

I came inside and she stopped playing as she heard my steps.

"Well, if it isn't one of the weird students, Himitsu Saijou." she said arrogantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, Segawa-san.." I replied as I crossed my arms. "I just heard you playing. Where are your friends, by the way?"

Then, Segawa-san lowered her head which made me wonder why. I got an empty chair and pulled it beside Segawa-san.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat down on the chair. "Please, sit down."

Segawa-san simply sat on the chair and covered her face with her hands.

"They are my friends...?" she muttered as she started crying. "Hmph! As if they were!"

"What...do you mean?" I asked.

"They left the band because of me!"

"W-What!? Because of you...? What do you mean?"

"They said that they hated my attitude and arrogance! They hated me and they said that I treated them as my servants! Now, I-I'm...losing confidence and I stopped believing to myself!"

Her words made me surprised. I lowered my head and simply patted her head.

"You're going to attend the festival tomorrow and watch the band contest, right?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah...Why?" she said.

"If you don't mind, please watch our band's performance. Is it OK to you?"

"...Hmph! It's OK. I'll watch you guys-"

"Great."

"Lose!"

"You really haven't changed, eh?"

The two of us started laughing and after a few seconds, we stopped.

"That song that you were just playing using the keyboard," I said as I took a glance on the keyboard. "That was...'Wasurezaki', wasn't it?"

"H-How did you know?" Segawa-san asked surprisingly.

"The intro. I easily recognized the song when you played the intro. Want me to sing it for you?"

"W-What!?"

"I said, do you want me to sing it for you?"

"W-Why!?"

"Nah! Just practicing, that's all."

"O-OK..."

I took a deep breath and started singing.

* * *

**Commercial:  
Himitsu sang this song in a low pitch but somewhat higher.**

* * *

_"Kizukeba natsukashii, kawara ni kite mitari"  
__"Kinou mita yume wo tsuzuki, souzou shite'tari"_

I stopped as I noticed that Segawa-san played the key board and stopped, too.

"Come on, continue!" she said. I simply smiled and continue singing.

_"Ano hi shounen no kimi ga otonabite miete"  
"Sayounara mo iezu kasa ni kakureta"  
"Surechigai moshimo nante koto wo"  
"Toki ni wasure-za-ki"_

_"Ai da toka koi da nante kawari yuku mono ja naku"  
"Tada kimi wo suki sonna fuu ni zutto ne omotteru you na"  
"Atte no nai moi kakae tada hito wo furikaeru mono"  
"Meguri aeta keshiki wo sotto kienu you ni...todomete yuku"_

After Segawa-san played the ending, I simply clapped at her performance.

"That was great, Segawa-san." I said after I finished clapping.

"You too, Himitsu-kun." Segawa-san said.

"Is it just me, or this is the first time you called me by my first name only with the suffix, '-kun'?"

Then, she suddenly turned red because of that. I simply chuckled at that.

"Say, Segawa-san," I said. "You said that you're losing confidence and stopped believing to yourself, right?"

"Y-Yes..." she said as she lowered her head. "W-Why do you ask?"

"...You will know it at the festival. If you will watch the band contest. We will be the 5th to perform since there are only five bands who will join the contest. Not including yours because it was removed."

"I know."

"But the question is, will you watch the contest?"

"...Actually, I'm unsure."

"Why?"

"My family are going to move to Osaka at the day of the festival."

"Why...is that?"

"They said it's because they think that it'll be more fine to move away somewhere else. Also, they said that I might be even more comfortable there because...you know, my friends left me."

I lowered my head to think about the situation.

"Say," I said. "What's the time will you and your family leave?"

"At...night. 6:00 p.m. to be exact."

"I see..."

I stood up and putted my hands in my pants pockets.

"I see." I simply muttered. "Then, I think it'll be your decision whether you will watch us or not."

I was about to leave when Segawa-san called me.

"W-What's your band's name?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "'The Secret's Truth'. That's the name."

Then, I left the girl alone in the room.

It was night when I arrived at my house. I went upstairs and to my room. I changed my clothes and removed the eye patch and the clips. I tied my hair into a (short) ponytail and looked at the mirror. My long bangs covered my right eye and my hair was tied as a ponytail. All done!

I went downstairs and sat on the couch, thinking about Segawa-san and her plans. Since the festival is on Monday, guess I have to wait for three days, since today is Friday. While thinking about it, someone rang the doorbell. I walked towards the door and opened it. But, much to my surprise, it was Ran, Sonoko, Sera and Shinra with their instruments and some equipment.

"W-What are you all doing here?" I asked surprisingly.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to practice for the band contest!" said Sonoko cheerfully.

"But, what's up with your hairstyle, Saijou-kun?" Sera asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, that's right." said Ran "I also thought about that during the Inuzuki mansion case."

"Oh, right..." I muttered. "You see, since it's cool here, I usually tie my hair into a (short) ponytail. And, I let my long bangs down since, I'm at home. Besides, this is my real hairstyle, after all."

I removed my ponytail and simply looked at them with a smile. They were amazed, for some reason.

"Shinra-kun, do you know about this?" Ran asked as she looked at Shinra.

"Why wouldn't I know?" he said. "He's my best friend, after all!"

Heheheh...

"Anyway, come in!" I said as I moved aside.

As everyone came in, Ran, Sonoko, and Sera looked around with surprised faces.

"Wow! Your house is just like Shinichi's." Ran remarked.

"That so?" I simply muttered. "Anyway, I noticed that we don't have a mike."

"Oh, that? Well, you see, I forgot it." said Sonoko.

"Then, that'll be fine. Wait here."

I went upstairs while the others were preparing. I went to my room and opened my drawer where I usually keep some things which can be handy someday. and one of them, is my headset with a microphone attached to it. It even has a switch for the mike. There is also a knob at the right ear piece which I use to adjust the volume of the mike.

I wore the headset, turned on the switch, adjusted the volume of the mike and went downstairs.

"Yo, guys!" I greeted them as my voice echoed because of the mike. "I decided that I can use this for our practice."

"Wow! That's great, Himitsu-kun!" said Ran.

"Can I see?" Sonoko asked eagerly.

I removed the headset and turned off the switch and showed it to Sonoko.

OK, I will only explain the design. The two circular ear pieces have different colors. The right is black while the left is red. The left ear piece has a symbol of a spade-like the ones at the cards-as a design. At the very center of it is the while, capital letter, 'A'. It actually means, 'Ace of Spades'.

"Wow! This looks great!" Sonoko observed. "How much is this?"

"About 1000 yen, I guess." I replied since, I'm really not sure how much it is because the ones who bought this for me was my father.

"Alright! Let's start practicing so that we can beat Aiko Segawa's band!" said Snoko cheerfully after checking my headset.

"Actually, something bad happened to that band." I muttered sadly as I sat on the couch behind me.

"W-What is it, Himitsu-kun?" Ran asked worriedly.

"The band...was disbanded." I answered. "And, it was removed to the list of the bands who will join the contest."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"W-Why? What happened?" Sonoko stammered.

Then, I told the whole story until to the part where I told her it would be Segawa-san's decision whether she will watch us or not. But, I didn't include the part where I sing and Segawa-san played the keyboard.

"I see..." Sera said. "So that's how it is."

"That's why, I was happy enough that I chose 'Don't Stop Believing' as our second song." I said.

"Then, I have a plan." said Shinra. "Whether Segawa arrives or not, we will make sure that we will sing the second song. And Saijou will tell a special message before performing the song."

"That's a good idea, Shinra-kun!" Ran exclaimed happily.

"I think so, too." I remarked.

"Me too." said Sera.

"Alright! Then, our band has a new aim!" said Sonoko, looking determined. "We will make sure that even if Aiko doesn't arrive, we will make sure that we will sing the second song for her! Does everyone got it?"

"Yeah!" we all replied.

"Alright! Then, let's start practicing!" Sonoko said, pointing at the air.

"Alright!" we all replied once more.

Then, we started practicing the two songs until dinner time. At the end, I was happy enough that we were so determined enough to make sure that we will sing the second song...for Segawa-san.

* * *

**(OK. At the next chapter will be full of singing. But, that depends on how I make the story.)  
(Everyone, if you all don't mind please wait for a few days because of the cover. It features Himitsu Saijou and Shinra Kuromori appearance for the next chapter! I actually drew it, by the way.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	18. Don't Stop Believing!

_**Chapter Eighteen: Don't Stop Believing!**_

* * *

Today is the day of the festival. It was afternoon and there were lots of people. It was noisy outside. But, where was I? Oh, yeah, I was at the back of the school with Ran, Sonoko, Sera and Shinra, practicing. We were already in our outfits. But, I was worried, for we didn't saw Segawa-san but, we still remember the plan.

"OK, guys!" Sonoko exclaimed. "We're going to have our last practice! Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" we replied.

Then, we practiced. I noticed that everyone has improved very well. Ran's and Sonoko's guitar playing are very good. Sera's keyboard playing is also great. Shinra is always at his best. While I am still the same as usual self. But still, I'm not pretty sure about Segawa-san's appearance. But still, I must stick to the plan.

Then, night arrived. It was 6:00 p.m.. All of us are at the backstage with different outfits.

"Wow! Himitsu-kun and Shinra-kun have the same outfit, eh?" Ran remarked.

"Ah! You're right!" Sonoko exclaimed as she looked at our clothes.

"As expected from a duo." Sera remarked.

"Nah! It's because of my mother and Shinra's father." I said.

"And, you guys are look great!" Shinra remarked.

"T-That so?" Sonoko said.

"Eh...?" Sera muttered.

OK, let me describe our outfits. Let's start with the vocalist, me.

I was wearing my 'Ace of Spades' headset. I was wearing one of Dark Mousy's (DN Angel) outfits, the sleeveless, black one. But, mine is long-sleeved. I wore long black, finger-less gloves. I wore tight, black jeans with two, small belts at my right thigh while I wore one small belt at my left thigh. I wore short, black boots. The right boot has three small belts while the left boot has two small belts.

Then, Shinra, the drummer, also wears Dark Mousy's black sleeveless. He wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck under it. He wears short, black, finger-less gloves. Shinra also wears black, tight jeans but with no belts and wears black shoes.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**I don't know what do you call to that kind of outfit. But, yes, Himitsu's and Shinra's outfit is just like Dark Mousy's sleeveless outfit. But Himitsu's outfit is long-sleeved while Shinra's outfit is...simply sleeveless.**

* * *

Ran, the lead guitarist, wears a white dress. She also wears a magenta blazer over it and wears white step-ins.

Sonoko, the bass, wears a black, halter top and a black skirt. She also wears black, step-ins. (Kinda like Himeko's (Sket Dance).)

Sera, the keyboardist, wears a brown cap. She wears a black, leather jacket over a blue shirt which says, 'U.S.A.'. She wears dark-brown khaki pants and brown shoes.

"Is everyone ready?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes." said Ran.

"Yes!" said Sera.

"Osu!" said Shinra

"Yeah!" I said.

"OK! Let's go, Secret's Truth!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Alright!" we all exclaimed.

Suddenly, we heard the emcee.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the emcee. "Let the Battle of Bands begin! First off, the 'Dark Glory'!"

Everyone started clapping their hands while the said band went on-stage while we sat and waited here, at the back stage.

"Na, Shinra." I said. "Do you think Segawa-san will come?"

"...Why do you ask?"

"Nothing much."

"Eh...?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you might be in-love with the girl."

"I'm not. It's just that I'm worried about her."

"Eh...?"

Then, all of us joined with the chat while waiting for the emcee to call us. And then, a few minutes, the emcee spoke.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Let's give it up for the last band, 'Secret's Truth'!"

We went up to the stage and we heard the crowd screaming and clapping. I looked around but, I still can't find segawa-san. But I did spot Edogawa and Kogoro-occhan from the crowd.

I looked at everyone and nodded once. They nodded back, and Shinra strike the drum sticks to, 'One, Two, Three, Four!'.

Then, when the intro was played, everyone started screaming. Ran's and Sonoko's guitar playing are amazing! Evevn Sera's keyboarding skills and Shinra's drumming skills. Then, I took a deep breath and then, I started singing as I heard kept hearing the fans screaming.

_Furitsuzuku yuki no naka  
Kasa wo sashite kimi ni ai ni iku  
Hajimete jibun igai ni taisetsuna mono_

_[Honki de mamoritai yo] to furikaeru machi ni chikatta_  
_Tachidomaranai youni mata arukidasu kimi ga matteiru kara_

_Koigokoro kagayaki nagara mata yume wo miru koto ni kimeta_  
_Ah...Juuyonnenme ni shite jibun mou ichido risetto shite saisei shitemiru yo_  
_Kimorebi ga niji ni atatte yureteiru_  
_Jikan ha yasashiku zankoku ni hohoemu_  
_Kagiri aru unmei no naka_  
_Kimi dake wo zutto kokoro ni dakishimete_

Then, while the ending was playing, the fans kept screaming as loud as ever. Then, the ending was finished. Silence occurred for a few seconds then, I started speaking.

"Everyone," I said. "Do you want to hear another song!?"

Everyone screamed loudly, as if they wanted one. Then, they became silent again.

"OK, so, actually, to tell you the truth. This song, is dedicated to a certain person."

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering. I looked around at the crowd once more and spotted a girl standing alone at the back of the crowd who looked so tired. I recognized her and smile.

"That certain person," I said. "Is right behind of everyone of you!"

Everyone looked behind and saw the person we've all been waited for.

"Yes, that's right. That girl, Aiko Segawa-san!" I exclaimed.

Everyone started screaming at Segawa-san and she seemed looked surprised.

One more, Shinra strike the drum sticks again to, 'One, Two, Three, Four!'

Then, as the intro of the second song was played, everyone started screaming. Then, I noticed that some students approached Segawa-san and before I knew it, she's already right in front of the crowd. Then, I took a deep breath when it was finally my cue.

_Just a small town girl,  
Livin' in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train  
Going anywhere  
_

An instrumental was played and the crowd kept screaming. I looked at Segawa-san and smiled at her. Then, she smiled back. Then, I sang again when it was my cue again.

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Going anywhere_

Another instrumental was played and the crowd kept shouting. I was impressed about Ran's talent. She was able to do that part. I was amazed, indeed. Then, it was my cue again.

_A singer in a smokey room  
__Smell of wine an cheap perfume  
__For a smile we could share the night  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night..._

_Streetlight people  
Living just find emotion  
Hiding somewhere  
In the night..._

Another instrumental with a guitar solo was made. Ran, you're indeed the best. The crowd kept screaming and it was then, my cue. Then, I pointed at the crowd.

_Don't stop believing!  
__Hold on to the feeling  
__Streetlight people  
Ohohoh..._

_Don't stop believing!  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlight people  
Ohohoh..._

_Don't stop!_

The song finally ended and the crowd kept screaming. I then, thanked everyone and went down when Segawa-san was calling me. But, I didn't notice that the microphone on my headset was still on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought you would be leaving tonight?"

"My family cancelled it." Segawa-san said.

"Eh...? But, you're still leaving, right?"

"No. I'll be staying here."

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah...Ne, Himitsu-kun,"

"Hmm...?"

"T-Thank you. Your song moved me."

"No problem. And, glad to hear that."

"T-There's also something, that I want...to say..."

"That is...?"

She suddenly pulled my outfit's collar towards her and before I knew, our lips touched to each other's. We broke apart but, the crowd made such a noise that surprised Segawa-san. I think the sound was, "Kya!" or something similar to that.

"Wow! You two are such a lovey-dovey couple!" Sonoko exclaimed from the stage.

"Shut up." I said sarcastically. Then, I turned to Segawa-san. "What was that you're going to say to me?"

"I...love you, Himitsu-kun." she said, with her head lowered so that I can't see her face. I simply smiled at that fact and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Segawa-san." I said. "But, there's already someone, in my mind."

Then, the crowd went, 'Aw!".

"It's alright." Segawa-san said. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now."

"Before you leave, always remember that verse, OK? _Don't stop believing_..."

At the end, the emcee announced the winners.

"The third place goes to...Band No. 3 'Black and White'!"

Everyone screamed happily as the called band went upstage.

"The second place goes to...Band No. 1, 'Dark Glory'!"

Everyone screamed even louder when the called band went upstage.

"And, the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands is...Band No. 5 'Secret's Truth'!"

Everyone screamed even more louder than the second scream as our band went upstage. I hold the trophy and Kogoro-occhan took a picture of us. Indeed, tonight was the best night ever...I wish this would happen again...

* * *

**(Finally done! Thanks for reading this!)  
(Of course this is not the end, you fools! The next chapter will be the beginning of a new arc/story/topic!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for the 500+ views, by the way.)**


	19. Weekend Morning and Afternoon

_**Chapter 19: Weekend Morning and Afternoon**_

* * *

**Himitsu's Dictionary:**

**"Ba'aro!" - Edogawa's common line. Short term for, "Bakayaro!" which means, "You idiot/fool!".**

* * *

**Himitsu's P.O.V. **

And now, the weekend arrives. And today, is Saturday. It was 7:45 a.m. and I was having my coffee. But, something's strange.

You see, I have a weekend morning routine, you know. I woke up at 6:00 a.m., eat my breakfast and drink my coffee and read my parent's notice at 7:00 a.m and answer the door (because Shinra's is knocking at it) at 7:30 a.m. And today's notice is like this:

_Himitsu-kun,_

_We decided to leave for Kyoto early this morning and we might be back on tomorrow. Breakfast is already prepared for you but, lunch and dinner are aren't! I know that my Himitsu-kun knows how to cook so, take care of yourself and I hope you and Shinra might get along very well!_

_XXX  
Okaa-san_

Heheheh...Really, Okaa-san? Now anyway, the question is, why is there something strange?

Shinra hasn't yet knocked the door. Because I know the first thing he'll do in a weekend morning, is to knock unto my door and have a chat. But, he's gone? Now, it's almost eight o'clock and he's still not here. Now, where on earth could he be then? Well, like I care anyway.

* * *

**(For the first time ever) Conan's P.O.V.**

Damn, it's already eight o'clock and I'm still eating my breakfast. Ran was busy at the living room, cleaning while Occhan is watching the TV. But, after I had my breakfast, a few minutes later, Occhan was already gone. I wondered and I asked Ran about it.

"Ran-neechan," I called and approached her, sitting on the couch. "Where is Kogoro-ojiisan?"

"Ah! Otou-san said that he has something to do right now so, I'm not sure about it." Ran answered, looking at the ceiling, making a 'thinking' face.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Yes." she replied, looking at me and nodded. Then, she suddenly looked surprised. "Oh right! There's something I need to do in my room. Wait here, Conan-kun."

"O-OK." I simply replied.

Then, she smiled at me and closed the door. I sat on the couch once more, bored. I had nothing to do, anyway. It's another weekend morning. And there's still no news about those men in black. I then, lay on the couch and started thinking about the things I have to do today.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. I sat up, stood up with my feet on the floor, and opened the door while saying, "Yes!". But as I open the door, I was surprised from what I've seen.

It was a man, wearing some sort of a black top hat, a black suit, sunglasses and a doctor's mask. I looked at him and I was shocked when I saw a gun on his right hand. Then, I looked at him, once more.

Was it them? Was it really them? Then, what are they doing here? How did they know that I was staying here? No, no! T-This isn't happening.

Suddenly, the man walked into the room and stood still after a few steps. I looked at him and then suddenly, that man pointed his gun on my forehead and I was really surprised and shocked, that I can't even move my body. I just simply looked at the man himself. Then, he spoke.

"Goodbye, Edogawa Conan-kun." the man said. I didn't know what to do during that time. When suddenly, Ran came inside and saw the man. I then, almost panicked.

"Ran-neechan! Be careful!" I exclaimed, warning her. "He is not a client! He's a stranger!"

Hearing this, Ran suddenly responded with a kick but the man easily dodged it by sitting down on his feet. Ran then, gave the man another kick but the man quickly grabbed Ran's feet. Now, I'm in trouble! So does Ran! Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, oi! Hold on a sec!" said the voice. It came from the man himself. Then, as he stood up, he removed the mask, the sunglasses and the hat. And much to our surprise, it was Saijou's friend, Shinra Kuromori.

"I'm sorry about that, Conan!" he said, after he chuckled. "I was just testing you out."

"Geez, Shinra-kun! You scared us, especially, Conan-kun." said Ran, in an angry, childish-like voice.

"Oh! Did I?" Shinra said as he chuckled and turned to me. "Really, sorry about that, Conan."

"N-No! I-It's alright, Shinra-niichan!" I said in my childish voice, as my fear and nervousness disappeared.

"Eh...?" Shinra muttered as he sat on the couch on the opposite side with crossed legs.

"Anyway, I guess, I should make some tea." Ran said.

"That'll be fine." said Shinra. "I haven't took my breakfast yet."

"W-Why?" asked Ran surprisingly before she went into the kitchen.

"I was planning to play a joke with Saijou, using this outfit first thing in the morning. And because I got too excited, I didn't take my breakfast today. So, maybe tea is fine."

"O-OK. I'll be back for a minute."

"Sure."

As I watched Ran went into the kitchen, I heard Shinra chuckled. I looked at him, annoyed and he smiled at me as he stopped.

"Really, Conan." he said. "I have never thought that you would be that surprised. What made you scared about it?"

"O-Oh! I-It's just that you look like the murderer that I saw at the TV." I replied, faking a smile. "T-That's all."

"That so?" he said as he stood up and approached me. Then, he rested his forehead on mine. I was surprised. He looked at me with serious eyes. Then, after a few seconds he slightly moved away. Then, he winked and smiled at me.

"Ye're lyin', boy." he said in the Kansai accent. "Ye're somewhat shakin' nervously and ye sweated a lil'. Tell me, is there really that bothers ye?"

"I-I'm fine." I said, turning away from him. "I'm...fine."

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw him smiled and then, he sat beside me.

"Ya know, Conan," he said, looking at the ceiling, smiling. "I thought ye were suspicious at first. But, when I checked ye, my doubt arouse but, when ye looked away, sayin' that yer're fine, I decided that I'll forgot that doubt. Sorry that I made ye nervous, Conan."

I was somewhat surprised. He's like Hattori. But, I wonder why I got this feeling. He's just some sort of person that I just met, anyway. But, I do have a feeling, that he's an ally. For, he gives off a certain kind of feeling. The same feeling which Hattori emits. I simply smiled and spoke in my deep, adult-like voice.

"It's alright, Shinra-niichan." I replied. "You know, you just reminded me about someone."

"And that is?" he muttered.

"Hattori-no,-Heiji-niichan."

"Oh! Hattori? Why?"

"I-It's just that,"-I looked at the ceiling, smiling to myself-"you are just like him. Not because your looks or the Kansai accent. It's just that, he's there, sometimes, doing his best to help me."

Silence occurred for a few minutes but, I was surprised and looked at Shinra as I heard him sighed with a smile in his face. Then, he looked at the ceiling, smiling.

"That's because you're his friend." he said, in the standard, Japanese accent. "No, not a friend. His best friend. He's your best friend, right?"

He looked at me with a smile but I was still surprised. But, I simply smiled then.

"Ba'aro!" I murmured. "That's just what he class me. Neither a rival or a friend."

"A rival, because you're smarter than him and a friend because you sometimes help each other. Is that it?" Shinra said.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

Then, Ran arrived, holding a tray with teacups. Then, she putted the teacups down and she sat on the other couch. Then, while Shinra and I are having a friendly chat, I both of us heard Ran chuckled.

"W-What is it, Ran-neechan?" I asked, looking at her with a surprised look.

"Something the matter?" Shinra asked, also looking at her with a surprised look.

"No, it's nothing." she said, waving her hand as if it _was _nothing. "It's just that it kinda reminded me about Hattori-kun and Conan-kun."

"That so?" Shinra said, as he chuckled to himself. "Have never thought about that. Right, Conan?"

"Y-Yeah." I simply replied in my childish voice, faking a smile once more.

Then, when afternoon arrived, Shinra left the agency and went home. Now, I wonder if Hattori might come here...

* * *

**Himitsu P.O.V**

Afternoon is already here and I already took my lunch. I was lying on the couch, doing nothing. I almost fell asleep when someone knocked on the the door. Now, who could it that be?

I sat up, went towards the door and opened it. And much to my surprise, it was Shinra.

"Yo, Saijou!" he greeted with a grin in his face. Then, his expression changed into a surprised look then, he laughed nad pointed at me. "Hey! Look at your hair, Saijou! It's all messy!"

I was surprised and brushed my hair. "Really, sorry about that. But, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing!" he replied as he went inside the room. "Just wanna visit you, that's all!"

Shinra then, lie on the couch which annoyed me. Then, I noticed his clothes were somewhat messy. I simply snickered at that fact. Shinra heard it, for he looked at me with such eyes.

"What are you snickering about?" he asked annoyingly.

"Nothing." I said, as I stopped snickering. "It's just that I noticed that you changed your clothes a little while ago. Just, what were you wearing during that time. And also, you were probably in a hurry."

He is wearing a black, short-sleeved polo shirt with a white line at the chest. He wore a black-and-white tie and dark blue pants.

"Oh, is that so?" he said after looking at his clothes that were wrinkled and folded. "You see, I was wearing a black suit, a black top hat, some sunglasses and a doctor's mask to surprise to you this morning. But, I decided to visit Conan during that time and it worked at him and Ran quite well. Also, Conan and I had a nice, friendly chat. I even drank some tea because I haven't took my breakfast yet!"

He chuckled at the last sentence as I listened to his explanation.

"Eh...? So, you went to Ran and Conan's house in that outfit that you just mentioned?" I said. I approached him, and quickly gave him a warning kick.

"S-Saijou!" Shinra stammered, somewhat frightened.

I putted my foot on the floor as I gave a sigh of depression.

"Shinra, what the hell were you thinking during that time!" I said, angrily as I crossed my arms. "You almost scared Edogawa during that time! And luckily, you were able to defend yourself form Ran!"

"H-How did you know?" Shinra asked surprisingly as he blinked about two times.

"Of course I would know, you fool! Edogawa just called me and he was able to warn me."

"Eh...? Really, that boy got too close to you."

"It wasn't Edogawa who got too close to me. It was you, you fool!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Fine, whatever!"

I sighed and sat on an armchair and the two of us had a lively chat about different topics. What a weekend afternoon indeed!

* * *

**(Did I made all of ya wait? Really, sorry about that! Right now, I'm going to update a new cover! This time, it's Shinra wearing the outfit during Chapter 18. And, I finally got the look of his face right! Because at his last two pictures, I forgot to draw the square-shaped bandage. Sorry about that, by the way.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Yes! Finally about to reach the 20th chapter!) **


	20. The Interesting Notice from KID

_**Chapter 20: The Interesting Notice from KID**_

* * *

It was another fine morning here in Beika. I had nothing much to do. I was sitting on an armchair at the living room, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Suddenly, as I spotted a certain article, I spitted my coffee because of surprise. Luckily, the paper didn't get wet but I coughed a little. I putted the cup on a nearby table.

"What is it, Himitsu-kun?" asked Oka-san, looking at me with a 'wondering' face.

"This article!" I exclaimed, pointing at the article that I spotted. "What do you look at that!"

"Hum...Can I see it?" said Oka-san, taking the paper form me.

"Ah, sure. But, would mind reading it for me, Oka-san? I'm too surprised, reading about it." I said.

"If it is for my Himitsu then, I will do it!" she said, smiling at me. As she found the article, she read it.

"The headline is...'KID aims for Kamikaze'." Oka-san read it. "KID has finally made up his next target. Said the article. And that target is the Jewel of the God of the Winds, or mostly known as 'Kamikaze'. The owner, Saito Nishima, 35 years old, a jewel collector, said that he found the jewel somewhere in Hokkaido. The jewel, 'Kamikaze' is a pure, white diamond which weighs about 25-30 karats, and costs about half a million yen.

* * *

**Commercial:**

**(The author) Doesn't have enough knowledge about jewels, especially about their weight and prize.**

* * *

"Inspector Nakamori, inspector-in-charged, is already preparing for KID's heist. The jewel was safely stored, of course and the inspector is still thinking about the plan in capturing KID.

"'This time, I'm really, REALLY going to catch that phantom thief!', said the inspector, with pride and determination.

"So far, so good, the thief has never yet been caught. But, our little hero, Conan Edogawa, who is always present in KID's heists, will come at the mansion of the targeted jewel's owner, to also try to catch KID.

"'Well, I'm not pretty sure about the plans." said the boy, with a child's smile. 'But, if he gets caught, the credit will all go to the police.'.

"KID already send a notice to the police.

"'By the time the clock will struck 9,' said the notice. 'at the owner's mansion, the God of the Winds will be blown away easily. I will also be aware, that the human and the demon will come tonight. As if it is a battle between mortals and immortals.'

"And so as the article said. But, what does he mean by, 'the human and the demon'? He said that they will come tonight."

When I heard 'the human and the devil' phrase for the second time, I already realized the meaning. I simply laughed and stood up on my chair, as if the demon had already possesed my body.

"H-Himitsu?" Oka-san muttered in a slightly, frightened voice.

"Don't worry, Oka-san." I said, looking at her with a wide, evil-like grin. "I already knew the meaning of that phrase."

"R-Really!" Oka-san cried in surprise. "Can you tell me?"

"Sure." I replied. I then, smirked so that I won't frightened Oka-san and sat down on the armchair.

"So, what does he mean about 'the human and the demon'?" Oka-san said, standing beside the armchair, with her right elbow resting on my shoulder.

"Oka-san, you remember that I went to KID's heist for the first time, right?" I said, looking at her.

"Now, that you mentioned it, yeah, I remembered it." said Oka-san, as she remove her right elbow and made a 'thinking' face. Then, she crossed her arms.

"You see, during that time, I was standing on the rooftop of the Beika Museum, with Edogawa by my side, and right in front of us, was that white thief." I explained. "But, during that time, the wind blew and my long bangs swayed as it blew. But, during that time, my right eye, wasn't closed."

Oka-san gave a surprised gasp. "T-Then, that means-!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, the two of them saw my eye and that thief said it is impossible for a human like me to have this eye that has a certain power." I said. "Also, at the article, Edogawa will be coming at the place where targeted jewel is, right? That means-"

My explanation interrupted when a familiar voice rang out of the room. It came from the door. Then, we saw a someone leaning at the door frame, wearing a blue-and-white, long-sleeved jacket and a blue t-shirt. From far away, I can see that that person is wearing a black choker. He is wearing dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

"That means," said that person. "Conan is the 'human' while Saijou is the 'demon'. About the battle of mortals and immortals, KID only said that because there are human policemen and a human detective, a human child detective, a human high school detective who is classified as, 'demon', fighting against, one, human thief who is classified as, 'phantom'. Isn't that right, my dear Saijou?"

It was Shinra. He walked towards the two of us and stood still after a few steps. He then, crossed his arms.

"I'm quite surprised that KID exaggerated about tonight's events!" said Shinra, chuckling to himself. "And also, there is also another person who will come tonight, too. He is classified as, 'half-phantom, half-demon'. I know, Saijou knows it, right?"

He looked at me with a naughty grin but I simply sighed and turned to Oka-san.

"It's Shinra, himself," I said. "under the name, 'Black Spade'."

"Oh! I mean, wait! That name is familiar!" exclaimed my mother, after thinking for a few seconds.

"Yeah. It's an alias my father used when he faced KID for the first time." Shinra said, looking at Oka-san. "But, since he didn't appear anymore, I decided that I'll take his role."

"That would be great, Shinra-kun!" said Oka-san. "But, will the two of you will be alright?"

"Of course, we will be!" Shinra said.

"Besides, we're a 'duo', right?" I said, standing up. "Oka-san, we're going to Edogawa's house to explain the details. Is it fine for you?"

"Why, of course! Just, take care of yourselves!" said Oka-san, waving as we reached the door.

"We will!" said Shinra as he closed the door behind us. Then, he turned to me while we're on our way to Edogawa's house.

"Say, Saijou," he said. "Do you think the police had already came up with a plan?"

"I don't know." I replied, looking at him. "Anyway, have you already sent a notice to the police?"

"Just before I left, I did."

"So, what was written?"

"Nothing is written. But right at that sheet of paper, is the symbol of 'Black Spade'."

"That is?"

"A black spade with a red, capital letter 'A' in it."

"Eh...?"

I looked at the sky and smiled to myself.

"How interesting, eh?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**(Part of the four special chapters of (if turned into a TV episode) a one-hour special!)  
(Based from: 'Himitsu no Shinjitsu' Chapters 6-9)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!)**


	21. Black Spade's Scar of a Sad Past

_**Chapter 21: Black Spade's Scar of a Sad Past**_

* * *

When we finally arrived at Edogawa's house, Shinra and I went upstairs and knocked on the door. This time, it was Edogawa himself who opened it.

"H-Himitsu-niichan! S-Shinra-niichan!" he muttered in a childish voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"It has something to do with a certain article, Edogawa." I said.

"A certain arti-!"-His voice suddenly became deep-"Ah, right. _That_ article. Come in."

We went inside, as he told us, and we sat on the couch on the opposite side, facing him.

"So, it's about the Master of the Poker Faces, eh?" I said, as I smirked.

"Yep! And, I still don't have any idea about what he said in the notice." Edogawa said, scratching his head.

"Well, about that," Shinra said. "we already knew the meaning of it."

"Really? Then, please tell me." said Edogawa, looking somewhat interested.

After explaining the details, Edogawa became somewhat surprised. Then, he smirked.

"Eh...? Indeed, it'll be a battle between humans and immortals." he said. Then, he turned to Shinra with a 'wondering' face. "But, did your father faced KID for the first time, Shinra-niichan?"

"Yep, he did." Shinra answered as he leaned against the couch. "Quite surprised that Oyaji almost catch him. Also, Oyaji was able to save KID from being killed. And, KID saved Oyaji from losing his life."

Edogawa and I stood up because of surprised. Both us gave a silent gasp of surprise.

"Daisuke-san saved KID from being killed!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"And KID saved your father from losing his life" Conan exclaimed in surprise.

"Exactly." said Shinra. "Now, let me tell you the story. The...sad past of Black Spade."

Both of us sat down when Shinra began his story.

"You see, Oyaji told this story to me when I was...10. A few years ago, I guess," Shinra began. "Oyaji-or Black Spade, rather-,suddenly appeared when KID was at the rooftop with the police cornered him. The police were surprised, of course. Then, Oyaji shot a metal card to a certain police. Everyone became surprised. But, before I get to that, had neither of you heard of the thief-murderer, 'Lucifer'?"

"I heard of him." I said.

"Me too." said Edogawa. "From my father-I mean,- from Agasa-hakase's friend who is a novelist."

"A friend of Agasa-hakase?" Shinra asked. "I know Hakase when I first visited him when Oyaji and I arrived from Osaka but, who's this friend you speak of?"

"Y-Yuusaku Kudo-sensei." said Edogawa, as he tried to smile.

"Oh! That famous mystery novelist Yuusaku Kudo." I uttered, then, I turned to Shinra. "So, about 'Lucifer', he is a murderer who kills thieves, right?"

"Exactly." said Shinra. "And, I have never thought that his next target would be KID, himself. Anyway, let's go back to the story.

"So, everyone became surprised after Oyaji shot a metal card to that certain police. Then, he revealed, right in front of the police and KID that that police, was the murderer, 'Lucifer'. Oyaji told me that during that time, that police laughed as if he were a madman. When he revealed that he is indeed 'Lucifer', that murderer started shooting everywhere. You see, Oyaji purposely made the metal card gave a slight scratch to Lucifer's arm. The police then, became alert and tried to stop the murderer but Lucifer became too crazy that he shoot the police. Luckily, no one was harmed but a few were injured. Then, during that time, Oyaji didn't know that Lucifer aimed his gun to KID. Then, Lucifer exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"'So long, ya phantom thief!' he exclaimed. "Now, ye'll be gone forever once this gun's bullet kill ya!'

"Lucifer then, shot the bullet. But, Oyaji easily realized this when he heard the gunshot. He realized that Lucifer aimed KID's chest. Realizing this, Oyaji caught the bullet with his hand but it gave a large hole in his palm. He then, felt dizzy and fell on the floor. But, his eyes weren't closed because Oyaji told me that KID took Oyaji's pistol and aimed at Lucifer. But, Oyaji stopped him.

"'Don't shoot, KID." Oyaji said, weakly. "You don't want to be a murderer too, right? Besides, you're already a criminal. Let the police do their job.'

"Then, before Oyaji knew it, he finally closed his eyes and became unconscious. Then, he didn't know what happened next. Then, when he woke up, he found himself in a hospital. Then, when Oyaji looked at his palm, he noticed that his hand was wrapped with bandages. He also saw his card gun and pistol on the table and his clothes on a chair. Then, when a nurse arrived, Oyaji asked her about what happened to him then, the nurse told the whole story.

"Seems to me and Oyaji that a man who is probably in his thirties, brought him to the hospital and told some nurses and a doctor that Oyaji was shot at the palm by a bullet. That man also told them that Oyaji became unconscious because of that. After explaining the details, the doctor and the nurses agreed to treat Oyaji and remove the bullet in his palm.

"After a few minutes, the doctor said that the surgery was a success and Oyaji was still breathing during that time but still, unconscious. That thirty-looking year-old man was the one who paid Oyaji's expenses. And, that brings Oyaji to his current situation. When the nurse left, Oyaji got his Black Spade suit blazer when suddenly, a note fell from the blazer's pocket. Oyaji picked it up and unfolded. Then, he was surprised from what was written.

"'I owe you, Black Spade.' it said. 'You were able to save me from that bullet shot. Thanks. And now, to return that favor, I was able to bring you to this hospital and paid all your expenses. Now, you owe me for that. But, you still have my thanks, Black Spade. Until next time -Kaito KID'

"Oyaji kept that note until now. And during that time, he was still confined in that hospital. But after a few weeks, he was released.

"'And from that day on, I never ever forgot that day,' said Oyaji to me. 'when KID owed me and I owed KID.'

"And about the whereabouts of Lucifer, he's already behind bars after Oyaji was released from the hospital. And that's the sad, but somewhat nostalgic, past of Black Spade."

It became silent for a few minutes. It was indeed, a sad story. A sad story about a sad past of Black Spade.

"So, what are we all waiting for?" I said, standing up. "We need to go to Nishima-san's mansion, right?"

"Yeah, right! Let's go, Conan!" said Shinra, standing up, too.

"Sure. I'll tell Ran-neechan about it. I think she might come to." Edogawa said, standing up.

"What about Occhan?" I asked.

"I think he can't come today." Edogawa said. "Anyway, I'll call Ran-neechan, OK?"

"Sure, go ahead." Shinra said. Then, Edogawa went outside and closed the door. Of course, I knew that their rooms are at the third floor of this building.

Finally, all four of us, me, Shinra, Edogawa and Ran, found ourselves in a taxi, on our way to the owner's mansion.

But still, Black Spade's sad past still bothers me. Because, I have never thought that behind Daisuke-san's bandaged hand, is a scar of a sad, but somewhat nostalgic memory. Indeed, Black Spade has a sad, but somewhat nostalgic past. A past which will be never forgotten.

* * *

**(Added this chapter unless you wanna know a little more about Black Spade.)  
(Part of the four special chapters of (if turned into a TV episode) one-hour special.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for the 600+ views.)**


	22. Victim: Himitsu Saijou

_**Chapter 22: Victim: Himitsu Saijou**_

* * *

Finally, we have arrived at Saito Nishima's mansion. And just as we arrived, lots of policemen kept buzzing around and guarding the mansion. They even pinched our cheeks (except for Edogawa) to see whether we are wearing masks. Then, the police let us in. As we came inside the mansion, lots of precious jewels were displayed. And, at the very center of that room, is the targeted jewel, Kamikaze.

The jewel was guarded by four policemen and we saw a man, wearing a dark-green suit, pants with the same color, and black shoes. He has black hair, a mustache, and has blue eyes. But anyway, that man was talking to another man, wearing glasses, white shirt and a red tie, brown pants and black shoes. He somewhat looks young, like a twenty year-old man, normally built, somewhat pale, skin is too white, and his eyes must be teal green.

Those two men looked at us as we took a step or two. Then, the first man looked somewhat surprised when he saw Edogawa and Ran.

"Why, if isn't Conan-kun and Mouri's daughter with some companions." said the first man. "Where is Mouri, anyway?"

"Actually, I think Otou-san can't make it today." said Ran.

"Hmm...Mouri can't make it, huh? That's strange." said the man.

"But, don't worry, Kebu-san." said Edogawa childishly, with a smile in his face. "I'm still here."

"Ah, yes. Conan Edogawa..." the inspector muttered annoyingly. "And these two are...?"

"Ah, these two just moved in Beika just...two months ago. This is Himitsu Saijou-niichan"-Edogawa pointed at me then, at Shinra-"and this is Shinra Kuromori-niichan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Inspector." I greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Shinra greeted.

"Same here." said the inspector. "I'm the inspector-in-charged, Inspector Ginzou Nakamori."

He then, turned to the second man, and introduced him to us.

"This is Saito Nishima-san, owner of the targeted jewel, 'Kamikaze'." said the inspector.

"Pleasure to meet 'cha all." greeted the man in a Kansai accent.

"Pleasure to meet 'cha, Nishima-han." I greeted in a Kansai accent.

"Same here." said Shinra. "Pleasure to meet 'cha."

"Oh! You two must be from Osaka, I suppose?" said the inspector with a 'surprised' face.

"No, no. We're born and raised here in Tokyo." I said, waving my hand. "We just got to use to this habit of ours. We always speak the Kansai-ben wheneva there's someone who speaks it."'

"Yeah, right." Shinra agreed.

"Ah, I see..." the inspector said. "Anyway, do you all want to see the jewel first?"

"If ya don't mind." Shinra said.

"Well then, let me and Nishima-san show it to you." said the inspector, stepping aside. Then, we saw a pure, white diamond in an small, opened blue, treasure box. The treasure box is, this time, inside of some kind of glass case.

"This is KID's targeted jewel, the 'Kamikaze'." said Nakamori-kebu. "According to Nishima-san, this was found somewhere in Hokkaido."

"Somewhere in Hokkaido...?" Ran muttered. Then, she smiled. "That's amazing."

"By 'somewhere', ye mean," I said, turning to Nishima-san. "ya don't know where didja find the jewel, Nishima-han?"

"Yeah. I just found it at a riverside while I was travelin' 'round." Nishima-san replied.

"But, why didja named it, 'Kamikaze'?" asked Shinra, turning to Nishima-san.

"That's right, Nishima-san." said Edogawa. "Since you found it at a riverside, why not name it after that river?"

"That's what I thought first when I first saw the jewel, boy." said Nishima-san as he chuckled. "See the jewel yerself. Ye'll know why."

We looked at jewel closely and from what I see, it gives off a weird, kind of nostalgic feeling. A feeling as if, it calms your soul, as if, a cool wind blew.

"I think I understand why." I said, smiling to myself. "I think, it gave off a nice, nostalgic feelin'. I also have a feelin' that I can see the wind just one look at the jewel when light strikes on it."

"Exactly." Shinra said. "Just like Saijou said. It does give up this nice, nostalgic feelin'."

"That's why I named it, 'Kamikaze'." said Nishima-san.

"By the way, can we investigate the second floor, if ye don't mind?" I said.

"Sure, sure. I'll also come with ye as yer guide." said the owner.

When we finally reached the second floor, it does look like the first floor, with precious jewels displayed. But the difference is, this floor has rooms. From what I see, there are four rooms.

Nishima said that the first room at the left is his room, the second is the bathroom, the third and the fourth rooms are said to be abandoned.

"But, look at all of those jewels!" Ran remarked. "There are sure lots of them! I wonder why did KID only targeted 'Kamikaze'?"

"Beats me." said the inspector.

"Say, Kebu-san," said Edogawa childishly, looking at the inspector. "Have you thought of a plan to catch KID?"

"I-I'm not sure about that." said the inspector. "KID's notice seems weird to me that I don't know what the meaning is."

"Himitsu-niichan and Shinra-niichan already knew the meaning of those words, right?" Edogawa said, as he turned to me and Shinra.

"That's right, Kebu-han." said Shinra, turning to the inspector. "Shall we explain it to ye?"

"If you two won't mind." said the inspector.

But for some reason, I'm having a weird feeling. I wanted to calm myself down and think about it. Because that weird feeling is, KID is already here. Somewhere...Just, where the hell is he? While I'm thinking about it, I noticed that Edogawa looked around with serious, shocked eyes. Did he feel the same way? I'm really sure he did. But, in order to think about it, I need some silence.

"Sorry, Shinra but, can ye do the explainin'?" I asked, looking at my friend.

"W-Why?" asked my friend, somewhat worried.

"Need to go the restroom. Nishima-han,"-I then, turned to Nishima-san-"the second room to the left, that's the restroom, isn't it?"

"That's the room." said Nishima-san.

"Thanks." I said, as I slowly walked towards the said room.

As I was walking, I feel like someone's watching me. I turned around but, I didn't see anyone. Damn, I forgot. KID's disguising skills are as good as Shinra's and Daisuke-san's. As expected from someone like him.

I opened the door, closed it form behind and I was somewhat surprised. I looked myself at mirror for a while, thinking about that feeling. It's so weird. I rested my head on my hand, while thinking about it. Suddenly, someone covered my nose and my mouth with a wet handkerchief.

T-This is...! C-Chloroform! D-Damn! M-Must not breathe...!

Before I knew it, it was all pitch black.

* * *

**(Finally! Done with the third chapter! Next chapter will be in Shinra's P.O.V. but at the end (I think) will be Himitsu' P.O.V. Hope ya like it!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks guys! Really appreciated!)**


	23. Black VS White: The Repeated Past

_**Chapter 23: Black V.S. White: The Repeated Past**_

* * *

**Shinra's P.O.V.**

"Did I made everyone wait?" a voice rang out, coming from the restroom.

All five of us looked at the voice's direction and saw Saijou approaching us.

"Not at all." I said as Saijou stopped in front of me. "But, I was somewhat worried because I thought ye'll be the 'Blitz'."

"The 'Blitz'?" Saijou muttered in surprise.

"Huh? Don't 'cha know?" I said, looking at him with annoyed eyes. "Don't tell me ye forgot about it, didja?"

"S-Sorry." Saijou, waving his hands and trying to smile.

I let out a sigh before continuing. "Geez! Stop foolin' around, ya fool! What has gotten to ye?"

"W-What are you talking about, Shinra?" Saijou stammered, raising an eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard Saijou's question. Something's weird. He's not speaking the Kansai-ben. Really...What has gotten to him...?

"Nah, nothin'. I just feel like that ye've been actin' weird." I said, crossing my arms and eyed at Saijou.

"C-Come on! Don't worry about me! I'm fine."

"Really? Then, can I check ye?"

"C-Check me?"

"D-Don't tell me-!" the inspector exclaimed, as he slowly pointed to Saijou. "T-That guy is KID!?"

"Of course not, Kebu-han!" I said, as I looked at the inspector with annoyed eyes. "I'm goin' to check him whether he's really fine or not."

"T-That so?" said the inspector, lowering his hand. "But, how?"

"Ye'll have to ask Conan about that." I said, looking at Conan, winking at him.

Conan looked surprised as I winked at him. Then, I moved Saijou's bangs and rested my forehead on his.

I should probably not tell ye the results. I'll tell ye at the end. I'm evil, am I not? So, anyway...

After I checked Saijou, I overheard Ran and Conan's conversation as I looked at their direction.

"C-Conan-kun," said Ran. "What is Shinra-kun doing? He said he's checking Himitsu-kun, right?"

"Yeah, he is." replied Conan.

"B-But, it looks like that Shinra-kun is checking Himitsu-kun's temperature."

W-What!? Of course I'm not!

"I don't know, Ran-neechan." said Conan. "But I don't think that's what Shinra-niichan's doing. Actually, I would admit that I don't know what is Shinra-niichan doing. But, from what he's doing, I think, he's checking whether Himitsu-niichan is lying or not."

"Eh...? Shinra-kun has that kind of ability?"

"Yeah. He even did that to me."

"E-Eh!? W-When!?"

"When he visited the agency alone."

"Oh, I see. I was gone during that time, right?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, seems to me that there's nothin' the matter with Saijou. He seems fine."

"So anyway, when will KID appear again?" Saijou asked, looking at the inspector.

"Hmm...Let's see. According to his heist, I think it was...9 o'clock." said the inspector, looking at the ceiling, making a 'thinking' face.

I looked at my watch and I wasn't much surprised. I simply smiled at that fact.

"Three minutes." I muttered. "He will come within three minutes."

"W-What!? Three minutes!?" the inspector exclaimed surprisingly. He looked below and noticed hat the jewel is safe. But, what surprised us the most was the sound coming from the first floor

"K-Kebu-han," I said, eyeing unto the large crowd of people shouting, 'Kaito KID! Kaito KID!'. And some were, 'KID-sama! where are you!?" or something similar. "W-Why are there lots of KID fans?"

"I-I don't even know about that." said the inspector, annoyed.

I looked at my watch once more.

"Kebu-han!" I said, turning to the inspector. "KID will be arriving one minute left!"

"W-What!?" the inspector exclaimed. Then, he looked below and shouted. "Hey, you four! Guard that jewel properly!"

The clock is ticking...Time's running out...But, I've already saw the truth myself. He disappeared, all of a sudden. But, I didn't inform it to the police.

Suddenly, a white, puff of smoke appeared at the very center of the floor. As the smoke cleared up, it was KID, standing on top of the glass case. Then, something was shining at his right hand. I-It was Kamikaze!

Inspector Nakamori, Nishima-san, Ran and Conan rushed towards the scene but, I quickly grabbed Conan's hand.

"Let me go, Shinra-niichan!" said Conan, struggling his hand.

"Hold on, Conan!" I exclaimed. "Let them be first...Please, stay with me just for a while."

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the first room. W-What was that...?

When we looked below, we listened to KID's speech.

"Ladies, and gentlemen!" he began. "Didn't I tell everyone of you that I will easily steal this jewel?"

"KID! Why you! I'll get you right now!" exclaimed the inspector form the crowd. But, a puff of smoke appeared once more, surrounding KID. When the smoke cleared up, he quickly disappeared.

I quickly pulled Conan's hand, dragging him to a corner.

"W-What are you doing, you fool!" he exclaimed.

"Shh! Be quiet! Just come with me!" I said quietly.

After a few steps, we waited for a few minutes until suddenly, someone wearing a black cloak arrived. Then, he rushed towards the third room. As he closed the door behind him, we rushed towards the room while everyone was having a ruckus on the first floor.

As we opened the door, we saw Saijou, looking at the opened window. He then, turned to us and looked surprised.

"Edogawa? Shinra?" he murmured. "What are the two of you doing here? I thought the two of you are looking for KID and catch him."

"That is what we are doing here." I simply replied, crossing my arms. "We already found KID and we're about to catch him. Please, if you don't mind, stop copying my friend's voice, KID."

Silence occurred for a few seconds but, KID broke it with a snicker.

"You're very good. Indeed, as expected from the Secret Revealer's Third Eye." said he, in KID voice. "How did you know?"

"One, you stopped speaking Kansai-ben while we're talking." I explained. "Two, Saijou easily pisses off whenever he hears that I thought that he'll be the 'Blitz' or he's the 'Blitz'. And three, the crucial proof. That right eye of yours, it's eye color is different from the other."

"Eh...? But still, I'm surprised form what you did to me. What did you just do back then? When you said that you're going to check me?"

"It was to see whether you are lying or not. Also, I noticed a peel on your face. If Saijou went to the beach then, he should have told me from the beginning. But, he never did. That means he didn't go to the beach. Then that leaves me one conclusion to that: you are KID."

KID clapped his hands and removed his disguise. He was then, wearing his KID outfit. "As expected from someone like you. Now, I think I should make my escape."

"Before that-" I said, pointing my card gun towards him. "Where is Saijou?"

"You will know it sooner or later." KID said, sarcastically.

"Stop foolin' around, ye thief! Answer me! Where is Saijou!?"

"Over here, you fool." a familiar voice rang out. It came from the door.

As we all looked behind, there we saw, Saijou leaning against the closed door, only wearing pants.

* * *

**Himitsu's P.O.V.**

"S-Saijou!" Shinra exclaimed in surprise. He, Edogawa and KID have surprised looks in their faces.

"Sorry for the wait." I said with smile.

"S-Saijou! H-How come you only wear pants!? And, where did you get them!?" Shinra exclaimed, pointing at the pants.

"Ah, these?" I said, pointing at them. "It can't be helped! KID took my clothes! And, I got these pants from the owner's room."

"EH!?" Shinra exclaimed in surprise.

"But it seems that even though Revealer-kun acts clam, it seems to me that you dress casually." said KID as he snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked annoyingly.

"You're wearing them quite casually for I can see those lines leading to that part."

* * *

**Commercial:**

**Those lines that lead to that part, hope you know them. Clue for that is whenever you usually see an anime guy shirtless but wears pants. You can see the lines, if you ask me. And no, the hell I'm a pervert. Just telling it to you.**

* * *

"Shut up! I'm already used to it!" I exclaimed. Then, I gave a sigh.

"But, what happened to you, Himitsu-niichan?" asked Conan.

"Oh, you see..." I began. "While I was at the restroom, someone knocked me down by covering me with a wet handkerchief with chloroform. And, I think you know who that person is. So anyway, when I gained consciousness, I found myself only wearing my...boxers. I got angry because of that.

"I finally made my escape when everyone was making a ruckus outside. I opened the door and walked towards to the first room, blending with the darkness like a shadow. The only thing I got to wear were these pants because I heard your voices. Even though it is one room away, I can still hear the three of you. I then once more, blended with the darkness and here I am."

"So that means, the reason that you are only wearing pants is because you got worried?" asked Shinra.

"Exactly." I said. "But, we must not let this thief go away, right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." said Shinra as he turned and aimed his card gun to KID and he threw a smoke bomb. We coughed a little and when the smoke cleared up, there from behind, I saw someone wearing a black, top hat with a red ribbon, a black-and-red diamond-designed blazer and pants with (somewhat) pointy black shoes. It was Shinra as Black Spade!

"B-Black Spade!" KID exclaimed surprisingly.

"Long time no see, my dear rival." said Shinra. "Well then, let's see if you can escape."

"Of course I will!" said KID.

Then, a puff of smoke surrounded him and Shinra shot four metal cards. But there's no one as the smoke cleared up. We didn't see any sign of KID. Nor did I saw him outside, flying away using his hang glider.

Suddenly, a gun was pointed to my temple.

"Well then, what will you do, Black Spade?" said a familiar voice. From the corner of my eye, I saw KID, smirking. Shinra and Edogawa became surprised.

"S-Saijou!" exclaimed Shinra.

"H-Himitsu-niichan!" Edogawa exclaimed.

"Don't make a move. Or, he'll die." said KID all of a sudden.

"Shoot me, KID." I said.

Everyone then, became surprised.

"I know you can't murder someone, KID." I said. "But, you're not the real KID, are you?"

Everyone became surprised once more.

"I know you're not the real KID. Because, KID doesn't say such words. Nor does he frightened someone just by murdering someone. And, based from that tattoo of yours, you're the thief-murderer, Lucifer." I said.

"L-Lucifer!?" Shinra exclaimed. "B-But, I thought he's already behind bars."

"I know. But, I think this is him." I said as I eyed the fake KID. "Where's the real KID, Lucifer?"

He then, licked his lips and chuckled evilly. "You will know it, sooner or later."

"You don't have to say that." I said. "KID, you're behind at that box which is labeled as 'Books'. Are you alright there!?"

No answer. Shinra and Edogawa rushed towards the box and looked behind. Then, they became surprised. Shinra lifted someone wearing KID's outfit. It was the real KID himself. Shinra removed the handkerchief that covered KID's mouth.

"T-Thanks." said the real KID, panting.

"A-Are you alright?" asked Shinra.

"I-I'm...fine." said KID, panting.

While everyone was distracted, I quickly sat on my feet and kicked the fake KID's feet. He fell to the ground and I quickly pinned him.

"Shinra! The handcuffs!" I exclaimed.

But as I looked behind, Shinra was already beside me and I heard a click. He already handcuffed the man. I then, turned to Edogawa.

"Edogawa, call the police!" I ordered him.

"Alright!" Edogawa replied as he opened the door and went outside.

"KID, you can escape for now." I said, turning to the real KID.

"B-But, are you sure?" he said.

"Of course. Hurry up! The police are coming."

"I owe you, Revealer-kun. Thanks." said KID as he turned to the window.

"Don't need to thank me." I said as I snickered.

"Here, catch this!" KID said as he turned around.

He then, tossed the Kamikaze. I caught it and kept it in my pocket. Then, I watched as KID jumped from the opened window and flew away using his hang glider.

When the police arrived, they arrested Lucifer and I returned the Kamikaze to the owner. Then, the double-case, was finally solved.

It seems that Lucifer was able to escape and when real KID arrived at the room, Lucifer knocked him down and hide him. They also had a short talk about what Lucifer had to say if we arrived. It seems that he already wore KID's outfit while he was waiting at the room.

* * *

The next morning, Shinra arrived at my house and had a chat.

"Oi, Saijou," said Shinra. "How did you know that that KID was Lucifer?"

"Huh? Did you forget already? It was because of his tattoo." I said, annoyingly.

"His tattoo?" murmured Shinra. "What do you mean?"

"I learned that Lucifer has a trademark: his tattoo that is located at his left cheek. It's tattoo features black, angel wings, a devil's horns above the wings and the devil's tail beside the left wing."

"Oh, I see. But, he is very good at disguising."

"Yeah. I heard that he is also very good in disguising and copying anyone's voice without a help with a gadget."

"I see...But, the real KID, he owed you, right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"It feels like...Black Spade's past was repeated. But, in a different way."

"Yeah, you're right. And also,"

"What?"

"I will never, EVER going to be the Blitz!"

"Ah, so you heard that?"

"Of course, I did!"

Then, our conversation went into different topics. Ah, what a day, indeed!

* * *

**(Final chapter of the four-chapter special! Alright! I'm done! But, this is not the end! Don't worry!)  
(Ah...! One thing. The 'Blitz' thing is from an episode in 'How I met Your Mother' entitled, 'Blitzgiving'. My Blitzy lies over the ocean! My Blitzy lies over the sea! Or so that I heard.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks!)**


	24. The Rumored Girl

_**Chapter 24: The Rumored Girl**_

* * *

There was nothing much to do. For now, Shinra and I are somewhat bored for there are no cases right now. It is already a week after the Kamikaze heist. So right now, I was bored, for there was nothing to do. Until three days later...

There was a rumor that says that anyone who looks creepy must not dare to approach to a certain person. That person was Misa Yamanaka. It was said that whenever there is someone who looks creepy who approaches her or was seen by her, Misa freaks out and runs away from that creepy-looking person, even though that person is actually kind.

While I was walking on the hallway, I spotted a girl walking slowly. She was trembling and her looks tell me that she is frightened. She has short, brown hair, green eyes, looks somewhat pale and has fair skin.

When she saw me, she gasped and quickly walked away. I was surprised about that. Just who was that girl? My question was answered by Sera who saw what happened. She then, approached me.

"Oi, Saijou-kun!" she called out as she approached me.

"What?" I asked.

"You see that girl who just walked away all of a sudden when she saw you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That was the rumored girl, Misa Yamanaka."

"Oh? That so?"

"Yeah. The next time you see her, just, don't look at her, OK?"

"Roger that."

Then, Sera left. So, the girl just now was the rumored girl, Misa Yamanaka. Now, I'm wondering about her sudden reaction. Based from my looks, I don't think I looked creepy.

As I arrived at the classroom, I quickly sat down on my desk and started thinking about this morning's events. Then suddenly, someone poked my shoulder. As I looked at my right, I saw Shinra, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you thinking about, Saijou?" asked Shinra, in a happy and confident voice. "Was it about the Kamikaze heist."

"No. It has nothing to do with the heist." I replied, a little annoyed. "It's about the rumor about Misa Yamanaka."

"Oh, the rumored girl. Misa Yamanaka of Class 2-D, eh?" Shinra said, smirking.

"Y-You know her?" I asked, surprisingly.

"Yeah. Want me to tell you some information about her?"

"I would be happy to."

"Then, I shall begin,"-Suddenly, the bell rang.-"...later."

"O-OK..."

After the morning sessions, the bell rang to signal that it is lunch time. Some left with their bags while others stayed and got their bentos. As for me, I got my bento box and went to the rooftop. I know that there are not a bunch of people who eat there.

as I arrived, I saw Shinra, leaning against the wall, sitting and eating his bento. I sat Beside him and ate lunch with him. Then, we had a short chat.

"So, Shinra," I said, as I ate a fried baby octopus. "-about Misaka Yamanaka, you said that you know some information about her, right?"

"Yep. But, just a little." he said while chewing. "Is it fine for you?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"OK." he said as he gulped. "Now, as I said, she is from Class 2-D."

"Yes."

"And, she comes from a rich family. Her father is a business man and her mother is a manager of a cafe. But, from what I heard from her friends and classmates-"

I was surprised and gulped my food all of a sudden that I almost choked. I quickly drank some water and gave a huge sigh after drinking. I then, looked at Shinra for a few seconds. He was somewhat surprised. Then, I gave him a suspicious look.

"Wait a sec..." I muttered angrily and annoyingly. "Something's fishy here..."

"E-Eh?" Shinra murmured, while making such a smile.

"Did you already asked some information about Misa Yamanaka because you thought that I might investigate it? Was that it...?"

Shinra blinked two times. Then, he smiled and chuckled to himself which annoyed me.

"Exactly." he said, smiling and pointing at me.

"Anyway," he continued. "from what I heard from her friends and classmates, Misa's personality was different before her mother died."

"Her mother died?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. It was said that she protected a little girl from being hit by a truck."

"I see. So, what was Misa's personality before?"

"Well, she was said to be kind, cheerful and helpful before."

"I see. But, what made her change her personality?"

"It was her mother's last words to her."

"That is...?"

"'Don't you ever trust anyone who is bad. Especially those who look bad.' or so that I've heard."

"That's strange. Why would her mother say that?"

"It seems to me that the accident was a planned murder. And the target was Misa's mother, herself. It seems that when Misa's mother rushed towards the child, she caught a glimpse on the driver's face and was able to recognized it. It was one of the workers of the cafe from Misa's mother's cafe who got fired. He said that he was fired by Misa's mother for no reason at all and that he planned to kill her. And, after Misa's mother's death, Misa then, never ever approach or talk to anyone who looks creepy. Or rather, bad."

"I see...So, that's what happened. Thanks, by the way. Now, I think that I can talk to the girl myself."

As I said that, I stood up with my almost finished lunch in my hands and left Shinra alone at the rooftop. I think, I can do this.

Finally, evening arrived. I guess, that I should think about for tomorrow's plans. I lay on my bed for a few minutes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Then next day, while I was walking on the hallway, I saw Misa once more. I quickly approached but she tried to walk away but I quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back with a surprised look in her face.

"Misa Yamanaka, right?" I said in a kind voice.

"Y-Yes." she answered nervously. "P-Please, let me go."

"Let me talk to you for a minute."

"I can't! Please let me go!"

She struggled but I was able not to lose grip on her wrist.

"Was it because of your mother's last words to you?"

"E-Eh?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**(OK...Now, that was unplanned. So anyway, thanks for 700+ views! And I know that some skipped most of the chapters because they think they're boring, right? Well, I'm fine with that. As long as some people read my story.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for the views!)**


	25. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

_**Chapter 24: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover**_

* * *

**Previously on the 'The Two New Detectives'**

_While I was walking on the hallway, I spotted a girl walking slowly. She was trembling and her looks tell me that she is frightened. She has short, brown hair, green eyes, looks somewhat pale and has fair skin._

_When she saw me, she gasped and quickly walked away. I was surprised about that. Just who was that girl?_

_"That was the rumored girl, Misa Yamanaka."_

_"Oh? That so?"_

_So, the girl just now was the rumored girl, Misa Yamanaka._

_"What are you thinking about, Saijou?" asked Shinra, in a happy and confident voice._

_"It's about the rumor about Misa Yamanaka."_

_"And, she comes from a rich family. Her father is a business man and her mother is a manager of a cafe."_

_"Anyway," he continued. "from what I heard from her friends and classmates, Misa's personality was different before her mother died."_

_"Her mother died?" I asked, a little surprised._

_"Yes. It was said that she protected a little girl from being hit by a truck."_

_"I see. So, what was Misa's personality before?"_

_"Well, she was said to be kind, cheerful and helpful before."_

_"I see. But, what made her change her personality?"_

_"It was her mother's last words to her."_

_"That is...?"_

_"'Don't you ever trust anyone who is bad. Especially those who look bad.' or so that I've heard."_

_"That's strange. Why would her mother say that?"_

_"It seems to me that the accident was a planned murder. And the target was Misa's mother, herself. It seems that when Misa's mother rushed towards the child, she caught a glimpse on the driver's face and was able to recognized it. It was one of the workers of the cafe from Misa's mother's cafe who got fired. He said that he was fired by Misa's mother for no reason at all and that he planned to kill her. And, after Misa's mother's death, Misa then, never ever approach or talk to anyone who looks creepy. Or rather, bad."_

_"I see...So, that's what happened. Thanks, by the way. Now, I think that I can talk to the girl myself."_

_Then next day, while I was walking on the hallway, I saw Misa once more. I quickly approached but she tried to walk away but I quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back with a surprised look in her face._

_"Misa Yamanaka, right?" I said in a kind voice._

_"Y-Yes." she answered nervously. "P-Please, let me go."_

_"Let me talk to you for a minute."_

_"I can't! Please let me go!"_

_She struggled but I was able not to lose grip on her wrist._

_"Was it because of your mother's last words to you?"_

_"E-Eh?"_

* * *

"H-How did you know?" she stammered as I let go of her hand.

"I'm a detective." I said, calmly, winking at her.

"A...detective?"

"Yeah. So now, will you come with me?"

"O-OK."

We went to the music room where no was there. I got two chairs and putted one, facing to me. The two of us sat. Misa looked somewhat nervous for she was sweating. Her body is also trembling. I patted her shoulder. As I did so, she looked up with a surprised face.

"No need to worry, Misa." I said, in a kind and calm voice.

She looked away and didn't replied. I leaned against the chair and crossed my arms and legs. Her body is still trembling and she is sweating. I smiled at that fact for I knew that the girl is neither alert or nervous.

"I know what happened to your mother." I said. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I-It's alright." she said.

"Hey, Misa,"

"W-What?"

"...Tell me, who in the name of Heaven's sake harassed you?"

She looked surprised as I finished my question. She looked at me with a surprised look.

"H-How did you know?" she stammered, with her body trembling.

"That." I said, as I pointed at her knees and legs which was covered with dirt, hand marks and bruises. She was surprised and then, she turned away. She bit her lips and tears came out of her eyes. She then, faced me, but with her head, lowered.

"Tell me, what exactly happened to you this morning before I approached you?" I asked calmly.

"I-I will tell you. Unless, you won't hurt those guys who did this to me."

"I would definetly not."

"O-OK. B-But, before I will tell you what happened, you know this guy name Hotaru Masamune-kun of Class 2-C?"

"'Hotaru Masamune'? That name is unfamiliar."

"W-Well, you know that I don't usually approach creepy-looking guys, right?"

"I'm aware of that."

"S-So, anyway, j-just yesterday, after I met you, I accidentally bumped unto someone. T-That was Hotaru Masamune-kun of Class 2-C. He seems so nice and he acts very nice. We even talked to each other yesterday while we're having lunch. Because of that, we've become friends. B-But, t-this morning, w-while walking on my way to school, I-I ran into Hotaru-kun again. T-This time, with his friends w-who looks so bad l-like delinquents. T-Then, suddenly, t-they harassed me in an alleyway. B-But, luckily, I-I was able to escape...T-That is...That's w-why I-!"

She then, covered her face with her hands and then, she sobbed. I frowned a little for I felt sorry for the girl. I patted her head and then, she looked up.

"I understand your feelings, Misa." I said. "But, there's something that I really need to tell you."

"T-That is...?" she asked.

"Do not judge a book by it's cover."

She then looked surprised as I said the line. I stood up from my chair. I was about to leave but, I stopped and I looked back.

"Also, there's something else." I said.

"That is?" she muttered.

"Every people wear masks, you know. And every mask has their own designs. Well then, we should better leave right now. It's almost time for the morning classes."

"O-OK. I-I understand."

Misa stood up. While walking on our way to our classrooms, she asked me question.

"B-Before we part ways," she said. "C-Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Himitsu Saijou." I said, smiling at her. "Just a mere detective."

And then, the bell rang. When classes began, I wasn't paying much attention and because of that, I fell asleep.

And as I woke up, it was already lunch time. I panicked a little for I haven't realized it so, I got my bento and decided to go to the rooftop.

While I was on my way to the rooftop, I saw Misa with a male, with his hand on her shoulder. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. I think that was Hotaru Masamune of Class 2-C.

W-Wait, if that is Hotaru Masamune, and he's with Misa, couldn't be that-!? No, I must not let that happen! I passed them and as they left, I quickly went back to my classroom, and putted my bento box in my bag again. After that, I rushed towards the school grounds to look for them. The possible location is neither the rooftop or the back of the school building. Shinra's at the rooftop so it's impossible. Then, that means...!

After I realized it, I quickly rushed towards the back of the school. I hide at the side of the building as I spotted Misa and a group of delinquents. And because of that, I overheard that conversation.

"What do you look at that, Misa-chan!" one of the delinquents said. "Why did you left all of a sudden?"

I heard that same man laughed but I can't heard Misa's voice.

"Now, because we're here and no one will see us, we shall finish what was unfinished. Are you ready, boys?"

"We're ready, boss." said another delinquent.

I clenched my fists because of anger. Then, suddenly, I heard Misa screamed.

"Himitsu-kun!" she screamed.

I was shocked as I heard her call my name. I smiled to myself and quickly dashed right in front of her, blocking the delinquents.

"Now, hold on your horses, people." I said, using one hand to cover Misa. "Listen, lay a hand to this girl, you will receive something from me!"

I removed my eye patch and opened my right eye. Then suddenly, they were frightened and they ran away. I simply sighed as they left.

"H-Himitsu-kun...?" Misa uttered, frightened.

I look behind and smiled at her. "What is it?"

She then looked surprised. I was also surprised. And then I realized I forgot to put my eye patch back.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, as I quickly put my eye patch. "D-Did I frightened y-!"

"Thank you."

I was surprised from her words.

"Thank you for saving me." said Misa, looking away, with her face somewhat red.

"M-Misa..." I muttered to myself. I simply smiled from her words and patted her head. Then, she looked at me with a surprised look.

"You don't have to thank me." I simply replied. "I did what a person must do to save someone in need. Well then, ciao!"

I said as I left the girl alone. Then, I was able to tell Shinra about the story while eating lunch with him at the rooftop. He simply smiled while I was narrating the story.

"You're such a show-off, Saijou!" said Shinra after I finished the story.

"I'm not!" I said, angrily. Then, we laughed at each other.

* * *

**(Ah! How tiring! Now, what will be the next chapter's topic...? Fell free to to tell your ideas!)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thank you very much!)**


	26. Best Friends

_**Chapter 26:**_** _Best Friends_**

* * *

**Shinra's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the agency after visiting the tired Saijou. Of course, I was alone, because Saijou was tired and lazy, that he can't even get up from his own bed. I simply smiled at that fact, for I knew that whenever he's like that, he's thinking about something, that I mustn't disturb him.

As I arrived, I knocked the door but there was no answered. I knocked once more and then suddenly, a dark-skinned lad opened the door widely. He has black hair, teal green eyes, wears a blue blazer, a green turtleneck under it, light brown khaki pants, and green sneakers.

"Whaddya want?" he asked annoyingly, with his eyes annoyed and one of his eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to visit Conan." I said, smiling at him.

"'Conan'? Ah! The kid! Whaddya want from him, ye stranger?"

"I'm not some stranger. I supposed that ye've forgotten me, Hattori."

The lad paused and stared at me for a few seconds, with his annoyed eyes. Then, he looked surprised.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, pointing at me. "That guy who was always with Saijou! Sh-Shinra Kuromori!"

"Exactly." I said, as I slightly bowed.

"W-Whaddya want want from K-K-Conan-kun?"

"As I said, I wanted to visit him!"

"That so? Then, come in."

He stepped aside as I walked towards the room. As I did, I saw a closed book and a cap with word, 'SAX' embedded on it. Then, I looked at the couch and saw Conan, looking at me with a surprised look.

"Sh-Shinra-niichan?" he murmured. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Wasn't that the third time I heard the same question?" I muttered as I sighed. "I came here to visit you, Conan."

"E-Eh? That so?"

"Of course!"

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't disturb Saijou's thinking time."

"Why not?"

"If I did, I would be given a Judo throw."

"S-Scary!"

"Indeed."

I then, sat beside beside the boy when suddenly, Hattori exclaimed.

"O-Oi! Hold on a sec!" he exclaimed, as he sat on the couch facing Conan and I. "Why're ya sittin' beside K-K-Conan-kun!?"

"What is wrong with that?" I asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question, ya fool! Why the hell are ya sittin' beside the kid!?" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"Shut up, ya idiot!" I exclaimed angrily as I stood up, with our foreheads touching to each other.

"Whaddya just said!?" Hattori exclaimed once more.

Hattori is now, getting into my nerves! What the hell is the problem if I sit beside Conan? W-Wait...Hold on a sec.

"O-Oi! K-Kuromori?" Hattori muttered as I found myself sitting back on the couch.

When I first visited this agency, Conan and I had a short chat. Then...I remembered that he told me that I'm like Hattori, he's best friend who cares for him so much...Heh! Guess I have no choice then.

"Sorry, Hattori." I said. "Then, shall we exchange places?"

"E-Eh? S-Sure." Hattori muttered.

We stood up and we switched places. As the both of us sat, Hattori placed his hand on Conan's head and muffled his hair. I simply smiled as I watched the two of them argued.

"S-Stop it, Heiji-niichan!" said Conan as he grabbed Hattori's hand, trying to remove it.

"Come on! We finally sat beside each other once more!" said Hattori as he continue messing up Conan's hair. "Besides, we're best friends, right?"

"I know, I know! Just stop it!"

"OK, OK."

As Hattori removed his hand, he and Conan looked at me, much to my surprise.

"W-What?" I muttered.

"Nothing." said Conan.

"We're just surprised that you're smilin'." said Hattori.

I chuckled as I heard that sentence. "Why wouldn't I? Besides, it reminded me of my friendship with Saijou. We are the best of friends. Not to mention, childhood friends."

"Eh?" Conan muttered.

"We were so young during that time and even though we were young during that time, my, we're too smart and we already love cases in a very young age. Probably like you, Hattori."

"Eh...? I got interested on cases when I was around 6 or 7." he said as he muffled Conan's hair. "The same age as this kid."

I noticed Conan's annoyed and I simply smiled.

"Eh? We also got interested on cases while we're also around 6 or 7. And, our first case was easily solved because it was only an accident and there were lots of witnesses and strong evidences towards the criminal. But, I think, I'll tell the story to the two of ye unless I have time. It's time for me to leave."

I stood up as I said those words and went for the door and opened it. "Well then, I shall take my leave then. Ciao!"

I was about to close the door behind me when suddenly, Hattori grabbed the door itself. I was surprised and looked around. I was even more surprised when I saw Hattori's eyes. It was serious but his smile surprised me the most.

"W-What?" I muttered as I turned around to face him.

"There's somethin' I wanna tell ya." said Hattori.

"T-That is...?"

Before I knew he just kissed me at the forehead and I was surprised about that. As he moved away, he whispered to my ear.

"Thank you for taking care of Conan." he said.

As he moved away, I muttered, "Hattori, are ye a homo? "

"F-Fool! Of course I'm not!"

"Then what was that for?"

"There's nothing I can do! It's the first thing it came into my mind."

I was surprised for a few seconds. Then, I smiled.

"OK, OK. I understand." I said as I turned around. "Well then, ciao!"

As I walked on my way home, I touched my forehead and smiled to myself...Thinking that I'm such a fool.

* * *

**(OK...That was unplanned. And it has been a very long time. And once more, NO! Hattori and Shinra are NOT homos! I swear, if someone reviewed here for hating such things, leave!)  
(But the good part is, I'm going to tell you the childhood of Himitsu and Shinra which was based from what happened in my real life four days ago. Yep, trust me. It REALLY happened.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow! thanks for the 800+ views!)**


	27. The Accident 7 Years Ago

_**Chapter 27: The Accident 7 Years Ago**_

* * *

**Shinra's P.O.V.**

It was Monday. Luckily, there's no school. I was walking along the streets of Beika when I realized that I have to tell Conan about the first bloody case that occurred in my and Saijou's lives.

As I ran hurriedly to the agency, the memory about the said case appeared once more. But I shook my head and continued running. As I arrived at the agency, I went upstairs and opened the door slowly. As I did so, I saw Conan and Hattori talking to each other, with Hattori somewhat angry.

"Ah! Ah! Where the hell is that Shinra guy!?" Hattori exclaimed angrily, scratching his head.

"C-Calm down, Hattori." said Conan, motioning his hands.

"Well, it can't be helped, I guess." I said as I opened the door and closed it behind. Then, I leaned against the door as I looked at them smiling.

"Sh-Shinra-niichan!" Conan murmured.

"Hah! Finally!" said Hattori as he stood up and walked towards me and pointed his pointer finger at my chest. "I've been waiting for a long time, ya know!"

"Then sorry, if I made ya wait." I said, removing his hand and sat on the other couch that faces Conan.

"But, I'm wonderin', how long didja wait for my arrival just to tell ya the story?" I said, looking at Hattori.

"One and a half days." said Hattori, annoyingly and angrily.

"W-What?" I asked surprisingly, as if some of my hair strands stood up in surprise.

"Yeah! I waited one and a half days just to see ya!"

"I-I know. B-But, what do ya mean?"

"Heiji-niichan stayed here yesterday just to see you because he thought that you might tell the case." said Conan, in a childish voice.

"Oh! No wonder Hattori has an overnight bag." I said as I noticed Hattori's overnight bag on the table and my hair strands went back in place. "But, I can't believe ya, Hattori. Are ye really that curious about the story?"

"Y-Yeah! I-It's not that I waited just to see ya..." Hattori murmured to himself, looking away from me, somewhat blushing.

"What?" I said, pretending that I was not able to hear what he said.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Oh well. Well then, shall I tell ya the story?" I said, looking at the the two of them.

"Sure. I'm ready to listen." said Hattori, as he became interested.

"Me too." said Conan.

* * *

**7 years ago (Narrator's P.O.V.)**

10 year-old Himitsu Saijou was reading a book under a tree at the front yard of his house. Then, he heard a bike's bell ringing outside. He stood up, closed the book and went to the gate. And much to his surprise, he saw 10 year-old Shinra Kuromori on a red and orange bike.

"Oi! Saijou!" greeted Shinra. "Come on! Let's go biking!"

"Eh? Biking? But, where?" Himitsu asked, somewhat surprised.

"Where else? At that road where a few people and vehicles pass."

"A-Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I am! Trust me!"

"OK. I'll go get my bike so, hold on a minute."

"Sure!"

Himitsu went to the house's garage while Shinra waited outside

Finally, Himitsu opened the gate, went outside with his bike, parked it aside, and closed the gate.

"Shall we get going?" said Himitsu as he sat on his bike.

"Let's get going!" said Shinra as the two ride on their bikes, on their way to that empty road.

Finally, the two reached the road and much to their surprise, a few kids were also riding on their bikes while others watch them.

"What do you look at that!" Himitsu murmured.

"Seems to me that we're not the only ones who know this place, eh?" said Shinra, smiling.

"Y-You're right."

"Oi! Shinra! Himitsu!" a voice rang out.

The two looked at the voice's direction and much to their surprise, it was one of their friends, Minato Saruhashi.

"Oh! Minato! What're you doing here?" said Shinra as Minato approached him.

"Nah! I'm just chatting with Aragi and Sorashi." said Minato, pointing to two guys sitting on the sidewalk, chatting. "W-Wait! You two are going to bike, too?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Damn it! Even the two of you! Geez!"

"Now, now! You can borrow my bike after my turn." I said.

"R-Really? Thank you, Himitsu!"

"No, no! It's nothing."

Suddenly, a biker stopped between the three of us. It was Rito Kaminari.

"R-Rito?" Shinra murmured. "You seemed pale."

"Nah! It's nothing." said Rito, looking at Shinra with a smile. "Well then, I think I should take a rest for a while."

As he said so, he drove a few meters away and parked his bike at the sidewalk. Then, Himitsu and Shinra joined with Minato at the sidewalk as they parked their bikes.

"Oi, Minato!" said Aragi. "Have you noticed that little girl over there?"

"Hmm...? Where?" said Minato, looking at the road. Shinra and Himitsu also joined with him. "Ah! You mean that girl, sitting at the middle of the road?"

"Yeah. I wonder what happened..." muttered Sorashi, turning pale.

"Y-Yeah." said Aragi, also turning pale.

"Sorashi, Aragi," said Shinra, in a serious voice. "You two are hiding something. Tell us, what happened to that girl."

"E-Eh!?" the two exclaimed. "B-But!"

"Come on! Spit it out!" said Shinra.

The two went silent for a few seconds. They sighed before answering. "T-That girl...She got hit by the bike Rito was riding on."

"W-What!?" Shinra exlcaimed.

"Let's go, Shinra!" said Himitsu.

"OK."

"Also, we don't need the bikes. The girl is just only a few meters away."

"OK."

The two young detectives rushed towards the injured girl. As they reached her, Himitsu and SHinra looked at her but, they were surprised as they noticed that the girl's left eye was covered with blood. They also noticed a bruise at her forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked Himitsu, with his hands on the girl's shoulders.

The little girl, who was around 5-6 years old, was trembling and can't answered due to shock. Suddenly, a woman came out of a gate from the right side. She was surprised as shocked as she saw the girl.

"Oh my! What happened to Sakura-chan?" asked the woman surprisingly.

"W-Well. S-She..." Shinra tried to explained. "She...got hit by a bike."

"What!?" the woman exclaimed as she lifted the child in her arms. and looked at her. "Is that true, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes...!" the girl stammered, still crying very hard. The woman then, looked at Himitsu and Shinra.

"Tell me! Who did this to Sakura-chan!?" asked the woman angrily. Then, a man came out form the same house.

"W-What is wrong, Fujiko?" asked the man. then, he looked surprised as he noticed the injured girl. "Oh my! What happened to Sakura-chan!?"

"Dear!" exclaimed the woman in a sad, worried tone as the man approached her. "These boys told me that Sakura-chan was hit by a bike!"

"What!? By a bike!?"

"Yes."

The woman then, turned to Himitsu and Shinra who are somewhat speechless. "Tell me, boys. Who hit Sakura-chan with a bike!?"

"W-We'll show him to you. F-Follow us." said Himitsu as he and Shinra started walking. The woman and man followed them.

The two kept walking until they reached the spot where the kids were. Some were surprised as they saw the injured girl. Himitsu and Shinra then, pointed to Rito who was sitting at the sidewalk, looking pale.

"H-He was the one..." Shinra murmured. "He...was the one who did that to your child."

The woman and the man gave a surprised gasp.

"Why! What do you look at that!? This young man did this to Sakura-chan!?" exclaimed the woman angrily.

"What exactly happened to Sakura-chan!?" exclaimed the man angrily.

"It was a sudden accident." murmured Himitsu. Shinra, the man, the woman and Rito looked at him with surprised faces. They were even more surprised as they saw Himitsu's right eye.

"W-What do you mean, Saijou!?" Shinra exclaimed.

"I was able to get more info from Aragi and Sorashi." Himitsu said sheepishly. "And, the accident, shall be remade once more.

"While Shinra, Minato and I are still chatting, the accident happened. Rito was riding on his bike very fast. But suddenly, a girl came out all of a sudden, because of that, Rito wasn't able to hit the breaks. Because of that, the girl got injured. But luckily, she was able to survive the accident. I prefer that you should take Sakura-chan to the hospital ASAP."

"We will also tell the police about this." said the woman angrily. "This is unforgivable! Definitely unforgivable!"

"And we will teach this young man a lesson!" said the man angrily, crossing his arms. "we should also talk to his parents, too."

"I'm sorry..." Rito murmured.

"An apology isn't enough!" said the woman. "Now, you will come with us to the hospital and to the police, OK?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." said Rito.

"And, these boys, too. For being honest for telling the truth." said the woman, looking at Himitsu and Shinra with a smile.

"And also, they were the ones who noticed our child and quickly approached her, right?" said the man, looking at his wife with a smile.

"You're right, dear." said the woman.

"T-Thank you..." murmured the girl who finally stopped crying.

"No problem." said Shinra. "Because we are..."

Himitsu and Shinra made their signature pose: side positioned, faces on the audience, Himitsu with crossed arms and Shinra with his thumbs up.

"The Secret Duo!" the two exclaimed proudly.

The woman, the man and the girl laughed. Himitsu and Shinra looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Present (Shinra's P.O.V.)**

"After that, the girl was able to recover, Rito wasn't arrested because he's a minor and the two of us were rewarded by the police." I said, finishing the story.

"Woah...How sad, eh?" said Hattori, making a sad, pitiful face.

"You're right." said Conan.

"Well then, since I got to hear the story,"-Hattori stood up, stretching and got his overnight bag-"I guess I should be goin'. See ya next time, brat! And ye too, Shinra!"

"Sure! Take care!" I said, happily.

"OK!" said Hattori, as he closed the door from behind. After a few seconds, I looked at Conan, with a smile in my face.

"Well then, I think I should be going, too." I said, standing up. "See you, Conan!"

"Sure! Take care!" said Conan as I reached the door. I raised my hand, saying goodbye. And closed the door from behind me.

Ah, it's been a nice day today, eh? Remembering the past makes me feel nostalgic...

_And I'm gonna love you  
__Like nobody loves you  
__And I'll earn your trust  
__Making memories of us_

Like that. Heheheh!

* * *

**(Ah...How nostalgic and sad for remembering that accident. Sorry for the late update! I'm such an idiot!)  
(Possible no. of chapters: 35-40 Ending: Somewhat sad)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	28. Going Back

_**Chapter 28: Going Back**_

* * *

**Shinra's P.O.V.**

I regretted this very day. The day I shouldn't forget. The day I never saw that person again...

It was Saturday morning here in Beika Street. I went to Saijou's house and vknocked on the door. The door opened and I saw Saijou, with his hair tied and wearing his sleeveless black turtleneck and khaki pants.

"Morning, Saijou!" I greeted him with a smile.

"Morning." he greeted back. "Come in."

I went inside inside, as he told me so. While I was walking on my way to an armchair, Saijou closed the door and he walked with me. Then, I heard him chuckled.

"W-What is it, Saijou?" I murmured.

"Oh, nothing." he said, after he stopped. "It's a perfect timing that you're here."

"W-What? What do you mean, 'perfect timing'?"

"Oh, that? Well then, see this for yourself and, would you be kind enough to read it for me."

As he said so, he handed me a folded sheet of paper.

"You didn't read it at all?" I said as I unfolded the paper.

"I read it. But, let's just say that, I wanted to study the letter once more. You know my methods, don't you?"

"OK, OK. Well then, I'll read it aloud to you.

"'Greetings, Revealer,' it said. 'I know that you once lived at Koheiki Street. Since you do, I'm very sure that you know some great places there. Well then, I'll tell you two hints. One: If light is mixed with darkness, what color will it be? Second: Go to Koheiki Street and look for the place where your life began.' No name of sender."

Silence occurred for a few seconds. But after reading the letter, I feel that my heart is pounding very hard. And I'm having a weird feeling that something bad might happened.

"O-Oi, Saijou." I muttered. "A-Are you willing to go?"

"Of course." said he, standing up from his chair. "But, do you want to come with me?"

"Is it fine?"

"Well, there was nothing written about bringing a companion or not so, why not?"

"OK. OK. I'll come with you."

"Then, it's decided, eh? Well then, I'm going to change upstairs so, wait, OK?"

"Sure."

Saijou went upstairs as I sat on an armchair. I waited and few minutes later, Saijou came down, wearing a black blazer, over a red, V-collar shirt, black pants with two belts on both thighs and black, curved boots. You know those pants and boots he wore during the band contest? Those are the ones. But, why the hell would he wear such an outfit?

"Well then, shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go." I said.

We went outside and hailed a taxi and away we go to Koheiki Street. Still, I just don't know why do I still feel confident? Even though that I'm already having a weird and bad feeling along. I just...don't understand.

"Oi, Saijou," I muttered. "Do you think something bad will happen?"

I looked at him as I said that. But, I was surprised when he simply smiled at me.

"You fool!" he said. "We all know that every event has bad happenings coming. So, why do you have to ask me about it? Of course I have a bad feeling about today's adventure. Besides, we're going back to the street to where we belong. The place where our lives began. Right, Shinra?"

I was surprised from his words and the way he said them. I was even more surprised that his smile didn't fade away. Why does he look confident despite the fact that he knows something bad will happen? I know Saijou for 10 years but, this is the first time I see him like that. He knows something bad will happen but, his smile and confidence didn't disappear at all. I guess, that's who he is after all. But, I'm worried about him. I don't give a damn on any other things but Saijou? He's my best childhood friend and partner. I should be worrying about him.

I kept thinking about these weird thoughts until we reached Koheiki Street. We paid the driver and got out of the taxi. As it drove away, Himitsu inhaled the air and simply smiled after doing so.

"Ah...It's been a very long time, eh?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed with him. But, with his smile and confidence, will my worries disappear at all? I don't know really know at all.

"Say, Shinra," said Saijou. "Have you figured out what the sender meant about his two hints? The first one was too easy. And the second one was pretty hard but, I was able to figure it out."

"Really?" I said. "Mind explaining to me?"

"Sure. Now, what he meant about light and darkness are the colors white and black, obviously. So, if you combined them together, what color will they become?"

"...Grey."

"Perfect! Now, the second hint. Where did my life once began? Of course, it's this street but, he already mentioned it, didn't he? So, I kept thinking about it. Then, I realized that the most common place where our lives begin is...?"

"Our old houses!"

"Correct! Now, let's get going! Our houses are just a few walks so, we'll be there in no time at all! Let's go!"

"Sure!"

Then, we started walking on our way to our old houses. But while we're walking, I still kept thinking about the bad feeling I'm having. And what's more, I'm really worried about Saijou's words.

_"You fool!" he said. "We all know that every event has bad happenings coming. So, why do you have to ask me about it? Of course I have a bad feeling about today's adventure. Besides, we're going back to the street to where we belong. The place where our lives began. Right, Shinra?"_

I just don't understand a thing or two about his words at all...

* * *

**(Part of 'The Memoirs of the Secret Revealer'.)  
(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow...)**


	29. Five Wonders of Koheiki Street

_**Chapter 29: Five Wonders of Koheiki Street**_

* * *

I found myself in front of Saijou's old house. In fact, Saijou inhaled the air once more and after doing so, he felt nostalgic.

"Home sweet home, eh?" he muttered to himself happily.

"Indeed..." I said, looking at Saijou's old mansion that is still unoccupied.

"Well then, since we found the first clue, we need to look for something."

"That is...?"

"Another letter."

"Oh, yeah right. Our next clue."

"But, it looks like I found it."

As he said that, Saijou is scratching on one of the bars of the gate and much to my surprise, it was peeled off.

"W-Woah! How did you know that it can be found here?" I said, looking at the paper he was holding.

"What are some gray objects surrounding this house?" asked Saijou, looking at me with smirk.

"T-The gate, the walls and these two posts here." I said.

"Right." he said. "But in fact, I checked them while you're staring at the house for a few minutes."

"E-Eh? T-Then? The results are?"

"Well, let's just say that, the two posts are eliminated for I peeled off or see nothing and same goes to the walls. So, the last option is this gate."

"I see..."

"Well then, shall we read the next clue, shall we?"

As Saijou said so, he looked at the paper and for a few seconds, he smiled to himself. I was confused.

"W-What is it, Saijou?" I murmured. I was even more confused and surprised when he handed me the paper.

"Read it yourself." he said, handing me the paper without even looking at me.

I got the paper from him and read it.

_Great job, Revealer! _[it said] _You were able to find this clue! Your house is actually part of the five wonders of Koheiki Street! Yes, we're in a tour to explore the five wonders of Koheiki Street! Now, let me tell you the next clue for the second wonder._

_This three-leaf clover  
Is the only one of its' kind  
Because it's the one only I was looking for,  
Three leaves swaying in the wind._

_Now, Revealer, can you find that three-leaf clover I'm talking about?_

"Damn! So, it's him again!" I exclaimed angrily. "But, where can we find the three-leaf clover he's talking about?"

"The clover patch..." Saijou murmured.

I was confused about his answer.

"The clover patch at Koheiki Park!" he said. "Let's go!"

"O-OK." I simply replied.

Saijou hailed a cab and we quickly went inside.

"To Koheiki Park!" Saijou told the driver.

Then, the two of us went our way to Koheiki Park. While we're on our way, I was confused.

"W-Why is it have to be the Koheiki Park?" I asked.

Before answering, Saijou chuckled silently. "Come on, Shinra! Don't tell me you forgot the moment when you accidentally fell on that clover patch while we're playing soccer at that park! The policeman even scolded us about it!"

I looked up to think about it. Then, I did remember. I lost my balance while kicking the ball during that time. Because of that, I safely fell on that clover patch. Also, the policeman did scold us for that.

"I remember. I lost my balance during that time that I hated myself." I said, annoyed.

"I know, I know. And I think we're here!" Saijou said, as the cab stopped. We went outside and paid the driver. Then, as the taxi drove away, we quickly looked for the clover patch.

Finally, after a few walks, we found it. I sat on my foot and looked for it. Finally, I found it and got it. I handed it to Saijou and he got it.

"Ah...Good times, eh?" I muttered.

"Yeah, you're right." said Saijou, as I heard him sigh happily. "Now, what do you look at that. Now, a shorter verse."

"W-What!?" I exclaimed. "C-Can I see it?"

"Here." he said, handing me the paper.

I got the paper from Saijou and just like what he said, the clue is a shorter verse.

_Another job well done! _[it said] _Now that you have arrived the second destination of our tour, now, let me give you another clue for the third wonder._

___I've noticed I come to this nostalgic riverbed  
And think of what will happen next in the dream I had yesterday_

"Hmm...Now, where could this one be...?" I murmured. "I just don't know where we can find this riverbed."

"Yeah, you're right." said Saijou. "Say, why don't we sit on that bench while thinking?"

"Ah, sure!" I replied.

The two of us sat on the bench while thinking. While doing so, I noticed a crow landed on Saijou's head. Saijou looked above and the crow flew up and landed on his shoulder. Saijou looked at the crow and he smiled. Then, he looked surprise. Then, he smiled.

"W-What is it, Saijou?" I asked him, confused and surprised.

"I know where the place the culprit's talking about."

"T-That is?"

"The river at the Crow Bridge."

"W-What?"

"I'll explain it to you later! Let's go!"

"O-OK."

We rushed and quickly hailed a cab. Saijou told the driver the location and off we went to Crow Bridge. I was confused, as to why is it have to be the Crow Bridge. Because of that, I asked Saijou about it. And, when I did, he chuckled.

"It's easy!" he said. "That was the bridge that we usually saw whenever we walk on our way home. And, we always see the black crows at that bridge."

"But, why did the culprit talk about the river instead of the bridge?"

"We will know unless we will arrive there. And, I guess we're here."

The driver hit the breaks and went outside of the cab. Saijou was right. Now, I finally remembered about the bridge. That very bridge's crows swarmed Saijou while we're in Grade One. Of course, we laughed about it. But, it seems that the crows do get along with Saijou. Proof? Well, while we're looking at the bridge and the river, the crows from the bridge flew towards Saijou and kept flying in circles above him. While that was happening, I saw that one of the crows have a rolled piece of paper on its beak. I informed Saijou about about it, and then he opened his hand and the crow with the paper on its beak landed. Saijou got the paper and unrolled it. Then, he read the letter aloud.

"'Another job well done.'" he read. "'Now, only one more and we're done. Now, let me tell you the clue for fourth wonder'.

"_'If I live to see the seven wonders, I'll make a path to the rainbow's end. I'll never live to match the beauty again...The rainbow's end_.'"

The two of us became silent after the letter was read. Now, the question is, what place is the culprit talking about and what is the main clue...? Rainbow...I think that's the one. That must be the one. But, where can we find or see a rainbow?

"...Candy shop." I heard Saijou muttered.

"Candy shop?" I repeated. But, when the word, 'candy'' came into my mind, it seems that I know the place the culprit was talking about. I looked at Saijou with a smirk and he smirked back.

"It seems to me that you know the place, eh?" he said.

"Yep, I do." I said. "Shall we start walking?"

"Sure. It's quite near from here so, we don't have to hail a cab."

"Yeah, right. Let's go!"

"Sure."

So off we went to that place. After a few walks, we finally reached the place. It was a candy shop with the sign, 'Rainbow Candy Shop'.

"So, this is the place." I murmured happily.

"Yeah." he said. "Aikawa-obachan's candy shop, 'Rainbow Candy Shop', eh?"

"Ah, look! It's Aikawa-obachan!"

"Ah, you're right."

A woman who was in her in her thirties appeared outside of the shop through the front door. When she spotted us, she seemed surprised and approached us.

"Himitsu-kun? Shinra-kun? Is that the two of you?" she said, approaching us.

"Ah! Aikawa-obachan!" Saijou murmured happily. "What is it?"

"T-There's someone who wanted to give this to you and Shinra-kun." Aikawa-oba chan said, handing out a sheet of paper to Saijou.

"Do you know him?" Saijou asked as he got the paper.

"I cannot tell."

"I see. Thanks, Aikawa-obachan."

"Oh, no problem, Himitsu-kun. Well then, I should be back in my shop. Goodbye."

As she said so, Aikawa-obachan went to the shop. As she went inside, Saijou unfolded the piece of paper. Then, after a few seconds, he smiled to himself. I was then once more, confused.

"W-What is it, Saijou?" I murmured.

"N-No, nothing." he said. "Listen, Shinra."

"..."

"I must go to the fifth wonder alone without you."

* * *

**(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow.)**


	30. The Last Secret

_**Chapter 30: The Last Secret**_

* * *

**Previously on the 'The Two New Detectives'**

_"W-What is it, Saijou?" I murmured._

_"N-No, nothing." he said. "Listen, Shinra."_

_"..."_

_"I must go to the fifth wonder alone without you."_

* * *

I was surprised from what he said. What the hell is he talking about?

"W-What do you mean I can't come with you!?" I asked, worriedly and confused. "Saijou, what did the letter say?"

He simply handed me the paper then he hailed a cab. As he went inside, he told me, "This will be our last meeting. See you." And then, he left. I just don't understand. When I read the letter, I was shocked from what was written.

_Congratulations again!_ [it said] _Now, you are about to go to the fifth wonder. But this time, if you have any companions with you, I want you to go there **A****LONE**. Well then, I will give you two riddles for the fifth and the last wonder of this street._

_On the way to go  
This path continues forever.  
Rather than the pace you take, it's the weight of it that's important.  
On the way to go  
Even if you are all alone on this path,  
If you smile, it'll reach someone._

_I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like_

_Good luck, Revealer!_

So...The clues are 'path' and 'bicycle'. H-Hold on...T-These two words...T-They are...connected to the accident 7 years ago! And, the only person who can send this kind of letter to Saijou is-! N-No! T-This isn't happening! I gotta find him!

I quickly hailed the cab and away I went to the empty road. Please, I need to make it on time! Or else! If that's the bad feeling I'm having then, I must not let that happen! I gotta find Saijou before he's...! Saijou...!

* * *

**Himitsu's P.O.V.**

When I was able to arrive at the empty road, I took a few steps and scanned the area. Suddenly, when I had a feeling that someone's behind me, I moved forwards and looked behind. There, I saw someone wearing a black jacket, khaki pants, blue sneakers and has dark brown hair and cold, amber eyes. His eyes were similar as that of a killer. I noticed that he has a steep pipe at his right hand. From one look at him, I already know who that person is. That person was the one who sent me the letter.

"My, my! It's been a long time since we've met...Rito Kaminari!" I said, smirking at the person.

"Heh!" the person murmured. "Seems that you've found it out from the beginning. How did you know that I'm the sender?"

"You're the only person who is angry about the accident 7 years ago."

"Heh! Of course! And even now, I'm still angry whenever I remember about it! It's because you used that eye of yours and opened you stupid mouth!"

"So, is that why you want me to come here at Koheiki Street? You want to take revenge?"

"Exactly."

I simply sighed at Rito's answer. "Ah, humans are really annoying, eh? Always wanting to take revenge..."

"What are you talking about, Saijou?" Rito said. "Scared?"

"Nah. I don't feel scared."

"Really? Anyway, besides the accident 7 years ago, there's another reason for you to come here in Koheiki Street."

"That is?"

"I'm going to eliminate you."

Surprised from his words, I simply smirked from what he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Didn't you say that every mystery has secrets, right?" Rito said.

"Yeah."

"You see, there's a mystery that I'm trying to solve. It's about how to take revenge to you. Then, I remembered something that you said, 'Every mystery has secrets. In order to solve that mystery, you need to find out those secrets. Once you found those secrets, you can either use them or destroy them. Sometimes, you need to lure those secrets when necessary.'. Then, I thought about you. And then, I finally know how to take revenge. Since I know that you love mysteries and cases, I decided to send you a letter and made this scheme, in order to lure out you, the last secret of the mystery! Since, I don't really need you, I decided to eliminate you."

Rito's explanation was very clear and I can understand. But, what I don't understand is, what does he meant by me, being the last secret of his mystery?

"What do you mean about me being the last secret of the mystery?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Huh? You don't know? It's your name."

"What about 'Himitsu Saijou'?"

"What was your favorite three-digit number again?"

"315."

"And how do you read them?"

When I did read them in my mind, I was shocked from how was it read. '315' is read as 'sa-i-go'. 'Saigo' means 'last' in Japanese. Also, my surname, 'Saijou' has something to do with it for they also sound the time. That means, 'Saijou Himitsu' turns to 'Saigo Himitsu', add 'no' then it'll be, 'Saigo no Himitsu'. That means, 'last secret'. After realizing it, I looked at Rito, smirking.

"I see...So, that's why I'm the last secret." I said. "Very well, if you really want to eliminate me then, be my guest."

"OK! Let's go!"

Rito charged at me and hit me with the steel pipe but luckily, I was able to dodge it by sitting on my feet and then kick Rito at his feet but he quickly jumped and moved backward. Then, in a blink of an eye, he quickly disappeared from my sight but I simply moved forward and looked behind to dodge Rito's attack again.

"You've never changed at all, Saijou!" Rito remarked.

"Same goes to you." I said.

The, Rito disappeared once more and then again, I moved forward and looked behind but, I didn't saw him. Instead, something hit the back of my head. Then, my head was bleeding. When I looked behind once more, I saw him pointing a gun at me. The gun was emitting smoke, meaning that a bullet was fired a few seconds ago. That means-!

Before I knew, I lay down on the cold, cemented road. As my vision became blurred, all I can hear was Rito's words...

"Boom! Head shot."

When I heard his words, I hear footsteps. They became softer and softer until the sound of those footasteps disappear. Perhaps, that's Rito making his escape. OK, now I'm about to die, I must write my final words. I wiped some blood at my forehead using my pointer finger and wrote, '2170' with a short line at the middle of 7. After a writing my dying message, I slowly closed my eyes and smiled at myself.

"Forgive me, Shinra." I murmured. "Forgive me..."

* * *

**Shinra's P.O.V.**

It was raining when I arrived at the empty road. I quickly scanned the area and found Saijou's body lying on the cold, cemented road.

"Saijou!" I shouted as I rushed towards his body. But, I was shocked when I saw that his head was bleeding and what's more, he was smiling. I quickly checked his pulse but I was shocked when I found out that his heart was not beating.

"N-No...!" I murmured to myself. "T-This isn't happening! I-It can't be...!"

I lifted Saijou's body and hugged while shouting his name as I cried. I-I can't believe it! He's already dead! It's all my fault. I should have go with him at the first place but, I think he did that because he was worried about me. But still! My only best friend and partner is gone in a blink of an eye! S-Saijou...!

As I cried over his dead body, I noticed that something was written on the floor. It was Saijou's handwriting and he used blood as an ink.

"'2170'?" I read. "That's weird. What's more, why is the 7 have a short line at the middle? W-Wait...Hold on...! If I'm right, both of us already knew who the culprit was and, could he possibly talking to the sender! It has to be for the culprit is Rito! Which means, '2170' is read as 'Rito' with '2' being 'R', '1' being 'I', '7' being 'T' and '0' being 'O'. I see, now. This is Saijou's dying message! He's talking about Rito who did this to him.

I quickly contacted the police about the case and informed the following people about what happened to Saijou by order:

-Saijou's parents  
-Conan  
-Ran  
-Sonoko  
-Sera  
-Hattori  
-Masami  
-Marise  
-Aiko  
-Misa

And finally, by putting this case at the newspaper, Kaito KID. I know that KID owes Saijou that much so, I need to tell him the news.

* * *

After the police investigated the case, the case was putted on the newspaper's front page with the headline, 'The Secret Revealer was found dead at Koheiki Street! The suspect; arrested!'. Yep, thanks to my information and Saijou's dying message, we were able to arrest Rito Kaminari. But, Saijou's acquaintances and relatives became emotional about his death at his funeral, even I. But from what I've known is that from this very day, The Secret 'Revealer' of Koheiki Street is no more and I regret that.

Rest in Peace, My Dear Friend.

* * *

**(RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. And that's the ending of the story.)**


End file.
